Crossing Paths
by Ana Hazel
Summary: A talk between Rebel!Luke and Imperial!Mara forces Mara to reevaluate her values. Will her future choices influence the future of all around her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Crossing Paths**

**Author: **Hazel

**Genre: **drama, AU

**Characters: **Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker

**Timeframe: **0 ABY

**Summary: **A talk between Rebel!Luke and Imperial!Mara forces Mara to reevaluate her values. Will her future choices influence the future of all around her?

**Disclaimer: **The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it.

**Author's notes: **The 1st chapter contains SPOILERS for Choices of One – In CoO Luke helps Mara rescue a mother and daughter but they never actually talk.

This story is a what-if they did talk.

~.~.~.~.~

DRAMATIS PERSONAE (so far)

Main Characters:

Chewbacca (Male Wookiee, co-pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_)  
>Darth VaderAnakin Skywalker (Male Human, Dark Lord of the Sith)  
>Han Solo (Male Human, Captain of the <em>Millennium Falcon<em>)  
>Kylantha (Female Human from Naboo, Queen of Naboo)<br>Leia Organa (Female Human, Rebel Leader)  
>Luke Skywalker (Male Human, Rebel Pilot)<br>Mara Jade (Female Human, Emperor's Hand)  
>PalpatineDarth Sidious (Emperor)  
>Pooja Naberrie (Female Human from Naboo, former Senator)<br>Rukh Clan Baikh'vair (Male Noghri, Death Commando)  
>Yoda (Male Jedi Master, species unknown)<p>

Special Appearances:

Bidor Ferrouz (Male Human, Imperial Governor for the Candoras Sector)  
>Cakhmain Clan Eikh'mir (Male Noghri, Death Commando)<br>Carlist Rieekan (Male Human from Alderaan, General in the Rebel Alliance)  
>Cilghal (Female Mon Calamari, Medic)<br>Dina Durron (Female Human from Deyer)  
>Jak Durron (Male Human from Deyer)<br>Jar Jar Binks (Male Gungan from Naboo)  
>Jeng Droga (Male Human, Emperor's Hand)<br>Jula Darklighter (Male Human, Moisture Farmer from Tatooine; married to Sylia)  
>Kyp Durron (Male Human child from Deyer)<br>Mon Mothma (Female Human from Chandrilla, Commander-in-Chief of the Rebel Alliance)  
>Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi (Force ghost)<br>Osgar Downe (Male Human from Naboo, anthropologist)  
>Panaka (Male Human from Naboo, Moff for the Chommel Sector)<br>Sylia Darklighter (Female Human, Moisture Farmer from Tatooine; married to Jula)  
>Zeth Durron (Male Human child from Deyer)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter One ~<strong>

Mara Jade was lying on one of the bunkers in the Suwantec light freighter she had come to Poln Major on, waiting for LaRone and his buddies to return and trying to get some rest. This was their ship, and Mara did not want to leave without them. Besides, it was not like they had been missing for long; they were probably just laying low somewhere waiting for Vader and his 501st to leave so that they could come back to their ship. She really hoped they hadn't been caught, but she promised herself she'd look into it in the morning.

Her mind wandered off to the events of the day and to one particular new acquaintance that had crossed her path. Mara couldn't believe her mind was lingering on that rebel boy. If her master were to find out, he'd zap her to the edges of the galaxy.

But his earnest blue eyes had carved themselves into Mara's memory as had his words to her.

The rebel - Skywalker was his name - had assisted Mara in rescuing Governor Ferrouz's wife and daughter and had made a point of hanging around Mara at least until the hostages were safely returned home. And, of course, he had wanted to talk.

The conversation had started out innocuous enough.

~x~

_- Earlier that day..._

Mara was flying the speeder - one of the few that were parked outside the cave - with Skywalker in the passenger seat and Ferrouz's wife and daughter in the backseat. The little girl was nibbling on a ration bar that Skywalker had given her.

"So," he began, and Mara rolled her eyes thinking she really didn't need this. She still wasn't sure how he had gotten her to agree to give him a ride. "You have a lightsaber." It was a statement, not a question.

"So do you." She noted, making sure to imprint her annoyance in her tone.

"And you know how to use it." Again, it wasn't a question.

"And you don't." The edge in Mara's voice was obvious even to the little girl in the back seat.

"I do my best." Skywalker murmured, trying not to be hurt by her acid. She was only stating the obvious. "I had very few lessons, but I practice when I can."

Mara felt a little prick in the base of her stomach and tried to push back the awkward unknown feeling that came with it.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. What's your name?"

Mara immediately recognized the name. It was the same one which Vader had been researching in the Emperor's private library months ago. This still could be a coincidence. How many Luke Skywalker's were there in the galaxy? Mara was so distracted by the possibilities, that she almost gave him her real name.

"M... Jade. You can call me Jade."

"Who trained you?" Skywalker asked, having made a mental note of her hesitation. He knew she was an imperial. But she had to have learned somewhere. Maybe there were Jedi working with the Empire. The notion sounded preposterous, but unless he asked, he would never know.

"My master." She answered, but didn't elaborate.

"Is he a Jedi?"

Mara snorted. "No, the Jedi are gone. They were traitors and deemed too dangerous to live."

"They were not." Luke defended. "They were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy."

"They tried to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor. Almost succeeded too."

Luke recalled his old history lessons and the things he had learned since joining the Rebellion. What Jade said was what he had learned growing up, but he now knew better. But he also knew that Jade's imperial connections would make it hard for her to see the truth and there was no point in turning this into a heated argument. But that didn't mean he had to remain silent.

"They were the ones who were betrayed, and by one of their own - Vader."

Mara turned her head towards Luke, momentarily forgetting she was flying a speeder. She didn't need the Force to know that Skywalker believed his words. But her master had told Mara that the Jedi had tried to assassinate him and that Vader had saved his life. Skywalker had obviously bought into all that Rebel propaganda.

"You are wrong," she stated. "They orchestrated a coup to take over the Republic. The Emperor discovered it and stopped them, so they tried to kill him. Vader saved him."

Suddenly, a thought crept into Luke's mind.

"Wait a minute, is Vader your master?" It made sense, Vader was one of the people Luke had seen wielding a lightsaber... then he had killed Ben.

"What? No!"

Jade's tone was borderline insulted and Luke was relieved by it. She was not Darth Vader's apprentice. Of course, that didn't answer the question of _who_ her master was.

"So, who is your master?" He pressed.

"That is none of your business, Rebel!" Mara spat out. "And yes, I know you're a rebel. The only reason I'm not taking you and delivering you to Vader myself is that I'm not here for you. And you _did_ help me back there. As clumsy as your help was, it _was_ still help." She didn't add that her knowledge that Vader was looking for a Luke Skywalker drove a chill down her spine.

The rest of the trip to the Governor's house was spent in silence. Once there, Mara gladly turned in her two charges to a much relieved husband and father. Although she would never admit to it, she felt both glad and sad by the reunion. It stirred up feelings inside of her that she did not feel comfortable with.

Just before escorting his family to their home, Ferrouz made it a point to thank Mara and Luke for their help and - to Mara's surprise - apologize to Luke for everything.

"I'm sorry you and your friends were misled into coming here, Skywalker. As you have guessed by now, the Rebellion is not welcome here at all."

Luke nodded sadly and Ferrouz kept talking.

"But as acknowledgement to your help, I must warn you that Darth Vader and the 501st is landing as we speak and will begin to sweep the city for rebels. You would do well to find a very deep hole and stay there until they leave."

Without any further words, Luke and Mara left the Governor and made their way out of the compound, Mara wondering what she was going to do with her Rebel boy and Luke thinking that maybe his decision to say and see this matter through wouldn't end up being his undoing.

They were walking away from the compound when, all of a sudden, Jade turned and pushed him to the edge of the path. Luke landed square in the middle of a huge thorny bush. He was about to start ranting at her when he heard the rhythmic paces he had already learned to associate with stormtroopers.

Luke ducked deeper into the bushes, ignoring all the thorns that were pricking him. From his hideout, Luke saw a group of half-dozen stormtroopers led by a much more daunting figure - that of Darth Vader himself.

Luke couldn't believe the Dark Lord was standing right in front of him. A side of him wanted to jump up and face Vader head on, make the Dark Lord pay for betraying and killing his father, but another side, the sensible side of Luke, knew that this was not the time for it. If he were to rise from his hiding place and face Vader, he'd be as good as dead. So he sat still and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

From her standing position, Mara heard Luke stir and then she felt his presence in the Force dim. She breathed in and carefully schooled her features. She had already decided not to turn him in; after all, if she hadn't turned in the Hand of Judgment, them being deserters, then it wasn't too much of a stretch to _not_ turn in Skywalker who didn't even have a history with imperial military. At least that was her reasoning.

"Lord Vader." Mara greeted the Dark Lord.

"Emperor's Hand - what are you doing here?"

"Just wrapping up my mission." She added coldly and then stepped aside to let the group pass.

While the stormtroopers passed, Vader stood before Mara, studying her. He had a feeling she was hiding something. But then again, when it came to Mara Jade, he always had that feeling. Taking a look around and sensing nothing out of place, Vader moved on without another word.

Mara waited until the Dark Lord was out of sight before letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. When Luke appeared from behind the bushes, she told him to follow her.

"Emperor's Hand?" He whispered to her after a little while. "The Emperor is your master?"

His voice was a mix of astonishment and disbelief, and Mara found herself not wanting to confirm his suspicions.

Luke found his answer in her silence. He pondered on this piece of information; if the Emperor was Mara's master that meant that he was Force-sensitive. Had he been a Jedi too? Luke had never heard of anything even resembling such rumor. He'd have to ask Leia or Mon Mothma about it.

"Well, anyway, thanks for not turning me in." Luke said, determined to continue talking to his companion. Maybe he could learn more from her.

But instead of waiting for his next question, Mara decided it was time she asked a few. And after they entered their speeder, she did.

"Why is Vader looking for you?"

"Because I'm a rebel?" He replied, not really understanding her question.

"No, it's more than that. Why is he looking for _you_ in particular? What is your relationship?"

"We don't have one," Luke argued. "Except for the fact that he betrayed and murdered my father."

Luke half expected her to be shocked by his disclosure, but she wasn't. Quite the contrary.

"No, that's not it." She mused. "Vader has murdered a lot of people."

Luke was the one who was shocked about Mara's casual tone.

"What else?" She insisted. "There's gotta be more to you than meets the eye."

Luke tried not to take her remark personally, but it still stung him

"I blew up the Death Star." He told her defiantly.

"Wait, _you_ blew up the Death Star." Now Mara was impressed. "Must have been a very lucky shot."

"It wasn't luck, it was the Force."

"Skywalker, you're not that good." She teased before considering his claim. If Luke was the one that blew up the Death Star that would surely ensure his place on top of the Empire's most wanted list. But the problem was that Mara knew for a fact that the Empire had no knowledge of the identity of the pilot who had done it, what was up with that? Did Vader know and had neglected to tell the Emperor? Or was he looking for Skywalker for some other unknown reason?

For a second Mara thought that a sure way to find out was to turn Skywalker over to Vader, but her very self immediately rebelled against the thought. Again.

"Oh, well!" Mara said. "I need to get you out of here quickly. Do you have a ship?"

"I have a Z-95 at the east docking bay." Luke answered.

"Do you have any fake IDs to go with it?"

"I have the one Axlon gave me to land."

"That's not good enough. What about your friends? Ferrouz mentioned a Wookiee?"

"They're probably gone by now. At least I hope they are." Luke had almost forgotten about Leia, Han and Chewie.

"We can't look for them anyway."

"Maybe I should lay low, like Ferrouz said." Luke suggested.

"That's too risky. Do you have any idea what Vader would do if he caught us together?"

Luke didn't answer that. He merely nodded and tried to suppress his guilt. Jade had put herself on the line for him, for no reason.

"Why are you with the Empire?" He found himself asking. Jade didn't seem like a regular imperial to him. She hadn't turned him in and she had helped Ferrouz's family.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, extremely offended. "The Empire is _good_. It's your Rebel friends that need to have their heads examined. They're the ones wreaking havoc throughout the galaxy."

"_We're_ wreaking havoc? We're not the ones blowing up entire planets and enslaving whole species." Luke exploded.

"The Empire does not enslave, the workers are criminals paying their debt to society. And Alderaan was a rebel base." Mara defended, but her arguments sounded hollow even to her own ears. She had been just as shocked as anyone to hear about Alderaan. As for all the alien _workers_, she wasn't allowed to give it much thought.

"Your Empire killed my aunt and uncle." Luke added bitterly.

"Vader killed your father. The Empire killed your aunt and uncle. Maybe something's wrong with your family." Mara said, trying to remain calm.

"Nothing was wrong with my family." Luke stated. He was obviously distraught. "We were minding our own business, tending to the farm on Tatooine. Then one day my uncle bought some droids, not having any idea that one of them was carrying stolen information. Next thing I know, the stormtroopers came and killed everybody that had any contact with the droids. They murdered them and burned everything. I'm only alive because I wasn't home"

Luke's story was true, Mara could tell by his eyes, and she felt bad for him. No wonder he had ended up with the rebels.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But there must be an explanation. Maybe your family put up too much of a fight."

"My aunt didn't know how to shoot a weapon and my uncle was a law abiding citizen. He wouldn't have fought them. Neither would the Jawa merchants that sold us the droids, and they all died too." Luke explained. His eyes were now red from holding back tears and the redness and unshed tears only made them look even more blue and tender.

Mara had to force herself to look away and back to the road in front of her.

"I don't know what to say." She murmured.

"You don't have to say anything." Luke replied tiredly.

A few moments later, they were at the docking bay. Leaving the speeder behind, Mara told Luke to take her to his Z-95. Once they got there, she keyed on the navicomputer and introduced some codes into it.

"Ok, when they ask for your ID, identify yourself as Arik Crosser and send them the code I just punched in. If they give you any trouble give them the following verbal code: Mynock-Ossus-Coronet-548. They will grant you passage. And disguise your voice, make yourself sound older. Can you remember that?"

"Mynock-Ossus-Coronet-548. Got it." Luke nodded and entered his cockpit.

"And stay out of my way. I will not be so benevolent if we ever meet again."

"Jade," Luke called as she was turning to leave. "What's your real name?"

Mara hesitated, but relented anyway. "It's Mara. Mara Jade." For the a long time after, Mara would wonder what had come over her to give him her name.

"Mara," he called again, "may the Force be with you."

Mara just nodded and turned away.

~x~

_Mara - may the Force be with you._

Luke's last words to her kept resounding in her ears and with each turn continued to bring such peace to her. It was strange that that one sentence had such an effect on her.

_May the Force be with you._

Her master had never said those words to her, even though he was the one that taught her about the Force. Why wouldn't he? Something told her that her master and those words really didn't... mix?

If this phrase brought a sense of calm to Mara, the other things they had debated brought a sour taste to her mouth. The destruction of Alderaan and the slavery allegations had revived some of Mara's own lingering doubts.

And what Skywalker had said about his family's death... She had heard whispers of cruelty before. LaRone and his partners had claimed that the cruelty was one of the reasons they had deserted. But was it the Empire's fault that some of its members were rotten. She would have to investigate the matter further and if found cause, take it to the Emperor.

Mara sighed deeply. Skywalker had been gone for four hours now but he was as close to Mara's mind as if he was still looking at her with those baby blue eyes.

Would they ever meet again?

The deepest, most secret part of Mara sincerely hoped so.

~x~x~x~x~

From the inside of his F-95 Headhunter, Luke was also having trouble sleeping. His mind was refusing to stop thinking about the red-headed, green-eyed young woman he had met. They had been together for only a little over an hour but she had made such an impression on him.

She was so beautiful and she was so young. Even though she was the kind of woman that always tried to look older than she was, Luke could tell she was young, probably even younger than him.

How long had she been with the Empire? Luke imagined that that kind of proficiency took years to attain.

And she looked so lonely. She was obviously the kind of person that drove others away, not wanting to get involved.

How Luke wished they could have remained friends. He was sure that, once Jade – Mara – saw evidence of the true nature of the Empire, her reasoning would change dramatically. She seemed to be very smart.

But most of all, Luke wished they could meet again. Despite her threat, he really wanted to see her again.

When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of her.

- TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

It had been two weeks since Mara Jade had returned from Poln Major and, taking advantage of a quiet period in her schedule and the absence of her master from Imperial Center, she took the opportunity to check out some of Skywalker's claims.

She decided to start at the beginning.

Luke had said he had been living on Tatooine before joining the Rebellion; he had also said something about his uncle buying a couple of droids and that one of them was carrying plans, so accessing the filed reports directory she searched for the following keywords: 'Tatooine', 'droids' and 'plans'. She found a report filled by one of the squad leaders from the 501st and corroborated by Darth Vader himself.

The first thing Mara noticed was that there was an addendum to this report, which specifically stated a connection between the escapee rebel from Tatooine and the rescue of Princess Leia on the Death Star. This seemed to indicate to Mara that Luke and his family had indeed links to the rebel Alliance, despite his claims.

But the strangest part of this report wasn't what it said; it was what it didn't say – the names of the people involved. Studying the report more closely, Mara decided this wasn't a simple case of neglect, it was a purposeful omission, and this was strange enough to warrant an investigation on site.

.

Upon arriving on Tatooine, Mara stopped by the Anchorhead Municipal Council, hoping to find some sort of identification on the owners of the place situated under the coordinates she had found on the report. There she found that said estate had previously belonged to the Larses and had just been acquired by a neighboring family, the Darklighters.

The next day she visited the family, posing as a holoreporter looking for a story.

"The Larses were no rebels, Miss Lyne." Jula Darklighter stated in what Mara thought to be a tad too defensively. He might have been telling the truth about the Larses but he was definitely hiding something about the rebels.

"But I have information that says their son is involved in several rebel operations." Mara replied.

"The Larses didn't have any children of their own. They raised their nephew." Darklighter's wife, Sylia, clarified, and Mara smiled inwardly. This was a known tactic one of her favorite tactics for gathering information. By pretending to know less than she did, she would make her source confirm what she already knew and even offer more in addition. But this only worked on honest people. Dishonest people usually took advantage of her apparent ignorance to mislead her, and that made this technique an excellent aid in measuring her source's trustworthiness.

Mara pretended to make a note of this information.

"So, what happened to his parents?" She then asked.

"We don't know anything about Luke's mother, but his father was Owen's step-brother." Sylia explained.

"There wasn't even blood relationship?" Mara asked.

"No. But I know they loved him very much. They raised him from infancy."

"And his father? What happened to him?"

"We never actually met his father either." Jula said. "We know he was taken to Coruscant when he was a boy. Years later, his mother married old man Cliegg."

"I don't think Owen even knew Anakin that well." Sylia commented, and Mara wrote down the name 'Anakin'. If what Luke had said was correct, this Anakin would have been a Jedi, and it seemed the information was coherent since it was known that the Jedi used to take Force-sensitive children from their parents and to their temple on Imperial Center, previously referred to as Coruscant.

For a brief moment, Mara remembered that she, too, had been taken from her family.

"Look, Miss Lyne, until the death of his aunt and uncle, Luke had nothing to do with the Rebellion. All he talked about was how much he wanted to go to the Imperial Academy and be a pilot. If he joined later, it was because the Empire killed his family." Jula spoke vehemently.

"Then why did the Empire kill the Larses?" Mara questioned.

"That, we don't know." Jula answered sadly.

Mara knew why, it was in the report. One of the droids the Larses had bought – the R2 unit, to be exact – was carrying the plans for the Death Star; the same ones that had eventually found their way to the rebels and aided them in discovering the station's weakness.

"But you're sure it was the Empire?" She insisted. "The local authorities report states that the attack on the Lars' moisture farm was perpetrated by Tusken Raiders people?"

"Yes," Jula answered. "They tried to make it look like Tusken Raiders did it, but they were no Tusken Raiders who came looking for Luke here. They were stormtroopers."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Darklighter, for you time. You have been most helpful." Mara said, standing up. She had all the confirmation she was going to get from the Darklighters.

"We can take you there tomorrow, if you like." Jula offered.

"No, that's alright." Mara said, excusing herself. "I have enough information already. I've bothered you and your family long enough."

Thanking them again for their time, Mara made her way to her speeder and left the Darklighters' homestead. She _did_ want to go to the Lars' homestead, but she wanted to go alone.

.

Within two hours, Mara had found her way to Luke's old home.

The destruction was obvious, despite the amount of elapsed time. Looking around, Mara saw that the only sign of an attempt at restoration had been done to the tombstones that masked the final resting place of the fallen. They had been tended to recently and, Mara could tell, with much love.

Wandering around, Mara entered the ruined home. Scorch marks from the fire covered everything and had reduced most of the furniture to rubble or ash, but Mara could still find evidence of blaster fire. Its patterns were obvious to her trained eyes as obvious was its intent.

Looking further inside, Mara studied the layout of the building, almost viewing, through her mind's eye, what it looked like before and how everything was supposed to be arranged. Concentrating hard, Mara could almost hear Luke's voice calling his aunt or answering his uncle. Of course, that was probably her imagination. Probably.

This was definitely not the house of rebels; there were no hidden storages for weapons or secret vehicles, or even hidden rooms, just what was in plain sight.

Taking in the entirety of the ruined scene, Mara could only conclude that at least these rumors were true. An extreme overkill had taken place and had been directed at innocent people. There was no cause for Vader's men to do what they had done here. They should have waited for the boy to come back and get their answers then, without any need for such waste. There was absolutely no excuse for the amount of violence used on the Larses.

But the extermination of one family in this no-man's-land was not enough reason to alert the Emperor to Vader's excesses. In the Emperor's eyes, the Larses would be viewed as collateral damage in the war against the Rebel Alliance, and far less consequential than the billion of innocents that had been killed when the Death Star exploded, so there was no point in bringing this to his attention. Not to mention that then Mara would have to explain to him why and how this particular case had come to her attention - she would have to admit to have met a Rebel and yet had done nothing to him. And worse, if the Emperor found out that she knew that this boy had been the one to blow up his precious Death Star and that she had not surrendered the information immediately, she would be in _so much_ trouble.

As she left the Lars homestead behind, Mara tried to quiet down the little voice inside of her that whispered that she really didn't want to give up Luke Skywalker to the Emperor.

No, she would not say anything, but it was for her sake, not his.

-TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three ~**

The Emperor was still not on Imperial Center when Mara returned from Tatooine, and for that she was very thankful. His absence presented Mara with the opportunity to use his private library for a search she had been meaning to conduct - that of all records referring to Anakin Skywalker.

Luke had told her that his father was a Jedi and that he had been murdered by Vader and the Darklighters had told her that the Larses had taken Luke in after his father had died and that Luke was still an infant, so Mara concluded that Anakin must have been among the first Jedi to die after Order 66. Those records were not public knowledge and the only place she would be able to access them was right there, in the Emperor's private domain.

Mara settled in front of one of the terminals and began her search. Multiple entries started rolling down on the screen, most from old holonews talking about the _Hero With No Fear_, a young Jedi Knight that had quickly risen to the rank of general during the course of the Clone Wars. His name appeared many times linked to that of his old Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and they even appeared together in a couple of holos, along with a young Togruta female and a white and blue R2 unit.

Mara's eyes lingered on Skywalker's face, finding resemblances and differences between him and Luke. Once again, Luke's features took over her conscious mind; his earnest blue eyes pinned on her while he defended the old Jedi Order from her accusations, his sandy-blond hair dancing in the wind and his smile... the smile he'd given her when she gave him her name. She really _should_ stop thinking about the young rebel.

Mara was so absorbed by her thoughts of a certain blond-haired rebel that she almost missed the thug her danger sense gave her. Almost.

A couple of seconds later, she had inserted herself into an air vent, just in time to see two stealthy figures appear from the other side of the huge filling cabinets. They were short, gray-skinned and extremely silent, and Mara immediately recognized them as two of Lord Vader's Noghri Death Commandos.

Mara was well familiarized with the Noghri, of course; her master had assigned one to teach her stealth and hand-in-hand combat techniques; and she knew just how deadly they could be. Mara respected them for their skills and she did not respect a lot of beings.

She also knew, that it was no coincidence that these two had shown up now, almost catching her red-handed at something she wasn't supposed to be doing. From her hiding place, she watched as they looked around the room and stopped by the terminal she had been using. No, definitely not a coincidence.

There was only one logical assumption for what had just happened. Her search had triggered some sort of silent alarm and that had prompted Lord Vader to unleash his assassins on the snoop.

Fortunately for Mara, she had been quicker. Noticing that they seemed to be sniffing the air for her presence, Mara used the Force to disperse the natural odor of her body.

While the Noghri searched the entire library chamber, Mara had time to wonder just why the name of Anakin Skywalker held that much importance to Vader.

Whatever the reason, Mara was sure it was the same that prompted the Dark Lord's search for Luke.

.

Luke wasn't sure what exactly had awakened him. He knew he had been dreaming and he recalled his dream featured Mara Jade - as it usually did lately. Suddenly there had been an urge of something he had already started to recognize as a warning from the Force. Mara was in danger.

Before Luke could figure out what the danger was and how he could help, he was awake.

The beautiful redhead had made such an impression on Luke that he found himself thinking about her whenever his mind wasn't busy with more pressing matters. He knew there was no point to it but he couldn't help but wish their situation had been different, that they weren't on opposite sides of a war.

His friends had already noticed his absentmindedness and kept poking him about it. Leia, in particular, seemed to be very concerned about him. If it had been a month ago, Luke would have been flattered by the princess's concern to the point of giddiness, but that had changed too. Luke realized he was not as infatuated about the princess as he had been.

Someone else was taking over his mind and his heart.

Dismissing the episode as just a weird dream, Luke let his mind flutter back to sleep and to thoughts of Mara Jade.

~.~.~

Two days after her search in the Emperor's library, Mara had a scheduled training exercise with the Noghri. Even though she was an active agent with years of experience, she still felt the need to freshen up on some of the basics from time to time, and especially during mere idle times.

Despite the events in the library, she still felt comfortable with this meeting because for one, she had been the one to schedule it and two, no one had approached her inquiring about her whereabouts at that time.

She knew she couldn't ask them about Anakin Skywalker - it would raise even more alarms than the search - but that wasn't what she was after as far as they were concerned.

No, Mara was looking to investigate certain rumors she had heard over the years about how and why the Noghri people had come to be in the service of Vader and her master.

Ever since she could remember, Mara found the Noghri's position within the Empire to be odd. She knew the Emperor used them regularly on jobs she could not do herself (she _was_ only one after all) and that they were extremely efficient at it, almost as much as she was, according to her master.

But they were aliens and Mara knew Palpatine did not favor aliens. There were very few exceptions to that rule and the alien in question had to keep proving to be outstanding in whatever job was required of him so that the Emperor was willing to overlook the nuisance of having said alien in his service. In that case said alien could be even looked upon by the Emperor with some degree of respect.

But that wasn't the case with the Noghri. Mara always had the impression that they weren't treated with respect, they were more like pets - wild and dangerous creatures that had been trained and housebroken to serve as guardians to their masters and able to carry out their orders.

Mara had heard whispers in court, that the Noghri's allegiance to Vader and the Emperor was only proof of how foolish they were.

After running through a series of exercises with some of the younger Noghri, under the careful eye of the senior Death Commando, Mara approached the newest member of their team, a young Noghri by the name of Rukh, whom she had injured during the last exercise.

"You came in with too much momentum," Mara said, handing him a box of bacta patches. "It was easy to deflect your blow and then hit you from the other side."

"Yes, I paid the price for my overconfidence." The Noghri agreed, taking the box from her. "You are very fast... for a human."

"I have been training for many years and in many different ways." Mara stated. She had to be careful around the Noghri, they were a very proud people who put their honor first and foremost. She could not patronize them or diminished them in any way.

The Noghri nodded and kept tending to his wound.

"May I ask you something?" Mara asked carefully. When Rukh nodded an affirmative, Mara continued: "Why are you here? Did you choose to become a Death Commando?"

"It is a great honor to serve our savior."

"So, you chose it?"

"Yes, I most certainly did."

"You could have been doing something else instead? Maybe stayed home with your family?"

"If I so chose, yes. But that would bring no honor to me and my clan. Why do you ask, Emperor's Hand? Were you not given a choice also?"

_No,__ I wasn't._ Mara almost answered. And it was true, Mara realized, even though she was proud to do her master's bidding and liked being the Emperor's Hand, she had never been given a choice in the matter. Strange that she had never considered it before.

"I see." Rukh muttered before Mara could actually answer his inquiry. Cursed Noghri were far more insightful than she gave them credit for.

Trying to steer the conversation away from her choices, Mara then asked:

"You said something about a savior. Do you mean the Emperor?"

"Lord Vader saved the Noghri homeworld, with the assistance of our Emperor." Rukh answered and Mara could feel the reverence in his tone.

"May I ask how?" She insisted while helping the Noghri place a bacta patch on the wound on his back.

"Many years ago, just before what your people call the Clone Wars, a terrible battle took place above the skies of our homeworld and only ended after one of the great ships crashed on the surface. As a result of this crash a toxin was spilled which infiltrated our land and water and started killing our planet. In less than a year, most of our planet became bare. It was then that Lord Vader came and offered his help to us. In return for our allegiance to him and to the Empire, he gave us the means to restore our planet to health."

Now this was the kind of story that reinforced Mara's belief in the Empire. The Empire had helped this people survive something that otherwise would have led to their extinction. That the Noghri should feel indebted was only natural.

"So, I take it your world has been saved." Mara said with relief.

"Not yet. There is still much to be done on Honoghr, but the droids work day and night and the Emperor liberates all the funds necessary to our benefit. We are most grateful for his aid."

"Of course." Mara answered absentmindedly. '_It's not done yet? But the Clone Wars ended twenty years ago.'_

"I must go now." Rukh interrupted her musings. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Yeah, no problem." Mara waved at him.

The knott that had formed on her stomach weeks ago on Poln Major was now tighter than ever.

_Cursed Skywalker._

-TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

If having doubts was bad, having them confirmed was even worse. And for Mara Jade, having her doubts confirmed by a mysterious, unknown source only aggravated matters more.

Mara had just returned to Imperial Center from a mission - another idiotic Moff that believed he could fund his own private kinks with the Emperor's credits - when she received a message simply saying:

_You might find these interesting_.

And attached to it was a dozen or so files, some were holorecordings and some written documents.

The one Mara opened first was labeled _Honoghr Ecologic Status Report_. It was, as the name indicated, a full report on the ecologic balance of the Noghri planet, addressed to Vader and the Emperor and submitted by the local imperial supervisor, seventeen years earlier. It detailed the success of something called the engineered hybrid variant of the local kholm-grass in keeping all of the planet's ecosystems controlled by slowly furthering their poisoning, and also of the modified decon droids that appeared to be cleaning the planet, when in fact they were tending to the hybrid herb.

_'So'_, Mara thought, _'there was something weird about the whole twenty-year time lapse. The Empire is not helping the Noghri, it's making it worse. And by the Emperor's command.'_

Mara's stomach twitched in anger. The Empire was holding the Noghri under its thumb with promises of a better future all the while making sure they never gained their freedom. The Noghri were, for all intents and purposes, willing slaves. And one of the master minds behind the deceit was her very own master, the man Mara looked up to above all others, the man she had pledged her allegiance to.

Was there a logical explanation for this? The Noghri were terrific assassins and commandos. Did the Empire need their expertise that much?

Going against her self-preservation instincts, Mara opened another file.

This one was even worse. It was a copy of the actual plan, in Palpatine's own written words, to secretly and completely destroy the Caamasi homeworld. In other words, utter extermination of an entire race and culture. And not just any race and culture; a peaceful, loyal and wise race and culture, by every standard known to the galaxy.

There was absolutely no cause for Palpatine to order their destruction except if he found their ideology to be dangerous to his own personal agenda.

This realization hit Mara like a ton of duracreet steel and she had to hold herself both physically and mentally to keep from crashing. Mara only realized she was shaking when the datapad she was holding fell to the floor.

The state of her mind did not go unnoticed by her master.

_'My child?'_ His voice sounded in her head while his presence filled her spirit. For the first time in her life, she did not welcome him.

_'Master.'_ Mara acknowledged him, knowing fully well it wouldn't do her any good if she didn't.

_'Is something wrong?'_ He beckoned.

_'No, my Master.'_ She lied, pushing her real thoughts down to the depths of her mind where she hoped he wouldn't be aware of them.

_'You are upset.'_ Palpatine insisted.

_'It's just a silly thing, my Master. Nothing for you to be concerned about.'_ Mara replied, burying her previous thoughts and memories even deeper within. Palpatine usually took her word at face value and she hoped he would do so now and not search for the real reasons of her burst of shock and amazement.

_'Very well then. Come to me as soon as you are able, I have a new assignment for you.'_

_'Yes, Master.'_

After she felt his presence vanish from hers, Mara sighed in relief. Her master had not seen through her deception.

*.*.*

Less than thirty minutes later, Mara presented herself before the Emperor. She was shielding heavily but he did not comment on it.

"My Master." Mara addressed him, bowing her head as her right knee touched the floor.

"My Hand. Are you better now?" The Emperor asked and Mara could swear his concern sounded fake to her ears. She quickly muffled that thought before he could pick up on it.

"I am, Master. Thank you for your concern." She replied mechanically, rising again.

"Good. I have a new mission for you. You are to go to Naboo. Their local queen, Kylantha, is rumored to associate with the Rebellion. You are to dispense my justice upon her, my Hand."

"Yes, my Master."

"You may go now." Palpatine concluded, dismissing his Hand.

.*.

Only after returning to her quarters did Mara really take a moment to breathe and relax.

The Emperor had not questioned her further and her audience had proceeded as it usually did. To Mara, this testified to the trust her master bestowed upon her; a trust she was betraying every time she doubted his purpose.

A part of Mara couldn't help but feel unworthy of that trust. That part told her she should go to him and expose her doubts, and that she should tell him about meeting Skywalker. Or she should just put it behind her, erase the message she had received and go back to being the dutiful Emperor's Hand.

The other part of Mara rebelled at that thought. All her life she had believed in something that just wasn't true. She felt deceived; more than that, she felt betrayed.

And she hadn't even seen all the files yet.

But what could she do about it? The Emperor was her master, his home was her home. This was the only life she knew and she couldn't refuse it just because it wasn't as perfect as she had thought it to be.

The rebellious part of Mara told her to leave while the Emperor's Hand told her to suck it up.

Mara's hands reached for her datapad and once again she found herself scrolling down the files she had received, but this time she didn't feel up to opening any. Instead she found herself wondering who had sent them to her. Somebody obviously knew that she was investigating such things and had wanted to lend her a helping hand, or possibly, destroy her sense of certainty. At the moment, Mara was inclined to believe the latter.

Finding the file pertaining to the Noghri homeworld again, she immediately remembered Rukh's assertions about the Empire's kindness to his people. The Noghri was just as deluded as she was and Mara pondered if it was best to let him continue as such or to show him the truth and let him feel as crushed as she did.

She was pondering the pros and cons of telling Rukh when her datapad beeped with an incoming message - this one from the Emperor, giving her the intel she needed for her mission on Naboo.

Deciding she would tend to her mission first and make decisions later, Mara began packing and planning, and tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her mind asking if she would be able to continue doing her master's bidding knowing what she knew now.

*.*.*

Watching from a distance as the Emperor's Hand's ship disappeared in Imperial Center's atmosphere, Darth Vader wondered how long it would take his master's pet to break under the weight of her newfound discoveries.

The girl's loyalty to the Emperor was a hindrance to Vader's plans and the girl herself was a danger to his son.

Once Mara Jade started exhibiting signs of treason to the Empire, the Emperor himself would see to her termination, or would allow Vader to do it himself.

All the Dark Lord would have to do now was wait.

He would be smirking if his scars and helmet would permit such movement.

-TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~ **

It was a beautiful spring day in the city of Theed and, after spending a whole week listening to Han and Leia bickering, Han threatening to throw Threepio out of an airlock, Threepio complaining about Han's manners and the trip in general and Chewie and Artoo arguing in the background, Luke Skywalker was enjoying it a little too much.

He had managed to disentangle himself from the group and was wandering around the Theed City Park, taking in the fresh air and just relaxing while they were waiting by the children's playground for Leia's contact to show up.

Mon Mothma had sent Leia to Naboo to try and arrange a meeting between the Queen and the Alliance's High Command through her contact on the planet, a former colleague of Leia's from the Senate named Pooja Naberrie. And because Leia needed a ride, Han had immediately volunteered the _Falcon_.

Then, just before they took off, Leia had managed to persuade High Command that it would be a good idea to take Luke, since the Queen might be interested in meeting the Alliance's golden boy.

Luke had tried to argue that he was getting a little sick of being paraded around, but the princess had reasoned that this was for the good of the cause and he just couldn't say no to her. Besides, Luke was pretty sure that Leia was trying to distract him from thinking about a certain redheaded imperial he'd met over a month-and-a-half ago.

But now he was glad he had relented. The city was wonderful and the people were warm and welcoming. After so much flying around and being shot at, this was as close to a vacation as Luke had ever had.

Luke found himself thinking that, if his life was different, this planet could be his choice of a home.

He was considering this virtual option when the reflection of a ray of sun caught in a woman's red hair in the opposite side of the park drew his attention. The shade of red was exactly the same as Mara Jade's and the woman had the exact same build and moved in the exact same manner. Could it be?

Luke was about to move to follow the woman and investigate the likeness when his comm link chirped and Leia's voice summoned him back to the group.

"Blasters!" He murmured, suddenly feeling disgruntled again. He only hoped that, if that was indeed Mara Jade, the Force would direct their paths to cross again.

~.~

"Oh look, there's Pooja." Leia said when Luke rejoined them, and then waved at the taller woman coming their way. "Now boys, behave yourselves. Don't make me sorry for agreeing to bring you along."

"What do you mean, agreeing to bring us? You practically dragged us here." Han claimed.

"No, I asked Luke to come. _You_ decided to come on your own." Leia replied and Luke rolled his eyes at their never-ending arguments.

"Oh, and how were you supposed to get here? In Luke's X-wing's storage compartment? You ain't that small." The Corellian countered making the petite princess raise herself to stand on her toes and point a finger at his face.

"Look here, you nerf-her-"

"Leia, your friend's here." Luke interrupted, putting his hand on her shoulder to restrain her previous motion as much as to get her attention.

Ever the politician, Leia turned around and greeted Pooja in one fluid, elegant movement, her previous altercation with Han completely forgotten.

"Pooja!"

"Leia! How are you?" The Naboo former senator asked sympathetically while giving the Alderaanian princess a warm hug. Naturally, she was remembering the destruction of her friend's homeworld.

"I'm alright, thank you," Leia replied, completely composed. Even when she was crumbling inside, Leia Organa never showed it.

"That's good." Pooja said, smiling. Then she turned her attention to Leia's party, eyeing them with a mix of surprise and curiosity.

The princess took the cue and performed the proper introductions.

"Pooja, these are Captain Han Solo and his copilot Chewbacca," she said pointing at the infuriating Corellian and the Wookiee standing behind him. "And this is Luke Skywalker."

Pooja greeted them all with a smile and a "very nice to meet you", but quickly turned her attention to Skywalker.

"You are a Jedi?" She asked, noticing the lightsaber hanging from Luke's belt.

"In training, I guess." Luke replied, embarrassed. As much as he would like to claim the title, he knew he didn't deserve it.

"But you _are_ related to Anakin, are you not?" Pooja insisted and Luke's jaw dropped. It sounded like Pooja Naberrie knew – or had known – his father.

"Yes, I am. He was my father." He confirmed, his mind starting to race.

"I knew it! You look just like him... and you have his droid. Hi Artoo!" Pooja added, turning in the direction of the droids that were watching the reunion from the sidelines.

Suddenly, all eyes fell on the astromech droid.

~.~

A little while later, and due to security concerns, the rebel group had moved to Pooja's living room at the Naberrie estate.

Pooja insisted that Artoo had been Anakin's droid and that she and her sister had played with him quite a few times when she was little and Anakin came over. Artoo, however denied ever knowing the former Senator and they ended up concluding that the little droid must have had his memory erased at some point.

It still puzzled Luke, however, how his father's droid had come back to him in such uncanny circumstances.

The whole story got even weirder when Pooja remembered that her aunt Padmé used to have a protocol droid called Threepio.

"I can't believe this," Luke shook his head. "Next you're gonna tell me that your aunt is my mother and Han and Leia are my long lost brother and sister."

"Hey, not so fast kid. I ain't nobody's brother," Han countered. "Especially hers." He added, pointing to Leia. He _really_ didn't like the idea of being Leia's brother.

"Thank the Force for that." Leia replied dryly.

"Seriously speaking," Pooja said, "Anakin and my aunt Padmé were close, I heard my grandmother say that they were in love quite a few times, and my sister even made up this story once that they were secretly married, but all that was just rumors."

"But is there any possibility that they were true?" Luke insisted. "Pooja, I was raised by my aunt and uncle. I've only now began to know the truth about my father and I have no idea who my mother was or what happened to her."

Pooja studied the young man before her.

"My aunt was pregnant when she died," she said, and then her eyes became unfocused as she recalled old memories. "I remember thinking that it was really sad that her baby had died with her. But then I overheard a conversation between my mother and my grandmother in which Mom asked about the babies. My grandmother hushed Mom and told her that the Jedi had taken them and that it was safer for all of us if we just pretend they had died."

"Babies?" Luke asked.

"Yes. But I could be wrong, it was a long time ago."

"But there must be a way to confirm or disprove it." Luke insisted more. "Maybe if I talked to your mother or your grandmother."

"I'm afraid they have passed on." Pooja replied sadly.

"I'm sorry, Pooja." Leia said supportingly.

"Maybe if Luke were to have a genetic test and compare it to your family, you could sort this out." Han chipped in.

"Yes, we could do that. Aunt Padmé's genetic study is stored in the Grand Halls, we could go there and ask for a comparison." Pooja suggested. "I'll contact a friend there and see if he can help us."

"Yes, and let's not forget the reason we came here to begin with." Leia reminded everyone as well as herself. With all the talking about Anakin and Padmé, the droids and Luke she hadn't thought about the Rebel Alliance in hours.

Luke gave out a nervous laugh and apologized for the diversion.

"Well, getting back to our original question," Pooja said, "I'll visit with Queen Kylantha tomorrow and see when she can meet with you. But I must warn you, Palpatine still has much influence on Naboo; the Queen might not be so willing to part ways with the Empire, if she sees that that is not the will of her people or if she feels they will suffer for it. For all of her faults, Queen Kylantha does put her people's wellbeing first."

"And that's the kind of leader we need on our side," Leia stated. "Bringing Naboo into the Alliance would do wonders for our prestige throughout the galaxy."

From then on, Luke found it harder and harder to pay attention to what the two politicians were saying. His mind was traveling a parsec a second, going through all the implications of the previous talk. It was very possible that, in a routine diplomatic mission, he had encountered his family. And to think, he almost didn't come.

If it was true that Padmé Amidala Naberrie was his mother and that Pooja remembered correctly, did he have a twin brother or sister? Ben had never mentioned it, but then again, Ben had never mentioned a mother either and Luke was bound to have one. He and Ben had had so little time together, that it was entirely possible that the old man had planned to tell Luke these things and just hadn't had the time.

And to add to Luke's agitation, there was that glimpse of red hair glowing from the sunlight and this almost certainty that he would meet Mara again very soon.

~.~

In an opposite corner of the Naberrie living room, two droids spoke in binary language.

"Artoo, if you do know something about Mistress's Naberrie's aunt and Master Luke's father, you really should say something." Threepio admonished.

"I already said I know nothing."

"I believe you do, Artoo. You are a stubborn little droid who always thinks he knows best."

"Shut up, Threepio!"

"Don't be so rude, Artoo. And don't come crying to me when Master Luke has you dismantled for lying to him."

-TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

Mara Jade had been on Naboo for the better part of two weeks, investigating Queen Kylantha's ties to the Rebel Alliance and she still had found none. All she had discovered was that the Queen was one of the best and most beloved rulers in the Galactic Empire.

Despite, or maybe because of, having been installed as Queen of Naboo by Palpatine himself in the early days of the Empire, Kylantha had stayed on the job for far longer than any of her predecessors and was allowed some latitude by her people and the central government, and between reformations and fresh ideas, she became known as the queen who had restored the planet to its former glory after the end of the Clone Wars and her people loved her dearly.

Mara had to conclude that if only all the Moffs and Imperial Governors were like her, then there would be no cause for grievance throughout the galaxy and the Empire would be what Mara had always believed it was. It made her wish she could stay there and pretend that her whole life wasn't a lie.

Mara was about to give up and tell the Emperor that Kylantha remained, as always, a loyal subject of the Empire when she overheard her talking to Naboo's former representative to the Galactic Senate, Pooja Naberrie, about a meeting with the Alderaanian princess. And who else could that be but Leia Organa, renowned leader of the Rebel Alliance.

This did not look good for the Queen.

For the very first time in her life, Mara was dreading to enforce the Emperor's commands. He had been clear – if Kylantha was associating with the rebels, she would have to be _taken care of_, and now it seemed that she was so Mara would have to _take care of_ her.

But the thing was, Mara did not want to do it. Kylantha was a righteous ruler and a good person. It felt so wrong to Mara that she should die.

Maybe this was a false alarm, Mara reasoned. Maybe Kylantha was agreeing to meet Organa just to tell the princess that there would be no place for the Rebellion on Naboo. Maybe Mara didn't have to carry out the Emperor's orders.

Maybe Mara didn't have to carry out the Emperor's orders _even if_ Kylantha was guilty of treason. That idea surfaced in Mara's mind before she had a change to smother it and despite her attempts to dispose of it, the notion rooted itself inside of her and refused to let go.

After that, the only question on Mara's mind was if she was indeed strong enough to defy her master like that.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The next day, Mara made sure to be in the same room as Kylantha when the Alderaanian Princess arrived. She did not want to miss a single word said between them.

Right after arriving on Naboo, and in order to facilitate her investigations, the Emperor's Hand had secured for herself a place among the palace's maids, a position that allowed her enough freedom and access to all areas of the Queen's household as well as the ability to remain inconspicuous too, while conducting her enquiries. Only when and if Mara fulfilled her master's bidding would the Queen know who exactly she was.

She certainly wasn't counting on being recognized by anyone so she had no qualms in exposing her persona.

Only when Leia Organa walked in to meet with the Queen, followed by her escort of rebels, did Mara realize the flaw in her plan. Along with Organa came one of the few people in the galaxy that could expose Mara for who she was – the blue-eyed, blond-haired Jedi wannabe who had been plaguing her conscience, Luke Skywalker, complete with his lightsaber hanging from his belt.

As quickly and discretely as she was able, Mara excused herself from the room. With any luck, she hoped he hadn't spotted her.

~.~

The last few days in Luke Skywalker's life had been a whirlwind of emotions and restlessness, tempered by the mitigating atmosphere of the city of Theed.

If, on one hand, these days spent in the Naboo capital still felt like a vacation, and one he was determined to enjoy, yet on the other hand, the wait was killing him (in the best sense possible).

But Luke _was_ sick of waiting. He was sick of waiting for the Queen to grant Leia an audience. He was sick of waiting for Pooja's friend from the Grand Halls to return from his trip and conduct the genetic analysis that would determine if Luke was really Padmé Naberrie's son. And was sick of waiting to see Mara Jade again.

And if he could do nothing to speed up the first two reasons for his edginess, he could at least roam the city and try to find the mysterious redhead he was sure was Mara.

Unfortunately, if Mara Jade was indeed in Theed, she was not roaming the city like he was, because she was nowhere to be found.

Then, all of a sudden, his situation changed and things just started developing. Pooja returned one afternoon saying that the Queen had finally agreed to meet with Leia and would do so the next day. She had also finally been able to get in touch with her friend, Osgar Downe, and he had instructed her to collect some of Luke's blood for analysis and send it to his lab. Downe had promised to conduct Luke's genetic analysis himself when he returned to Theed in a couple more days.

And then finally the next day, as Luke walked into the Queen's chamber after Leia, Han and the droids, his eyes met with a pair of familiar green ones and, in the last place he would ever think to look, Luke found Mara Jade.

She was gone so fast from the chamber that he had to wonder if he had really seen her.

Leaving Leia and the others to speak to the Queen, Luke excused himself as soon as he was able without causing embarrassment to the Princess and left to once again search for the elusive imperial.

~.~

Mara strode out of Kylantha's chamber as fast as she could without drawing attention. If anyone was to ask, she would simply say that the Queen had ordered her to fetch refreshments from the kitchen. It took her a while to realize that she was running away from a farm boy from Tatooine.

When she finally stopped, Mara found herself in one of the more secluded corners of the palace gardens. Sitting on a bench, she took the time to steady her breath and consider her present situation.

The first thing she would have to find out when she returned was if Luke had really recognized her. The second was whether or not he had blown her cover.

She was trying to figure out how she would accomplish these things when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Mara?"

Jumping up from the bench in one swift move as she drew her hidden blaster, Mara turned and pointed it at the newcomer.

"Wow, don't shoot! It's me, Luke Skywalker." He said, putting his hand up as in a gesture of surrender.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to not sneak up on people?" Mara retorted. She couldn't believe he had not only caught up with her, but managed to sneak up on her.

"Han keeps telling me that." Luke smirked and took a step closer, putting the tip of his finger on the top of her blaster's barrel and pushing it down and away from his face.

Mara couldn't believe he was doing that, and she couldn't believe she was letting him.

"Remember me?" He insisted.

"I remember telling you to stay out of my way." She replied sharply, putting away the tiny blaster.

Luke tried to suppress his disappointment. He had looked forward to seeing her since they parted ways but, if her tone was any indication, Mara did not share his desire.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "It wasn't like it was on purpose." Luke would not let her know he had been looking for her. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked before she could.

"It's none of your business." Mara said, annoyed that he had asked first.

"Are you here for us?" Luke had just remembered that he was talking to an imperial agent, and one that answered directly to the Emperor. For all intents and purposes, Mara was the enemy.

"No. Look, Skywalker, it would be best if we just parted ways and pretend we never saw each other." Mara suggested, but then she remembered what she had been thinking just before his arrival. "Did you tell anyone in there about me?"

"No, I didn't." Noticing that she seemed relieved he had to wonder: "What are you doing in the palace?"

"I said it's none of your business." She snapped. The last thing Mara needed now was a Jedi wannabe tying her head in more knots. She already had trouble with the ones she already had.

As Mara turned to leave, Luke caught her arm and stopped her.

"Who are you investigating, Mara?" He pushed and firmed his hold on her arm. "I know what you do for the Emperor; you didn't tell me but I figured it out. Who have you come for?"

It didn't surprise Mara that Luke had figured out what she did, what did surprise her was why she was taking his inquiry without action. So she used his grip on her against him and twisted his arm, driving him down.

"Stay out of it, Skywalker! Or I'll have to deal with you too." She threatened, ignoring the pang that idea brought to her heart.

Getting up faster, than Mara would have expected, Luke seized her again, certainty dawning on him. It might have been a prodding from the Force.

"It's the Queen, isn't it?"

"Let go of me, Skywalker!" She pushed him away. "Touch me again and I _will_ hurt you."

"How can you do this, Mara? The Queen is innocent."

"Innocent? She's consorting with your rebel friends as we speak." Her voice was now a few octaves higher.

"Don't look now, Jade, but so are you." Luke raised his own voice to match hers.

"Don't tempt me. I _will_ turn you in." Mara yelled, as if volume could make up for the false threat. She knew she would never do it, no matter how crazy he drove her.

"If you were going to turn me in, you would have done it to Vader back on Poln Major."

By this point both Luke and Mara were shouting loudly and before they realized it, they were surrounded by palace guards and escorted to the brig.

-TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

It was arguable whether or not the discussion between the Queen of Naboo and the Princess of Alderaan was going well. The conversation was amiable enough, the Queen had a keen sense of humor and seemed to find Han's jabs amusing, but the truth was she was no closer to joining the Rebellion now than she was before.

Kylantha assured them that she sympathized with their cause - really, she did - but she couldn't and wouldn't jeopardize her people by going against the Empire. No matter where Kylantha's personal inclinations were, she had a duty to protect her people and she would not have Naboo become the next Alderaan.

Leia tried all the arguments she could think of: Naboo would not become the next Alderaan because the Death Star had been destroyed; there was already a large amount of support for the Alliance among the Naboo people; the Alliance would help defend the planet in case of an attack especially if the Queen allowed them to establish a base on the planet or one of its moons, but the Queen remained unyielding.

It was obvious to Leia that Kylantha was very much afraid of Palpatine, and the Princess knew the Queen had good reason to feel this way. Kylantha had let it slip that the Emperor had had the last Naboo Queen assassinated because she had been harboring Jedi fugitives during the early days of the Empire.

All in all, it would take something very big for the Queen to change her mind.

They had been discussing these subjects for well over two hours when a captain of the Palace Guard came in and whispered something to the Queen.

When he left, Kylantha turned to Leia and Han and, in what Leia could only describe as a mix of amusement and reproach, informed them that their Jedi friend had been arrested by the Palace Guard.

"What? The kid has been arrested? For what?" Han demanded. It was true that Luke had a knack for getting in trouble, but this was too much.

"He got into a fight with one of my maids." Kylantha said. "It got loud and, according to the guards, physical."

"Luke wouldn't do that." Leia stated as strongly as she could. "There must be some mistake." Even though she was sure of what she was saying, Leia couldn't help but think that this maid and the fight had everything to do with why Luke had made himself scarce earlier and so many times over the past few days.

"I too am willing to vouch for Master Luke," Threepio interrupted as if someone had asked his opinion. Behind him, Artoo tweeted his accordance. "He is a true gentleman."

"Thank you, Threepio." Leia said, signaling the protocol droid. This didn't usually shut him up, but maybe this time it would. "May we see him?" She asked the Queen.

"Of course, I will take you there my self. I'm very curious as to what happened." Kylantha said, showing Leia, Han and the droids to the door and then leading them to the palace's detention area.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The Royal Palace's detention area wasn't very big but it _was_ old, Luke noticed as he was being confined to one of the cells. The detention area itself only held half-a-dozen cells and they were all made of permacrete and durasteel bars, which made it possible to have a complete view of the area from anywhere within. It was obvious there were not made for holding dangerous foes for a lengthy period of time.

Right after the entrance to his cell was locked, Luke took a seat on the nearby cot and started thinking about getting out of there. Looking around, he could see Mara was thinking the same thing.

The redhead had been placed in another cell, of course, but one right in front of Luke's and they could see each other clearly through the bars. As soon as they were left alone, Mara started testing the bars and the lock by pushing and pulling them.

She was about to reach up into her hair for what Luke imagined was a pin when the captain of the guard came in and started bombarding them with questions.

Both Luke and Mara answered them as succinctly as they could, Luke saying he had come with the diplomatic party that was visiting the Queen and Mara merely identifying herself as one of the Queen's maids. When asked why they were fighting like that, Mara took the lead and told the captain that they were old _friends_ whose paths had crossed again. It was true, in a manner of speaking, but Luke knew that the captain was taking it as if they were former lovers with unfinished business.

Luke wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

But whatever Luke's feelings were, the captain had obviously been convinced by the story and left them alone again. Luke was sure he'd be seeing Han and Leia soon enough and stopped worrying about how he was going to get out of that jam. He _did_ wonder about Mara, though.

When he turned back to face the redhead, he found a most unexpected sight. She was sitting on her own cell's cot with her knees pulled up, her head resting against them and her arms stretched out on either side of her head and connected by her entwined fingers.

Luke would say she was crying but he heard no sound or any other indication of it. She could be just resting.

Sitting back on his own cot, he tried to read her through the Force.

Luke knew it was possible to read people's emotions and intentions through the Force, Ben had tried to run that technique by him while they were on the _Falcon_, but they'd only got to train for a few minutes so Luke wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

But still he tried; he really had nothing to lose. He reached out, closing his eyes, pretty much the same way he did when he was training with his lightsaber or like when he was in battle, and tried to sense Mara like he sensed the remote or his opponent's next move.

And then he _saw_ her, like a beacon of light in front of him. He reached further towards her until he felt them, a turmoil of emotions running wild inside her. There was confusion there, mixed with disappointment, a sense of purpose that was lost and of shattered beliefs. There was anger and fear and the greatest sense of loneliness Luke could ever imagine. And beneath it all, there was... all of a sudden, it was like a door had slammed in his face.

When he opened his eyes again, Mara was looking sharply at him, she had obviously felt his clumsy Force scan and had not appreciated it.

"Stay out of my head, Skywalker." Mara replied, trying to put some edge on her voice, but failing.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. To Luke, she sounded tired.

The truth was, Mara felt like she was about to hit rock-bottom. She felt like her life wasn't her own. She once had had a true purpose and a goal, but now she was _completely_ lost. She wanted nothing more than to change her life, but felt she lacked the strength to leave it behind.

And she was afraid. She was afraid of not ever finding a place for herself in the galaxy and of the changes she'd have to make in her life if she chose to leave her master.

But most of all, Mara was afraid of the Emperor's reaction. She no longer kidded herself that underneath the Emperor's harsh persona, hid a righteous man. He was evil and vindictive, and once he found out she was about ready to leave, he would undoubtedly kill her.

To make matters worse (or maybe better, Mara couldn't tell anymore) she had bumped into Skywalker again. When she had seen him, in the Queen's chamber, her heart had skipped a beat and Mara's heart had never skipped a beat before, so she panicked. For the very first time in her life, Mara Jade panicked. And like all people that panic, she had kriffed up.

Mara had gotten herself arrested, and even if things were being sorted out, she would certainly be forced to leave the palace. Well, considering that she really didn't want to kill the Queen, leaving the palace didn't seem like a bad thing, but what was a bad thing was if this fortuitous encounter with Skywalker ended up costing her her identity. Luke had gone along with her story in front of the captain, but he could still change his mind.

"Are you going to tell them about me?" Mara decided to ask.

"Are you here to kill the Queen?" He wanted to know.

"I was sent to do it..." She paused, trying to force the words to leave her mouth. Saying it would make it real and no longer just a possibility.

"But —" Luke insisted. He could be wrong, but he could swear she was wavering. Maybe she needed a little help. "— you don't want to."

"No, I don't." Mara's answer was barely a whisper.

Luke though that she looked so young and so old at the same time. Suddenly, her turmoil made perfect sense; Mara wanted to break free but lacked resolve to do it. Luke could relate to that; it was the same feeling he'd felt when Ben Kenobi had asked him to go to Alderaan and help the princess in the holorecording. In Luke's case, it had taken his family's death to change his mind, but he was hoping that in Mara's case, all it would take was a helping hand.

"You don't have to," he stated. "Leave this life before it destroys you."

"And what do you suggest I do instead, oh wise Jedi?"

Luke chose to ignore her jab and said: "You could just leave... or you could come with us. The Alliance would welcome you. Hell, the Alliance could really use you."

"Your suggestion is that I quit being used by the Empire to start being used by the Alliance?"

"Look Mara, I don't know what happened to you during the past weeks, but it's obvious your opinion of the Empire has changed. If you join us, I guarantee you will be joining the right side."

"That's what _he_ said. That doing his bidding would make the galaxy a better place."

"But now you know he was lying." Luke affirmed. "I'm not lying."

Mara knew Luke was telling the truth.

"You think the Alliance would welcome the Emperor's personal assassin?" She asked, a twinge of hope mixed with bitterness showing in her voice and her eyes.

"I'm sure of it." Luke smiled and Mara smiled back. It was a very timid smile, like she wasn't sure of how to proceed, but Luke caught the intention.

A few minutes later, when the Queen came in with Han, Leia and the droids, and asked Luke and Mara to explain what had happened, Luke told the story Mara had told the captain, all the while keeping an eye on the redhead who seemed to be in a state of deep thought. Just as he finished the tale, Mara addressed the Queen.

"I'm sorry your highness, but although the story Luke told you is _true_, it does not tell why I'm here. I'm an imperial agent and I was sent by Palpatine to kill you."

Mara's disclosure stunned all others in the detention area, even Luke, and they stared at her agape. Before they could react, she began explaining her mission and why she had decided to not go through with it. She didn't go into too much detail, but by the end of her confession, there were no more doubts about the Emperor's intentions and Mara's broken allegiance.

The Queen did not listen to Mara's account indifferently. In fact, she took it very personally. The Emperor's order was akin to a war declaration, and if he wanted war, war he would get.

Gathering her thoughts, Kylantha turned to Leia and said: "Return tomorrow evening, we'll talk some more."

When Luke and Mara were released, Leia turned to the other woman and offered her hand.

"Thank you for telling the truth, Mara. I know it couldn't have been easy."

Taking the princess' hand, Mara was able to once more feel pride in her actions.

"Will you come with us?" Luke eagerly asked Mara.

Looking around to the faces of the people standing there, Mara took a deep breath and made her decision.

"Yes."

Luke was so happy that, before he knew what he was doing, he was holding her in his arms. He was even happier when he felt her tentative hands tapping on his sides, even if she didn't really relax into his embrace.

This was how Mara Jade got her very first hug. Was this how people acted in the Rebellion?

In the background, Han and Leia smirked and chuckled.

-TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

Mara Jade didn't sleep much that night. Her brain wouldn't shut down and kept replaying the day's events and her final decision to join Skywalker's rebel friends. And every time she came to the same conclusion - she had made the right choice. Hadn't she?

But there was still something bothering her and it didn't take her long to figure out what that was. She was nervous about her master's - her _former_ master's - reaction to her betrayal.

What would she do when Palpatine contacted her next? The way their contacts usually proceeded, it took Mara's active permission to complete the contact, almost like answering a comm call, but Mara didn't fool herself believing her consent was a necessary step to establishing the contact. He just made it seem that way, it was another lie.

Maybe she should lie. He usually didn't contest the intel she provided; she still held his trust. It had worked when he had sent her here to Naboo. Maybe, for once, Palpatine would be the fool. Or maybe Mara was the fool for thinking that. Either way, she really had nothing to lose.

And if Palpatine was on to her, Mara would find out soon enough.

Without thinking, Mara reached into her backpack and retrieved her datapat and sought out the infamous message that had really rocked her world. She hadn't picked it up again since that day, but now she felt she had to know more.

Looking through the file list, she selected the one labeled _'Emperor's Hand Project'_.

What she found in the file ate away her last lingering qualm at betraying the Emperor. She had always believed she was special, trusted above all others, unique in her role and as it turned out she was just one of many other Hands. The one part of her job that made her the most proud of herself had been a lie too.

The final illusion of her role in the Empire dissolved and a brand new path cleared ahead of her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Early the next morning, Luke rose from his bed ever chipper than usual. He was usually described as a morning person, but coming out of his room whistling the latest jizz hit was a bit too much even for him.

"Kid, if you're gonna do that, at least hit the right notes. You're giving me a headache." Han groaned.

"Don't mind him, Luke. He's always grouchy." Leia said, smiling.

"No, I'm not. I'm a ray of sunshine." Han replied to the princess and then turned back to the kid. "Why are you so happy anyway? Does it have something to do with the redhead sleeping next door? Or maybe she paid you a little visit?"

"No, Han!" Luke countered, turning a bright shade of red and then noticing that the redhead hadn't joined them yet. "Where is Mara, anyway?"

"I was hoping you'd know." Han said, now sounding suspicious. They still didn't know Mara well and her background made Han wary of her, even if she had helped them with the Queen and Luke vouched for her.

"Your friend is outside, in the garden." Pooja informed as she was walking in. "She's been up for hours."

"I'm gonna go there." Luke said and exited the room.

"Be sure not to start another fight." Han shouted to Luke's back and chuckled only to stop when he saw the look of reproach on Leia's face. Why did he never seem to please her?

~.~

This time, Luke was not able to sneak up on Mara. She was aware of him since he first stepped out of the front door.

"Hey." He greeted and took a seat next to her.

Looking around, Luke had to conclude that Mara had a thing for secluded and quiet corners. This was a nice place, albeit a little chilly.

She looked up at him while he sat and he noticed she looked sad but determined.

"I needed some fresh air to clear my head."

Luke nodded.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He had to ask.

"No." Mara answered and he immediately felt relieved. He had been painfully aware of how much it bothered him that she could change her mind. "But this is a huge change for me." She continued.

"I understand that." He stated and gave her his most reassuring smile, one that gave her stomach butterflies.

Mara looked away as fast as she could, not wanting him to see her blush.

"May I ask what made you change your mind since Poln Major?" Luke was very curious about her reasons.

Mara waited a few moments and then reached for her datapad that was lying on the other side of the bench.

"After we went our own ways, the things you said lingered in my head and I began digging; the more I dug the more filth I found. Then I received these."

Mara handed him the datapad with the opened message. Luke scrolled down the files and gave her an inquiring look.

"There are things in there that would make your skin crawl, things Palpatine ordered or sanctioned. Alderaan wasn't the first world he destroyed. This is evidence. It's time people knew."

Luke noticed one of the files had a little forwarding symbol in front along with the previous day's date. It read _Honoghr Ecologic Status Report_.

"What's this one?" He asked.

"I sent that one to a friend who really needed to know. It's about his homeworld." Mara didn't elaborate and Luke didn't ask for more. He already knew she needed to do things at her own pace.

He also knew Leia would want to talk to Mara some more, a lot more in fact, and there was no point on burying their new ally with repeated questions.

Hoping to distract her from her morose mood and because there was another reason Luke was so happy this morning, he asked:

"We're gonna go to the Theed Grand Halls in a couple of hours. Do you want to come?"

"You're going sightseeing? I thought you guys wanted to prepare for your next meeting with the Queen."

"Yeah, but we had this already arranged." He grinned and Mara could tell this was important.

When Luke explained what they were doing, she could see just how important it was to him. She was also very troubled by it. If her search for Luke's father had almost gotten her in trouble with Vader, what would happen if a confirmed search for his mother was to come through? Would it have a similar response?

That train of thought brought an old question to Mara's mind, one she had almost forgotten about in the course of the past few weeks: What was the relation between Vader, Anakin and Luke Skywalker?

With all that in mind, and in case something did happen, Mara agreed to go with them.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

About two hours later the ever increasing group met with Dr. Osgar Downe, the leading anthropologist from the Grand Halls and Pooja's old friend. He was an elderly human male, with a receding hairline and spectacles hanging from the tip of his nose.

He had already analyzed Luke's blood and compared his genetic markers to Padmé's.

"So, Osgar," Pooja said, "what were the results?"

"They were a match to Queen Amidala's by a factor of 99.9 percent. You are indeed Amidala's child." He answered grinning and shaking Leia's hand enthusiastically and ignoring a very astonished Luke as well as Han's and Chewie's chuckles.

"No, No, Dr. Downe! It was Luke's blood you analyzed, _he_ is Amidala's son." Leia corrected, pulling Luke towards the confused doctor.

"Oh, yes! The markers _were_ masculine." Downe seemed to remember. "Congratulations young man." He turned to shake Luke's hand just as energetically as he had Leia's, drawing even more chuckles from the bystanders.

When the doctor finished his apologies and greetings, he turned back to Leia apologizing again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that..." He paused and observed the princess a little too closely. "You look so much like her. You have the same bone structure, it's quite uncanny."

"It's alright." Leia reassured him.

"It's true, you _do _look like her." Pooja stated. "In fact it was the first thing I thought when I saw you guys the first time from afar. You were standing right next to Luke and you two looked just like Anakin and Padmé."

"There were two babies, weren't there? Twins?" Han remembered.

"Han, that's crazy." Leia protested, immediately understanding what Han was trying to suggest. This conversation was taking a very weird twist.

"No it isn't." Luke said. "You told me you were adopted and we do have the same birth date."

"I can't be your sister, Luke. That's impossible."

"Excuse me Princess, but it is not impossible. Given the variables in common, the odds of you being in any way related to Master Luke, are –"

A chittery burst from Artoo interrupted Threepio. "Artoo, don't be rude!"

"We don't look the least bit alike." Leia continued to protest, ignoring the bickering droids.

"You look more like Luke's mother than he does." Han countered.

"This is crazy." The princess repeated, but now not as vehemently. The more she thought about it, the less crazy it seemed.

"It's not that crazy, actually. There were several cases of fraternal twins among Amidala's ancestors. Her paternal grandmother had a fraternal twin brother who died in childhood." The doctor contributed.

"That's terrible." Leia said.

"Guys!" Mara interrupted. If it was up to this bunch , they'd be spending the rest of the day arguing about whether or not Leia _might_ be related to Luke and Padmé Amidala. "How long would it take to run another test?" She asked the doctor.

"Considering we already know who to compare it with, just a few minutes."

Looking at all the eager faces around her, and Mara's impatient face, Leia relented.

"Just do it."

A few minutes later, after the result came back positive, a grinning Luke wrapped his newfound sister in a wookiee hug, spinning her around and repeating loudly "I HAVE A SISTER" while all others around cheered the discovery. Even Mara set aside her annoyance and found herself attempting a genuine smile.

This was just another reason to make this day Luke's happiest until now.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The rest of the day seemed almost unreal to Leia Organa. Should she now start calling herself Leia Organa Skywalker or Leia Skywalker Organa? She couldn't think about such details now. Not that Luke would let her forget them.

Luke. The farm boy from Tatooine she had met almost a year earlier in the Death Star. What a strange place to make a friend! And an even stranger place to meet the sibling she didn't even know she had.

The eager farmboy had come to rescue her in the Death star without knowing anything about her except that she needed rescuing. They had grown close so fast and she knew Luke had developed a crush on her in the beginning. She often wondered why she never had been able to see Luke in a romantic fashion. He was earnest and handsome, a great pilot and he was her age. By all accounts she should have crushed on him big time, but she never had. Maybe inside Leia had known all along Luke was her brother.

Leia smiled at that. She had a brother. She also had cousins and other relatives. Most of all, she had a home again. She knew Alderaan would always be her primal home, but it was nice to know she belonged somewhere again.

A little part of her was afraid that this was a dream and she would wake up and realize she was alone again.

"There you are." A Corellian voice came from behind her.

"What, you think I'd get lost?" She retorted with mirth. "This was my mother's home, Han. I won't get lost."

They were in the kitchen. Leia had come in to get a drink and had just stayed there, musing about her new family for obviously a little too long.

"Yeah, but it's not like you've always lived here." Han teased.

Why was he always teasing her? This time, Leia decided she wouldn't take the bait.

"Where's Luke?" She asked, surprised her new brother hadn't been the one to come looking for her. If he was overprotective before, Leia could only imagine how overprotective he'd become now.

"He's right where you left him, still trying to convince Jade to teach him how to use his lightsaber." Han smirked. "He would have come after you, but he's really starting to wear her down."

It was then that Leia remembered she was supposed to interview Mara about the Emperor before the meeting with the Queen. The day had taken such an astounding turn, that she had forgotten. Luckily it seemed that the imperial agent – _former_ imperial agent – wasn't going anywhere. Her brother would make sure of that.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Han asked.

"Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"You know, 'cause you're his newfound sister and he's still beaming around Mara instead of you."

"I'm just concerned she might hurt him." Leia shrugged. Apparently, she was also overprotective.

Han chuckled. "Already thinking like a big sister."

"Yes, I do. Luke's heart is pure and we know nothing about Mara. She could really hurt him." Leia stated, walking towards the sitting room where Luke and Mara were still arguing.

"You know, we haven't really figured out which one of you is older." Han pointed out.

"Do you have any doubt? Even in the off chance that Luke was born first, women mature faster than boys."

"Cute! Hey, if you're Luke's sister, are you still a princess?"

Turning back to face the tall Corellian, Leia replied: "I will always be a princess and you will always be a scruffy-looking nerf-herder."

After that, Leia turned on her heels and trotted back to the sitting room. She did not turn to see Han's lopsided grin that seemed to say _'still got it'_.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Skywalker, I'm _sure_ you don't want to learn the same way I did." Mara argued for what seemed like the thousandth time but her opponent was relentless.

"It's gotta be better than learning with remotes and the only person I know that can handle a lightsaber."

"I didn't learn with remotes."

"Exactly! How did you learn? Was it him?"

Mara wasn't sure if he was referring to Vader or the Emperor.

"You wanna know how I learned? With a stormtrooper squad shooting at me until I got it right."

"What?" Luke snorted. He wasn't expecting that answer. Suddenly remotes didn't sound so bad.

"They had the blasters set on stun, most of the times. Other times they had them on a low level bolt setting that left scorch marks and hurt like hell."

Luke thought about it for a few moments. Every new bit of information about Mara's past shed a new light on the young woman. He already knew she had started very young and to put a young child through that kind of training... well, it was just plain cruel.

"Do you know how to duel?" Luke asked some time later.

"A bit. My master... I mean, the Emperor never saw the need for me to delve too much into it because my line of work didn't really bring me in contact with stray Jedi, so he only taught me the basics."

"Stray Jedi would be Vader's department." Luke remarked, remembering his father.

"Yeah."

"But not only Jedi use lightsabers, right?" Luke asked.

"I guess not. But I really never met anyone else besides you, Vader and the Emperor who did."

"Alright kids," Leia stepped in, "it's time for our meeting with the Queen."

Getting up from their respective chairs, Luke and Mara followed the Princess out of the sitting room.

"Who are you calling kid?" Mara snapped before she forgot. "Don't call me kid."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

At that time and a half-a-galaxy away, Darth Vader received an automatic alert from the Grand Halls of Theed central computer.

It stated that two anonymous genetic analyses had been run and compared to his late wife's genetic markers – one for a male and one for a female.

Shock reverberated through the Dark Lord's body and mind. Not only did he have a son, whom he had already identified, but also a daughter. Padmé had been carrying twins.

Thinking back to the lovely form of his dear wife in her last days, he remembered how unusually big her stomach had seemed to the inexperienced Anakin. He had never had a chance to ask.

He had to discover his daughter's identity. Then, reunited with his children, Vader would finally be able to destroy the man who had destroyed him – his master, the Emperor.

Calling two of his Noghri commandos, Vader ordered them to go to Theed, find out who his daughter was and bring her, and his son, to him.

-TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine ~ **

This time, Queen Kylantha directed Leia and her friends to a small parlor adjacent to her personal quarters. This was a better place to hold the kind of meeting they were about to have, it was far quieter than the Queen's visitor chamber they had been using the previous day.

The change in the whole group's mood did not escape the perceptive Queen.

"I see the airs of Theed are doing wonders for you and you friends, Princess. Even our new friend seems to be in a better mood today." The Queen remarked, directing her eyes to Mara.

"We received some wonderful news of a personal nature today, Your Highness. Even though it only concerns myself and Luke directly, it seems to have affected all of us in some way." Leia replied. She wasn't sure if she should tell the Queen about her newfound relationship to a former Naboo Queen and Senator.

But apparently the Queen had an inquisitive streak and Leia ended up revealing everything.

Kylantha smiled widely at the news and formally welcomed Leia and Luke to their new homeworld even going as far as to make a toast.

After the small festivity, it was time for more serious matters and all eyes fell on Mara as she recounted, with greater detail, Palpatine's orders to kill the Queen as well as some of the things she had uncovered over the course of the last month.

Kylantha was distraught, as were the others, over Mara's disclosure of what the Emperor had done to Caamas and Honoghr and horrified when they saw in Mara's datapad indisputable proof of some of of his other doings.

Mara had finally found the courage to look at all the files after discovering the existence of the other Hands and had found that they contained evidence of how her former master had manipulated and deceived the galaxy. He had actually concocted the Clone Wars.

"Unbelievable." Kylantha murmured with her eyes pinned to the datapad. "He must be stopped."

"So, we can count on you?" Leia asked.

"Of course! You have my full support. I might even have a place for that new base the Alliance needs so much."

"But you need to take it easy there," Mara cut in. "If Palpatine hears word of this, he will take action."

"There are not many people here that would tell him." Kylantha remarked.

"The Sector's Moff, maybe." Mara suggested. "I know Panaka is very loyal to Palpatine."

"Palpatine has been good to him. But he is very intelligent and loyal to Naboo and will not turn a blind eye if confronted with these facts." Turning to Leia and Luke the Queen added: "He was personally responsible for your mother's security during her tenure as Queen, did you know?"

"No," both twins replied. That little piece of information made them immediately want to secure the man's loyalty.

"I will speak to him." Kylantha proposed. "See where he stands."

"In the meantime, I'm gonna have to report something to Palpatine. He will expect me to check in with an update and will be suspicious if I don't." Mara said. She was really worried about this. It was the flaw in her defection.

"Do you really have to?" Luke asked with extreme worry.

"He'll know something is up if I don't."

Mara still had to find a way to explain her connection to the Emperor to her new allies. She knew they would have a hard time understanding that they could communicate anytime anywhere through the Force. She knew they would look at her differently if they knew.

In the mess her life had become, one thing she was really grateful for was Palpatine's patience. He had yet to force a connection with her, but she already had felt him prodding, like a poke in her Force sense.

"Why don't you just comm him and say that the Queen is innocent?" Han proposed.

"Then he'd expect me to report back immediately."

"And what's wrong with him knowing you defected? What's he gonna do?"

"Then he'll send someone else to kill the Queen, Han." Leia stated.

"Yes, and if I'm going to get that base, I don't need more imperial agents around here." Kylantha agreed.

"What are we gonna do, then?" Luke asked. "Can't you say you're investigating something else?"

"I know!" Kylantha declared. "We'll comm Palpatine and you tell him that I'm innocent of the claims, then I ask him to lend you to me to settle some affairs as a way to appease me for his suspicions."

Thinking about it, Mara had to admit that this solution could at least postpone her problem. Also, the fact that Kylantha would share in the comm call would explain why the contact wasn't made through the Force. She _never_ wanted to feel Palpatine inside her head again.

"Ok, then! What about that base." Han chipped in.

"How many beings are we talking about?" The Queen asked.

"Less than ten thousand," Leia mused. "Plus droids, five or six squadrons of fighters, about thirty medium sized transports."

"I can offer you our biggest moon, Ohma-D'un, which is capable of sustaining life and it's uninhabited. I have to warn you, though, it's very wet. There's also a rather large space station located in the sixth orbit around our sun, the TFP-9, which is unoccupied. It has been empty since it was attacked before the Clone Wars, but I think your engineers might be able to make something of it."

"That could work." Leia affirmed and saw both Han and Luke assenting.

"I'll arrange for visits, then. Mara, should we take care of that comm call now?"

"Sure." The redhead replied. Like all painful things, the sooner it was taken care of, the better.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The next few days went by rather swiftly.

Luke and Leia spent a lot of time hearing old family stories from Pooja and met her sister Ryoo, her husband and children. Their new family was growing every day.

Han ended up feeling a little neglected by Leia's lack of attention to him and spent most of his time with Chewie, working on the _Falcon_ and Mara spent hers either being dragged around by Luke or trying to teach him some lightsaber techniques. Mara was pleased to notice that, despite her lack of teaching experience, Luke was making remarkable progress.

Her place among Luke's friends was secured when, on the day after the meeting with the Queen, Mara received a notification about a new attack the Empire was planning. She had set up a filter on the system to notify her when certain orders were issued. It was a way to always know what was going on in all branches of the Imperial Armed Forces. When she saw what it was, she immediately warned Leia.

"Vader is attacking Deyer?" The Princess asked. Leia wasn't even sure she knew where that was.

"Yes, it seems the people there have voiced their support of the Alliance a little too loudly. It has reached Vader's ears."

"When will it happen?" Han questioned.

"It's scheduled to go down in fifteen standard days."

"We have to warn High Command. They can evacuate the people." Leia said. "Thank you Mara. You might have saved a lot of people."

Leia might have voiced her thanks, but it was Luke's smile that warmed Mara to the core.

~.~

Despite herself, Mara found Luke's constant company to be refreshing, even if he _was_ always touching her. Whether it was a tap on the shoulder or a leading hand on her back, a squeeze of her hand, all this physical contact was something she found both disturbing and comforting. And Luke did it with such ease, that it made all these gestures seem like something every people did. It was just something else Mara Jade had been cheated out of.

But as long as she kept herself busy with Luke, she found less time to think of the U-turn her life had taken and of how long it would take the Emperor to figure out her betrayal.

The staged comm call a few days earlier had gone well and exactly like the Queen had predicted. She had acted appalled by Palpatine's suspicions and in the end he had relented to let the monarch borrow the Emperor's Hand and so Mara was now _officially_ answering to the Queen.

There was something quite ironic about the situation, but Mara couldn't tell exactly what it was.

She was considering this, alone in her room in the dead of night, when suddenly she felt someone slip into her room.

"Emperor's Hand." A Noghri voice sounded in the darkness and two Noghri forms emerged from it.

"Rukh?" Mara inquired, reaching with the Force to turn on the light in the room and trying to calm herself down. What were the Noghri doing here? What was their intention? And how did they always manage to sneak up on her?

"Yes," the Noghri confirmed and pointing to his partner, he added. "And this is Cakhmain Clan Eikh'mir."

Now that there was some light in the room, Mara could see both Noghri commandos and, more importantly, could see their weapons in their holsters.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were going to ask you the same question. You are keeping some strange company, Emperor's Hand."

"My company is my business. And don't call me that!" Mara retorted. "Did you come for me?"

"No, it is a coincidence to find you here." Rukh said.

That meant the Emperor hadn't sent them. He was still not on to her. But then why were they here? The answer immediately presented itself in her mind. Vader had sent them after Padmé's children.

But, hadn't Rukh received her message? Mara decided there was no way to beat around the bush on this one, so she just asked about it.

"I did receive your message." Even though his voice was completely neutral and its nuances were hart to pick up on, Mara could swear there was determination behind his words, she just couldn't tell what that meant. At least not until he continued.

"I have communicated your findings to my clan's Maitrakh who in turn has confirmed them. Our brothers on Honoghr have dismantled one of the decon droids and uncovered their true purpose. We are grateful to you for opening our eyes."

"But you're here under Vader's command, despite it all." Mara commented.

"It is best to remain inconspicuous and only strike back at the proper time. Our vengeance will come and it will be ruthless." Rukh affirmed, making a shiver run down Mara's spine. The Empire had made another tremendous enemy and it was hiding right under their noses. "I see you have chosen differently."

Was he saying she was supposed to have done the same?

"Yes. I can no longer work for the Emperor in true conscience." She replied defensively.

"Is it because of Honoghr?"

"Partly, but Honoghr is just one of the Empire's many skeletons. I found quite a few more."

"So you are joining the Rebellion?"

"Yes, but the Emperor does not know yet."

"You fear his reaction." Rukh concluded.

"Listen, Rukh, what you came here to do... it was to kill Skywalker and Organa?"

"No, it is to take them safe and sound to Lord Vader."

"Why does he want them?"

"That we do not know. His orders were to identify Amidala's daughter and take her and her brother to him."

There was something there. A connection between Anakin Skywalker, and Amidala, and Vader but Mara still couldn't figure out what it was. She felt like the truth was right in front of her eyes and she couldn't see it.

"You can't do it." She stated.

"Why not? If we don't, Lord Vader will be displeased."

"He destroyed your home. You do not have to please him. But Skywalker and Organa can help you. When I told them about your homeworld, they were outraged. Think about it, the Rebellion has infrastructures the Noghri don't, if you join them, victory will be assured and your vengeance will undoubtedly be complete."

Mara watched the two Noghri confer with hopes that she had gotten through to them. The Noghri were stubborn but they were very intelligent. Surely these two would see the benefits of what she was talking about.

"We have decided it would not serve Honoghr's best interest to take Amidala's children to Lord Vader, but we would like to talk to them and discuss the possibility of an Alliance."

Mara breathed in relief and went to wake up her rebel friends.

~.~

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the upstairs drawing room.

It was interesting to see how the rebels had placed themselves in regard to the Noghri. Leia was sitting in the middle of the biggest couch, with Luke and Han on either side, obviously protecting her. Chewie stood guard behind her with Threepio on his right. Artoo had taken position next to Pooja, who in turn had taken a seat in a wooden chair a little behind Luke, but close enough to not miss anything. Mara had taken a mediating position in a one-seat couch with large armrests and on her other side, meters away in front of Leia stood the two Noghri, whose stance mimicked Chewbacca's. There was suspicion in the air, and it showed in everyone's body language.

Mara had explained who the Noghri were, what they had come to do and what they now intended, which of course explained the thick atmosphere in the room.

"Mara Clan Jade has convinced us that it is not wise to take you to Lord Vader." Rukh said.

"Mara is right," Leia said as calmly as she could. "We are now aware of the story of your people and of how the Empire has betrayed you. If you join us, we will help you get justice. We will expose what they did to you."

"We ask you not to do that." Cakhmain stepped in.

"You don't want people to know what they did to you?" Leia didn't bother to hide her surprise.

"If what they did becomes common knowledge, they will wonder why we still serve them."

"So you want to keep working for these monsters?" Luke questioned, suspiciously.

"It is the best way to achieve our goal."

"Oh, I see!" Han remarked. "You want to attack from within."

"You understand then." Rukh assented.

"Maybe there's a way we can still help each other." Luke suggested. "Staying where you are, you'd be perfectly placed to spy on Vader and the Emperor. You could relate stuff back to us."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Han affirmed and Mara and Leia agreed.

"And what would we gain by helping you?" Rukh asked.

"Friends that will help _you_," Leia stated. "Eventually there will come a time to make our move. Working together we can achieve that moment faster and plan it more efficiently. We all fight for the same thing, so we should fight together. Together we will win."

The Noghri exchanged a few brief words before Rukh faced Leia again.

"We approve of your plan, but we are only two members of our species. We must discuss this with our Maitrakhs and they will take it up with our Council."

"We understand," Leia nodded.

"In the meantime, we will tell Lord Vader that you had already left the planet. We will however have to reveal your identity to him."

"But then he'll be onto Leia." Han protested before Luke could.

"That can't be helped at this point." Mara interceded. "If they return completely empty handed, Vader will probably kill them."

"It will be alright. I was already on his hit list anyway." Leia appeased the Corellian and her brother. "But why does he want us this badly?" She had a feeling this wasn't just about their rebel status.

"We do not know. But if we find out, we will tell you."

"I'd appreciate that. Here are a series of encrypted code channels you can use to get in touch with us." Leia signaled Artoo who, in turn, handed a datacard to Cakhmain.

"We thank you. And we wish you success in your endeavors."

"We wish you the same." Leia concluded.

Bidding their farewell, the Noghri made their leave so quickly and silently, that the others were left to wonder if they had the power to just vanish.

-TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

Despite not having slept much the night before because of their late night 'summit', the crew and passengers of the _Millennium Falcon_ left Naboo early the next morning.

Leia had been unable to get in contact with Rebel Command and relay the Deyer situation to them, so it was deemed necessary and urgent to deliver the report in person. The fact that their nighttime visitors had advised them to leave the planet only reinforced the group's decision.

They only lingered long enough to explain the situation to Queen Kylantha and assure her they'd be back as soon as possible. Leia in particular was relieved to find the monarch to be most understanding.

Once they were in hyperspace, Han informed everyone that their estimated time of arrival on _Home One_ was around three days.

"That is if the ship holds." Leia murmured to Mara.

"So, it doesn't just _look like_ a piece of space junk?" The redhead replied snarkly.

Their comments apparently made it to Chewie 's ears because the Wookiee roared at the two young women.

"Don't mind Chewie, Mara, he's always grouchy." Luke added, coming to join them. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." He added, pulling Mara by the hand.

Even though she was now so used to Luke's familiarities she still was very much aware of his warm hand holding hers. As for Luke, he was extremely pleased that Mara no longer stiffened every time he touched her. Progress was being made.

Some minutes later they returned to find Chewie and Han engrossed in a dejarik game and Leia bored out of her mind.

"Hey, let's practice." Luke suggested to Leia, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and handing it to her.

"What?" Three voices rang in unison. Leia because the suggestion was taking her completely by surprise, Han because the last thing he needed was another rookie Jedi waving that damned lightsaber thing inside his ship and Mara because no one had told her she would have another Jedi wannabe poking her for lessons.

"Yeah" Luke replied to his sister, choosing to ignore the other two. "This is as much yours as it is mine. It was our father's."

"Yes, but Obi-Wan gave it to you." She pointed out.

"Only because he met me first. He never got to be with you." Luke had given it much thought and had come to the conclusion that it was Ben's intention to reveal Leia's kinship to him after they had successfully rescued her.

"But, Luke, I'm not a Jedi."

"Neither am I. But I'm working on it."

"But you have the Force, I don't."

"Maybe you do. Have you ever tried it?" Luke asked impatiently. "Look Leia, until I Ben started training me, I had no idea what the Force was and that I could access it. You're my sister; you probably can do it too. These things tend to run in the family. Right?" At this point, Luke turned back to Mara for support.

"Don't look at me, I don't know." The redhead replied.

From the cockpit's entrance, Artoo twittered an affirmative.

"And how do you know that, Artoo?" Threepio asked his counterpart. After the astromech answered, the protocol droid translated for the others: "Artoo says he looked it up on the Holonet. But really, I don't remember ever seeing such information there, I'm not sure what he's talking about -"

Chewbacca's growl interrupted the protocol droid.

"Oh! It appears Chewbacca has heard this too." Threepio said.

"Since when do you know anything about Jedi?" Han asked his copilot.

[Since the Clone Wars.] Chewie barked back.

"Never mind that." Luke interrupted. "Come on, Leia. There could be a Jedi in you."

Leia groaned, but got up and took the lightsaber anyway.

"Fine! What do I do now?"

"That switch turns it on and... here." Luke handed her a helmet with the blast shield down. "Put this on."

"But I won't be able to see a thing." She complained.

"If I remember correctly, that's the idea." Han provoked from the dejarik table.

"Mara, jump in here any time." Luke called to his reluctant teacher.

"Oh, I think you're doing just fine there, Skywalker." Mara smirked, taking the seat Leia had vacated. This was going to be fun.

"Ok," Luke hesitated. "Leia, reach out with the Force and _see_ the remote."

"What?" The Princess frowned under the helmet.

"You have to extend your awareness," Luke explained, "and visualize the remote. Start."

As if on command, the already activated remote started shooting its low power shots at the princess who, swinging the blue blade up and down and left and right, managed to miss every single one of them.

The entire audience tried really hard not to laugh. They failed miserably.

"Hey, Chewie, if we keep giving rides to these two, we're gonna have to install shields on the _inside_ of the ship." Han chuckled and was greeted by more laughs and Luke's and the princess' grunts.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

On the edge of the Pyria System, the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ shuddered with the power of the dark side.

Inside, in his personal quarters, Darth Vader had just received the report from the team of Noghri he had sent to Naboo, given by their commanding officer. The mission had only been partially successful for the duo had not been able to capture Padmé's children although they had uncovered the daughter's identity.

The ship's frame shook again when the Dark Lord recalled his daughter's holo to the main projector. It was a blurry image, taken from the Grand Halls of Theed's security system, but it showed her face in a close up that left no room for doubt – it was Leia Organa.

Padmé's daughter was the Princess of Alderaan.

His daughter was the same young woman he had personally tortured aboard the Death Star almost a year earlier.

He had tortured his own daughter.

If he had any tears he would have shed them, but the dark side had long ago taken his tears his tears, so Darth Vader was left with only his anger and his pain.

For the millionth time in the past twenty years, Darth Vader cursed the day he had met Chancellor Palpatine.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The rest of the trip went on without a hitch and by the time they reached the seventieth hour, the _Millennium Falcon_ landed on _Home One's_ main hangar.

_'So, this is what camaraderie looks like.'_ Mara Jade thought as she watched the festival of greetings and brotherly hugs complete with back slaps that was happening in front of her. She had never before witnessed such a display of friendship. There was no such thing in the Empire's ranks.

Noticing Mara had stayed behind, Luke decided it was time to make her the center of attention.

"Guys! Hey guys! This is Mara." He said, coming to stand beside her and placing the familiar hand on her back, pushing her forward.

"Hi Mara!" A dark haired, brown-eyed man offered her his hand. "Welcome to the nut house. I'm Wedge, Luke's XO, and this band of rowdy men you see around you are the Rogues."

"Hi." Mara replied, shaking Wedge's hand lightly and looking around to the noisy group of rowdy men. She had already heard much about them from Luke over the past few days and felt almost like she already knew them.

By the time the Rogues finished introducing themselves to her, Mara noticed more people had arrived and they were quietly talking to Leia and glancing to back to her.

Mara immediately identified them. They were the distinguished heads of the Rebel Alliance, Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar, and along with them was another face Mara knew well, the High Command's newest member and former Imperial officer, Crix Madine.

There was no going back now. Strangely, or maybe not, Mara found that notion a refreshing one.

It didn't take long before Mara was led to an inner room to be debriefed. As a new ally and one with a special connection to the Emperor, her interview took precedence over all other matters.

She was ready for it, she truly was, but there still was something quite disconcerting to be the one being interrogated. The only other times Mara had found herself in this position was when, as part of her training, she had been taught endurance techniques for countering interrogation methods. But this time, Mara had no intention of employing such techniques.

She was going to cooperate completely.

Mara's interview lasted hours and during it, she explained what she knew about her background, the kind of training she had had, what her duties were and why she had decided to leave the Empire. She showed the files stored in her datapad and related the intel she had on the forthcoming attack on the Deyer colonists. Through it all, she kept her temper in check and at the end was finally _officially_ welcomed to the Alliance.

When the door to the briefing room slid open, Mara found Luke leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for her. She was not surprised but she _was_ pleased and gave him a genuine smile as thanks.

While the High Command decided on a course of action for the Deyer colony and discussed Queen Kylantha's offers, Luke treated Mara to a dinner in the mess hall. It would have been a quiet dinner if Luke's Rogue friends hadn't decided to turn it into a full-blown welcome party.

-TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

The process of putting in motion a plan for evacuating the Deyer colonists was a much too slow process for Mara's liking. It was true that their forces were scattered and they were partially distracted by the intel she had provided about Palpatine's past doings, but wasn't it possible to get them moving a little faster?

All in all, it took High Command almost a full standard week to get everything rolling. Considering the time it had taken the _Millennium Falcon_ to get to _Home One _and the time it would take the evacuation force to get to Deyer, it was a very close call.

Deyer might have seemed like a beautiful and peaceful planet from orbit but in reality it was a harsh and inhospitable place to live in.

It was almost completely covered by oceans – something Admiral Ackbar found extremely pleasing – and its inhabitants lived primarily in floating raft cities. It was a hard life, but they seemed to like it.

The planet had been settled a generation earlier, just before the Clone Wars broke out, by a few thousand people, mostly humans. These colonists, despite the war raging throughout the galaxy, still managed to create a peaceful albeit anarchistic society. Maybe because they had not participated actively in the war, they remained unwavering in their idealistic nature and stance, and upon hearing about the destruction of Alderaan by the Empire, they did not think twice about voicing their objecting arguments.

Unfortunately, they voiced them a little too loudly.

Mara was standing almost in the middle of the main square of Feiya, the only settlement of Deyer. She was surveying the departure of a couple of shuttles that were taking their passengers to the capital ships waiting in orbit.

High Command had managed to bring in one _Dreadnaught_ and one rebel destroyer, each equipped with five shuttles, as well as two X-wing squadrons. These ships, plus the _Falcon _were to evacuate all of Deyer's colonists, circa of 7000, and take them to safety.

The colonists had not been happy to leave their home, but they were not stupid and they knew it was foolish to not accept the help they were offered. They'd just have to make a home out of a different place. Or, as some hoped, return to Deyer at a later date and rebuild. The main thing was that they lived to do either.

Most of the population had already been taken away and, by her latest account, the rest would be evacuated in the next round. Then they would be clear to leave.

Mara watched as the _Falcon _landed again about a hundred meters away and lowered its ramp letting out Leia.

"How many left?" The Princess asked, nervously.

"There are eighty-five more colonists to go and then it's just us." Mara answered, looking at her datapad to make sure.

"So we need four more shuttles." Leia surmised. Picking up her comlink, she commed the control center and urged them to hurry. "A fleet of Star Destroyers led by Vader's flagship has been spotted entering the system." She informed Mara and was not surprised to see the redhead flinch. News of the approaching imperial ships had not been forwarded to the surface to avoid panic.

From inside the _Falcon_, Han came to join them. "Control says we have a little over twenty minutes before they are in range." On the far right side of where they were standing, two X-wings landed and Luke and Wedge came to join them.

"Yes, we need to get out of here. Start dividing the people into groups. They need to enter the shuttles in an orderly manner as soon as they lower the ramps."

As Mara, Han, and Leia began dividing the groups and instructing the people a dark-haired woman with deep green eyes approached the Corellian captain. She was very upset.

"I can't find my sons." She told him.

"Calm down. I'm sure they're here somewhere."

"They're not! Kyp didn't want to leave, so he ran away, and then Zeth went to find him and he's not back, either." As the woman explained, a man joined them. By the way he stood next to her, Han could tell he was her husband.

"Ok, ma'am! We'll find them. What do they look like and where do they usually run to?"

"Kyp's nine and Zeth is almost thirteen. They have dark hair, Kyp as green eyes Zeth's are greenish-brown. They usually hang out in the west part of town, near the fishing docks, but I've checked there." The man said.

"Right! You two stay here in case the boys come back. We'll go find them." Han stated, signaling to Luke and Wedge.

Within a minute, the three men were out looking for the kids.

On the bridge of the _Executor_, Lord Vader stood stiff and quiet. Something more than the presence of a few rebel ships was making the blood roar through his veins. There was something else on the planet below, something that beckoned to him.

There was someone there, someone whose presence sang to his blood.

Reaching out with the Force towards the blue planet, Vader realized it was his children.

Suddenly, the presence of the rebel ships and the fate of the Deyer colonists disappeared from Vader's mind. All he could think of was that his children were within his grasp and he would be damned if he let them slip through his fingers.

Luke and Wedge were not able to keep searching for the boys for long. The imperial fleet was approaching the planet quickly and the two pilots were needed in their squadron formation. They got to their fighters just in time to escort the last of the shuttles.

Still on the ground, Mara, Leia, Chewie and the boys' parents, Jak and Dina Durron, met up with Han and continued sweeping the neighborhood looking for the kids.

It didn't take much longer to find the two boys since the older one, Zeth, had already managed to convince his little brother that it would be best to return to the main square. As soon as the Durrons were reunited, the entire party quickly made their way back to where the _Falcon_ was waiting for them.

As they approached the main square, they could see signs of the battle taking place in orbit. The sky above was filled with explosions and traces of ion cannon blasts. It didn't take much to imagine Rogue and Nomad Squadrons flying loops around the TIEs and trying to disable the _Interdictor _the Empire was sure to have brought along so that the rebel capital ships could take their passengers away from here.

The group was almost halfway to the main square when they were spotted by a couple of TIEs that began firing at them.

Han, Chewie and Mara quickly drew out their hand blasters and began shooting back, hoping to hit some vital part of the imperial fighters and draw their fire away from Leia and the Durrons.

As the TIEs rained fire down on them, Mara concentrated on the Force and, recalling what she had learned about TIE-fighter engineering, she aimed and fired, hitting the fighter in such a way that it lost its course and hit a nearby building.

"Nice shot, Jade!" Han shouted while taking Leia's hand and running. "Think you can pull another?"

"I don't think so, the power pack is empty." She shouted back.

"The other one is coming back." Kyp yelled and pointed to the incoming fighter.

"RUN!" Han cried out while Chewie roared and picked up both boys.

The TIE was coming right at them.

Just as the enemy TIE was about to fire upon them, an X-wing appeared behind it and blasted it out of the sky.

"It's Luke!" Leia cheered, waving at her brother.

But the small victory was short-lived as a third TIE, this one with more curved side panels, showed up chasing the X-wing.

From the ground, it was clearly visible that the TIE-fighter pilot was a match for Luke's skills. The dogfight was short and reckless, and it ended up with the imperial pilot blasting a huge chunk out of Luke's left wing and forcing the Rogue Leader into a very rough landing.

"Chewie, get the kids and the parents to the _Falcon_." Han told his copilot just before running after Leia and Mara who had already taken off towards Luke's crash site.

They had no way of knowing if the kid was hurt and that TIE could come back at any moment.

A few minutes later, they found the wrecked X-Wing. Luke had already extracted himself from the crashed fighter and was trying to release Artoo from the astromech station.

"Are you ok?" Leia asked immediately, surveying her brother top to bottom.

"Yeah. I've had worse." He reassured her.

"Kid's got a hard skull." Han teased, ruffling the younger man's hair like he would a child.

"Cut it out, Han." Luke winced and ducked away from the other man's hand. Then he turned to Mara and their eyes locked.

Luke could immediately tell she was on edge. Her eyes were red rimmed and she was a little breathless, like she had had the wind knocked out of her. When she slapped him hard on the chest, he didn't even think about stopping her.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" She told him and then, when he thought she would hit him again, Mara threw her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "Don't ever, ever do that again."

If Mara's slap had caught Luke by surprise, her following hug did it ten fold. All he could do was return it and hold her close until she calmed down, whispering "it's ok I'm alright" into her ear while her head rested on his shoulder.

For some strange reason, this impromptu display of affection made Leia and Han feel incredibly self-conscious.

The lovely moment was cut short by Artoo's shrilled complaints that he was still caught in the X-wing and they better release him fast.

After finally releasing the astromech, the four humans and the droid started making their way to the _Falcon_, hoping that Chewie and the Durrons had made it there safely and that the Wookiee had already prepped the ship for take-off. With a little bit of luck, the _Falcon_ would pick them up half-way.

But alas, luck was not on their side.

-TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

Darth Vader had entered his private TIE-fighter with one single purpose - finding his children. Even if for that he had to turn the entire system inside out.

Finding his son hadn't been that hard. The boy shone with such intensity in the Force despite being untrained and his flying skills were so impressive that the Dark Lord had no trouble at all picking him out from the swarm of X-Wings flying out there.

Luke's skills had grown since Yavin and he instinctively drew on the Force to aid his fighting skills. He reminded Vader so much of whom he had once been... in another life.

When Luke's X-wing dived towards the planet, Vader followed, making sure to remain out of the X-wing's sensors. He was sure his son would lead him to his daughter and then, they would be reunited.

As he approached Deyer's surface, Vader found it difficult to pinpoint his daughter's presence. She was not as strong in the Force as Luke was, but her presence resembled her mother's so much that Vader was forced to wonder why he hadn't seen it before.

What would Padmé think if she knew what he had done to her daughter? Vader forcefully pushed that thought aside. It served no purpose.

From a distance, the Dark Lord watched as his son took out another imperial fighter, this time to protect the people on the ground. Vader was not surprised to see his daughter among them. She really was her mother's daughter.

Now was the time to act!

Aiming carefully, Vader took a disabling shot to his son's X-wing; one that would force Luke to land and join Leia on the ground. Then, he would _convince_them both to join him.

Together, they would defeat the Emperor and rule the galaxy.

After he made sure his son had landed without too much trouble, Darth Vader called a shuttle to take his and his children back to the _Executor_.

Hidden by the shadows of the nearby buildings, Darth Vader watched his son and daughter reunite after Luke's crash. There was worry there, and relief.

His daughter had not come alone. Obviously Luke had friends among Leia's companions. That was not what caught the Dark Lord's eye.

It was her! The Emperor's Hand had infiltrated the Rebellion. And she was hugging his son.

Either Palpatine had given new orders to his pet or Vader's plan had gone terribly wrong. She was supposed to betray the Emperor but not actually join the rebels. Obviously, he had misread the little twerp.

This would not do at all!

No one would say Leia, Luke, Han and Mara were calm while walking back to the main square. They expected the TIE-fighter to return at any moment and, probably, with friends.

Even Artoo had his sensors on full alert.

But no matter how on edge they were, none expected to see Darth Vader appear from behind a nearby building.

The very instant they saw the dark figure ahead of them, Luke and Mara ignited their lightsabers and Han pointed his blaster, making sure to position himself between Vader and Leia.

Vader almost laughed when he saw the drawn lightsabers and the blaster pointed at him. What did these kids think they could do?

With a flick of a wrist, he sent the blaster flying across the street.

"Stand aside!" He ordered the human who had been holding the blaster. Vader had already identified the man as the captain of the ship that had rescued Leia from the Death Star - a Corellian low-life with a price on his head named Han Solo.

"And if I don't?" Solo countered, trying to appear braver than he felt.

With an invisible hand, Vader caught the Captain by the throat, choking him in the process.

"STOP IT!" Leia cried out while Mara demanded: "Lord Vader, stand down!"

The nerve of that little twerp. Still, his daughter obviously had feelings for Solo so maybe he should play on that. But Jade could not be allowed to order him around like this.

"What are you doing here, Emperor's Hand?" Vader questioned, releasing Han from his grip and turning to Mara instead. He was completely aware that, if she was undercover he would expose her. But somehow he doubted that this was the case.

Mara stiffened visibly at the sound of her former title. _'This is it'_, she thought, _'the nexu is out of the bag.' _Now the Emperor would surely hear of her betrayal.

"Let us go." She demanded, stepping forward and raising her lightsaber in a defensive stance.

"Or what?" He spat.

That was when Mara struck at the Dark Lord. Even though she was no match for Vader, she did know a few moves and she _was_ agile. Plus, it was the only way she could think of to buy her new friends the time they needed to escape. Maybe Chewie would arrive with the _Falcon_

Luke stood frozen as he watched Vader as he parried Mara's blows. It was like he was toying with her and Luke knew the fight would not last long.

Lord Vader had already killed Luke's father and Ben. Would Luke just stand by and let him kill Mara too? She had taught Luke some of those lightsaber techniques and now he would put them to a real test.

Without thinking twice about it, Luke jumped in and joined Mara in the fight against the Dark Lord.

Leia couldn't believe what Luke had just done. Did he really think he could face Vader?

She had to do something or she would be brotherless very soon. But what could she possibly do? She didn't have any weapons of her own and Han's had landed too far away to make a run for it. Why did she have to leave her blaster on the _Falcon_?

Leia was already looking around for something that might be used as a weapon when she saw Artoo wheeling his way to the fight, shrilling his little circuits out.

The next few seconds felt like ages and Leia watched helpless as it all unfolded.

If it wasn't for that pesky redhead, Vader would have been able to address his children without all of this drama. At least that's what he was thinking while fending for himself against his son and the redhead.

But they weren't much of a match for a seasoned Sith. Jade was a little better than Luke who, judging by the way he splashed around like he was drowning, had never had any training in lightsaber combat, but still she was several levels beneath Vader's skill.

Together, those two were little more than a nuisance and Vader was preparing to be done with the girl and teach his son a lesson he would not soon forget. Luke _had_to be taught respect.

Suddenly his danger sense flickered and he half turned to see what was going on.

The shrill sounds of the astromech he saw coming towards him were distorted by his mask and auditory sensors and its physical appearance was, like everything else, tainted in a red hue by his photoreceptors, but something told him he knew this droid. It was Anakin's faithful droid, the same one Padmé had given to him when he was knighted. A droid he once considered a friend.

What a foolish notion – to be friends with a droid.

But what was the droid thinking about doing? Was he going to ram him? In a swift gesture, Vader force-pushed the little droid away.

At the same time, the Dark Lord's danger sense flared again, this time more acutely. He turned just in time to avoid a slash from Mara. Then, taking advantage of the girl's and his own momentum, he spun and let her pass by him. Sensing through the Force that his son was several feet away, Vader took advantage of this new position and drove his glove-covered durasteel fist towards the right side of her thorax. The sickening sound of crushing bones was heard loud and clear and Mara fell to the ground, bent in pain and gasping for breath.

The blow Vader threw at her felt to Mara like she had just been hit full speed by a runaway speeder, and judging by the sound and the pain she felt radiating through her chest, she was sure she had several cracked ribs.

As a matter of fact, the pain was so intense that it even made her vision blur and her mouth taste like copper.

But even through her blurry vision, she could see Luke striking Vader with even more conviction. He was getting better at it too, she thought, forcing her brain to focus on the battle instead of the pain. She had to get up and she had to help him.

Seeing Vader perform a familiar move, Mara tried to shout out a warning only to find herself choking in her own blood. The effort also making her head spin. She was hurt far more seriously than she anticipated.

The last thing she saw before passing out, was Vader slashing his blood-red blade in Luke's direction.

The shock of seeing Mara down caused Luke to strike even harder. He had to defend her.

It wasn't like he knew what he was doing, but still it felt like his body did. He just moved without thinking, releasing his muscles to an unknown flow. It was almost like he was back in his X-wing, turning off the computer and relying on his instincts to fire that single shot into the Death Star's thermal exhaust port.

But the feeling didn't last as long as Luke would have liked. When he heard Mara choking a few feet away, a small amount of panic crept in. He was barely able to react when Vader's red blade came slashing through the air, in the direction of his right arm.

Luke didn't move fast enough to keep Vader from cutting his lightsaber in half.

Han and Leia watched Mara collapse on the floor and, moments later, Vader destroy Luke's lightsaber. Now they were standing with the Dark Lord's lightsaber pointed at Luke's neck.

But Vader did not strike.

Instead he directed Luke to join Han and Leia.

"Now you will come with me." He told them.

"You will not get anything from us." Leia responded, memories of her stay in the Death Star surfacing in her mind.

"I have no interest in torturing you, Leia. But do not force my hand. You and your brother will join me one way or the other."

At a distance, an imperial shuttle appeared.

"We will never join you!" Luke said. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other, like he was preparing to act. Leia hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. She noticed that he kept an eye on Mara's still form.

"You and your sister _will_ join me, Luke. I will train you both and together we _will_defeat the Emperor.

Luke couldn't believe his ears and neither could Leia and Han.

"We would _never_join you." Leia stated. "We don't want anything you could possibly offer."

"You only think that way because you don't know the kind of power I'm talking about."

"We will not turn to the dark side like you did. We will be Jedi like our father before us." Luke told the dark man standing before him.

"Do you know who I am?" Vader asked bitterly.

"We know enough," Luke replied. "We know you betrayed and killed our father, Obi-Wan and the Jedi."

"You're wrong, Luke. Obi-Wan betrayed _me_ and left me to die, and he lied to you. I did not kill your father; I _am_your father."

Leia was too stunned to respond, but Luke cried out with all the strength he still had. "YOU LIE!"

"Search your hearts, you know it is true."

"NO!"

Beside them, about twenty meters away, the imperial shuttle landed.

Han felt like his life was about to end.

Vader had only expressed desire to take Luke and Leia, and he knew he would not be allowed to either go with them or stay behind, at least not in one piece. Well, it had been a good life. He had no regrets. Glancing at Leia he had to admit that maybe he had one regret.

From the other side of the street, Han noticed that Artoo was up again and still twittering something. His little dome kept turning to them, Mara and the direction of the main square. Squinting, he saw the familiar shape of host beloved ship cut out against the blue sky.

Just as the imperial shuttle lowered its ramp, a trail appeared heading away from the _Falcon_and towards the shuttle. He knew what that trail was, it was one of his highly illegal concussion missiles.

Sure enough, a second later the settle exploded and chaos set in.

A shower of blaster fire started raining down on Lord Vader, coming from the _Falcon's_open ramp, forcing him to duck and use his lightsaber for defense instead of attack.

Pulling Leia by the hand, Han ran towards where the _Falcon_ was landing. Luke followed closely, stopping only to pick Mara up and carry her with him. Artoo, being closest, was already rolling up the _Falcon's_ramp.

As soon as everyone was on board, the Corellian ship blasted off, leaving behind a very angry Sith Lord.

- TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

The _Millennium Falcon_ managed to escape Deyer unscathed, but its occupants did not. The atmosphere aboard the Corellian ship was a whirl of tension, excitement and relief.

The relief emanated primarily from Chewie, Han and Jak Durron, while the excitement was coming solely from the Durron boys who had been permitted to aid in the rescue – the fact that young Kyp had been the one to shoot the concussion missile would forever be remembered as a badge of honor by the young boy.

The anguished tension flowed from Luke and Leia who, in less than an hour, had had their belief system rattled to the core. They both sat in opposite sides of the _Falcon's _lounge, too absorbed by their own personal pain and disappointment to notice the kids' frenzy or even reach out to each other for support.

Leia was sitting at the dejarik table, looking down at a datapad but not really seeing it. When the truth about her heritage had been uncovered, she had experienced some conflicting emotions. She had had loving parents and a family and she did not want to let go of their memory, but at the same time she had been excited about being Amidala's daughter and the daughter of a Jedi. Leia remembered her father Bail, speaking of the former Naboo Queen as someone he greatly esteemed and of the Jedi in general as the very definition of honorable people, even if she had never heard him mention Anakin Skywalker in particular.

But now, she had to wonder. How did an honorable Jedi turn into a monster like that? And what kind of a woman would have loved him?

At the moment, Leia wanted nothing more than to erase the past few weeks when she had been proud of being their child. She wanted to forget that she had grown to love them. And most of all, she wanted to never again be reminded that she shared Darth Vader's blood and genes.

On the other side of the lounge, Luke sat on the floor next to the door leading to the _Falcon's_ makeshift medbay, where Dina Durron tried to help the still unconscious Mara. He tried to focus on how fortunate that Dina was a med aid, but he couldn't. His mind was racing, going through the past hours events faster than the _Falcon _in hyperspace. In his hands, he still held one-half of his lightsaber, while the other had been left behind where it had fallen.

A brief thought association made Luke realize he had neglected to retrieve Mara's lightsaber. She would certainly have his scalp for that one. He tried to hang on to that thought in a vain attempt to keep his mind from dwelling on his father and his identity. He failed miserably.

He had always looked up to his father, even before Ben told him of the Jedi. But now... Ben had told him that Vader had betrayed and killed his father, not that Vader _was _his father. Had Ben lied? Or had Vader?

It stood to reason that the liar was the dark Lord, but his words had sounded true to Luke's ears, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Beside him, the medbay's door swooshed open.

"She's still unconscious," Dina told him after he got up.

"And how is she?"

"Her breathing is very shallow and her heart rate is very slow. She has at least four ribs broken in several places and I'm positive they have torn right into her right lung, probably other organs too. She'll need a surgeon to set the ribs strait and fix the internal damage, but for now she's stable."

"We'll be reaching our rendezvous in an hour."

"That's good."

With that, Dina left Luke and went to join her husband and kids.

Once the door closed behind her, Luke turned and took a seat next to the cot Mara was lying on. She was so pail and her breathing was hardly noticeable. In fact, the only way Luke could tell she was breathing was from the beeping sound of the monitor she had been connected to.

Taking her hand in his, Luke tried to warm it while his mind drifted off again to other pressing matters.

Did Mara know about Vader? Luke had to wonder. No, she couldn't have known, he concluded. She would have told him if she did. His mind called back Mara's inquiry as to why Vader was so interested in Luke. This was certainly a valid reason.

Tracing her features with his eyes, Luke wished Mara would just wake up and talk to him. She would have made sense of it all.

~.~.~.~

Aboard the _Executor_, Lord Vader had just reported on his mission to the Emperor. He had successfully shielded thoughts of his children's presence on Deyer and had merely recounted the failure of the mission.

"The Rebels were already evacuating the planet, my Master. They knew of our plan."

"And how did they learn of our plan, Lord Vader?" Sidious demanded in his sibilant voice.

"The information was leaked." Vader answered, making it appear as if he hesitated to break the news.

"Go on."

"It was your Hand, Master. It was Mara Jade."

"You are sure?"

"I am, my Master. I confronted her myself. We dueled and I did incapacitate her, but her new friends aided in her escape. I did get _this _from her." Vader added, taking out a lightsaber and holding it up for his master to see.

There was a pause and a flicker of the Emperor's holoimage and Vader could tell he had recognized the weapon as that of his Hand.

"I see. Keep hunting the rebels, Lord Vader. I'll deal with my Hand myself."

"Yes, my Master."

After Palpatine's holoimage disappeared, Vader took a moment to berate himself. He had not killed Mara Jade and he should have, if not for any other reason than that she had stood between him and his children. It was her fault that he had failed to bring Luke and Leia with him.

But she was Sidious' problem now, and if Vader knew his master well, she would pay dearly for her betrayal.

And there was the added advantage that exacting his revenge on his Hand would distract Darth Sidious enough and keep him from glimpsing into Vader's _other _plan.

~.~

Within the depths of the Imperial Palace, in the Emperor's throne room, Darth Sidious disconnected the holo call to the _Executor_. He was sure that his apprentice was keeping things from him, although he could not grasp what.

It didn't matter at the moment, for he would discover it in due time. For now, he had another matter to attend to.

His Hand was supposed to be on Naboo, working for Queen Kylantha, not on Deyer evacuating colonists. The records would have to be set straight.

Reaching out to the bond he had with his young Hand, Sidious found her absent. She was obviously not even conscious, and if she wasn't conscious she could not answer. Apparently, Vader incapacitated her more than anticipated.

No matter, there were other ways to find out what was going on.

Pushing a few controls, the Emperor had his Vizier send a message to the Queen ordering her to get in touch with him as soon as possible.

It didn't take long for the Queen to get back to him. The Emperor's wish was an order anywhere in the Empire and all Rulers knew this.

When he questioned her on Mara Jade's whereabouts, Kylantha replied impassively that the young woman had been called away on another assignment, one that Kylantha had no knowledge of. It was not really a lie, so Palpatine did not notice any deceit.

Still, he would have to keep a close watch on the Naboo Queen.

But for now, he would deal with Mara Jade.

Reaching to her once again, he forced himself into the girl's subconscious, breaking her barriers as he went in.

She would pay dearly for betraying him.

~.~.~.~

The _Millennium Falcon _had arrived at the rendezvous without much trouble, and now Luke and some of the others were waiting outside the frigate's med bay.

Inside, a team of surgeons worked on fixing the damage done by Darth Vader on Mara's thorax. It was going well and they were about to close and send her to an already prepped bacta tank.

It was then that, all of a sudden, her blood pressure spiked and her heart started racing.

It took the doctors all they had to try to balance out this outburst.

~.~

"We'll need to keep sedating her in order to keep her heart rhythm within the boundaries of something resembling a normal beat." The chief surgeon told Luke.

"But what happened?" Luke practically demanded. Mara was now in the Intensive Care Ward instead of a bacta tank. Her condition was deemed too unstable to be placed in a tank and she had even more beeping monitors around her. She didn't look good at all.

"There is no physiological reason for it. We believe the cause is a psychosomatic one."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked. She had tried to stay away from the others, wanting to be alone, but had come back when she heard that Mara had taken a turn for the worse.

"If you take a look here," the doctor pointed at an image showing wavy lines. "These are readings of brain activity. This type of reading is consistent with a deep and vivid dreaming state."

"So, the problem is she's dreaming?" Han asked.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that. We have established a connection between the higher spikes in her brain waves and the adrenaline discharges that cause the arrhythmias. She's having very vivid nightmares."

"Can't we just wake her up?" Han insisted.

"We've tried that. Any attempt to wake her up causes heart failure."

"So, Mara's trapped in a nightmare?" Luke asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"And we can't do anything about it?" He surmised.

"No, Commander. All we can do is to try to keep her heart rate under control and hope she wakes up before it fails."

There was silence as they all took in the doctor's words.

Shortly afterward, the doctor left and Han, Leia and the others followed, leaving Luke alone to watch his friend in the white and sterile room of the ICW.

Pulling a chair over, Luke took a seat next to the medbed and buried his face in his hands. It occurred to him that Mara wasn't the only one trapped in a nightmare.

-TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

It was dark where Mara was, but she knew it hadn't always been like this. Before this was a place of calm, of healing. But now it was overwhelmingly dark and cold.

She didn't know how she had gotten there. She couldn't remember. All she could tell was that she did not like it.

The darkness was immense, but it was not empty, she already knew that. There were shadows creeping around and when she tried to glimpse at them, yellow eyes stared back at her.

Sometimes the darkness reached out for her, physically. It felt like claws scraping her skin and grasping her clothes, tearing them into shreds.

Mara ran, but never fast enough.

This wasn't even the worst of all. The worst came when the shadows took shape and became _him_.

At first, Mara didn't recognize him. He had always presented himself to her in a very different way, more subtle, but now she knew that this was who he truly was – a monster.

He kept coming for her... again... again... and again.

And when he caught her, he filled her with visions of death and destruction. The pain was excruciating.

She would have given up by now if it wasn't for this little glimmer of light that seemed to always be with her and whispered in Luke's voice - _hang on_.

*.*.*

Luke had been watching over Mara for the better part of two days now. Day and night, he sat there, holding her hand and keeping her company. He kept hoping she'd wake up, but he knew it was getting more and more unlikely with each hour passed. The medics had already had to intervene and jumpstart her heart twice in the last fifteen hours.

During this time, they had already rejoined the rebel fleet at Belsavis and Leia, Mon Mothma, Rieekan and Threepio had left for Naboo to finalize the dealings with Kylantha, but all this went beyond Luke's scope of attention. The galaxy could have imploded and he wouldn't have noticed.

All he knew was that Mara was slipping and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You should not give up hope, Luke." A familiar voice sounded in the dimly lit room, startling Luke. He hadn't heard anyone come in.

Looking around, Luke found a shimmering bluish figure standing at the feet of Mara's bed. It was the very last person he expected to find there.

"Ben?"

Luke couldn't possibly be more surprised.

"Hello, Luke."

"But you're dead. Aren't you?" Luke's confusion was obvious.

"Yes, I am." Ben smiled.

"So, you're not real, then?"

"I am very real. Just because someone dies does not mean they cease to exist."

"But how?"

"Some of us are able to maintain our identity after we rejoin the Force."

"Oh." Luke wasn't sure he understood, but that wasn't really important at the moment.

Coming around to stand next to the opposite side of the bed, Ben reached and placed his hand on Mara's forehead. The effect was instantaneous and her heart beats lowered back to an acceptable level.

"Can you help her?" Luke asked eagerly.

"I can't do much more than this and the effect is temporary. It's the equivalent of putting a damp cloth on a feverish person."

Luke fought back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. "We don't even know what's wrong with her."

Ben caressed Mara's hair and cupped her face. "Your friend is raging a battle with the dark side of the Force."

"So Vader is doing this to her." Luke concluded and then remembered who Vader said he was. "Ben, _is_ Darth Vader my father?"

Ben halted, obviously struggling with the answer to Luke's question. After a few moments, he confirmed it.

"Yes, Vader was once Anakin Skywalker - your father. But it is not his presence I sense within your friend's mind."

Luke's thoughts were racing again, now torn between the need to help Mara and the need to understand his father's story. Ben understood that and made Luke's choice for him.

"Your friend needs help now, Luke. We can discuss your father's fate later."

As Ben knew he would, Luke responded favorably to his guidance. "Mara used to serve the Emperor. She only joined us recently and after she found out about his atrocities. Could this be him, then?"

"Yes, I believe so. Your friend must have had a very strong bond with her former master and now he is using it against her."

"What can we do, then?"

"The connection must be cut."

"Ok, how? Is it with the Force?" Luke wasn't sure if that idea made him feel excited or fearful.

"No. Well, there are Jedi techniques for this sort of thing, but they require much more training than you or your friend have. It would also take much more out of her. We're going to do this the easy and blunt way."

"How?" Luke insisted.

"By taking her to Myrkr."

*.*.*

Less than three hours later, the _Millennium Falcon_ was prepped and ready for take off, the ship's captain more than willing to be of service. Han was still a little distraught for having been exempted, against his will, from taking Leia to Naboo.

"Hey, kid, trust me. I'll get your girlfriend there in record time. You know the _Falcon's_ the fastest ship around."

"I know, Han." Luke knew that the Corellian light freighter was indeed fast, when she didn't break down. "And Mara's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you're working on it." Han elbowed Luke in the ribs.

Their banter was cut short when Cilghal, Admiral Ackbar's niece and one of the medics that would be escorting Mara to Myrkr, came up to them.

"We have secured her in the medbay and are ready for you, Captain Solo. Chewbacca has already started the preflight sequence."

"Yeah, ok. I'll be right there." Han told the Mon Cal, then turned back to Luke.

"Tell me again why am I taking Mara to Myrkr?" Han questioned.

"To cut her connection to the Emperor."

"Hmm. This is a Force thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Right! Last chance to change your mind and come with us."

"I told you, I can't. I promised Ben I'd stay here."

"I can't believe you made promises to a dead man. Actually, I can't believe we're going on this trip based on a dead man's advice. You are sure you didn't dream this, right?"

Luke chuckled. "I'm sure, Han. Thanks for doing this."

"Yeah, sure. Let's just say you owe me another one." Han joked.

"Sure do!" Luke replied and stayed to watch the hatch close behind Han.

A moment later, the ship took off, leaving Luke behind.

*.*.*

When Luke returned to his quarters, Artoo was waiting for him.

As Luke slumped down on his bunk, the droid twittered an interrogation.

"Yes, Artoo. They're gone." Luke replied. Even to Artoo's auditory sensors, Luke sounded exhausted.

Silence took over the room as Luke tried to get some sleep. He had barely had any since Deyer and now that he no longer had to watch over Mara, it seemed his weariness was catching up to him.

Yet, his brain wouldn't shut down. If before he could focus on Mara, now he didn't even have that and his thoughts immediately jumped to Vader. And Leia. And the talk they had just before they left.

.

_"I'm sorry, Luke. But right now, I can't handle this. People are counting on me and I can't be Vader's daughter. I can't, I refuse."_

_"What about us?"_

_"We'll talk when I get back."_

.

And that was it. Leia had left and Luke had been left.

He had never felt so lonely.

This time, he felt Ben's presence before seeing him. Sitting up, Luke turned to face the late Jedi Master.

"Why didn't you tell me Vader was my father, Ben? Why did you say Vader had _killed_ my father?" Luke's tone was heavy with bitterness.

"Luke, you must understand; when Anakin turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader, the good man that was your father died." Ben explained. "So, as you can see, what I told you was true, under a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view? Ben, that's a load of bantha poodoo." Luke stated angrily.

"Perhaps it is. But at the time I thought it best that you didn't know Vader's former identity."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to have to face him and stop him."

Luke chuckled without mirth.

"Tried that. It didn't work out so well."

"Because you're untrained." Ben pointed out.

"And who's going to train me, Ben?" Luke asked.

"That's been taken care of." Ben answered cryptically.

"Is someone coming to train me? Is that why you told me to stay?" It was funny how this new prospect cheered Luke up instantly.

"It took great convincing, but yes."

"What about Mara and Leia?"

"You'll have to do the convincing there." Ben smirked and Luke caught his undisclosed meaning. The prospective students would need as much convincing as the master, if not more.

"Take care, Luke. Be patient and trust the Force." The Jedi Master said in way of goodbye.

"Ben, were you going to tell me about Leia being my sister?" Luke asked before the Jedi Master started to fade.

"Yes, I was. Take care, young Luke."

A few seconds later, Luke was alone again. A few seconds after that, Luke realized he hadn't asked half the questions he wanted to.

-TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

This was probably the last place in the galaxy Leia wanted to be in but, nevertheless, this was where she was. She was standing by the large window of the Naberrie household - her mother's house. Her _biological_ mother's house.

But there had been no way around it. Pooja had been waiting for her when her shuttle had landed and had promptly offered the Naberrie house to Leia, Mon Mothma and General Rieekan. To refuse would have hurt her cousin's feeling and would have led to a lot of explaining, and the last think Leia wanted right now was for the Skywalker's little family secret to become known.

For the hundredth time since her arrival, Leia wondered if Pooja knew and for the hundredth time she had to dismiss the question on the grounds that, had Pooja known, she would have never have spoken of Anakin as lightly as she had. That kind of secret weighed too heavily on people.

Now that new friend Pooja had introduced Leia to, who knew what he knew. Jar Jar Binks had been Pooja's predecessor in the Senate and apparently a very good friend of Padmé's. He had a ton of stories to tell about Padmé, Anakin, the Jedi and even Palpatine, and he was willing to share them all.

Unfortunately, Leia was not in the mood to hear or to put up with his idiosyncrasies. The Gungan was simply too clumsy and erratic, and even Threepio had a hard time putting up with him, even if Jar Jar treated the droid like a long lost friend.

In fact, Leia was presently trying to hide from him. She knew she shouldn't, her father Bail wouldn't approve, but Jar Jar made her head spin even faster than it had before.

Pushing away her thoughts on Anakin, Padmé and Jar Jar, Leia tried to concentrate on the task at hand - that evening's meeting with Kylantha.

Based on their earlier brief comm call, the Queen was nervous about something, and Leia could only hope it was not something that would hinder their plans.

But with the luck she was having lately, it probably was.

~.~

"Palpatine contacted me a couple of days ago, inquiring about Mara Jade." Kylantha informed the rebel party. "He wanted to know where I had sent her. I think he wanted to catch me at fault."

"What did you tell him?" Leia asked nervously. It was clear that the Emperor already knew Mara had switched sides. Suddenly, the former Hand's mysterious state of unconsciousness made a lot more sense.

For a moment, Leia's thoughts turned to her new friend and consequently to her brother. Was he still stationed by her bedside or had her situation developed either way?

In the midst of her musings, Leia almost missed Kylantha's answer.

"... I made it sound like I thought she was under his orders to do so."

"Did he believe you?" Leia heard Mon ask.

"I think so. At least he didn't press the subject and, so far, has not sent anyone after me. Of course, it's only been a few days." The Queen replied.

"Let's hope it stays that way." General Rieekan put in.

"What if he does?" Leia questioned, looking intently at the Queen.

"Perhaps it would be best if he found no trace of the Alliance on Naboo." Kylantha told her, returning the Princess' gaze.

"My lady, if I may," Rieekan called the room's attention to an important issue which involved Kylantha directly, "the absence of the Alliance from Naboo will not protect you. If Palpatine doubts your loyalty he will act accordingly. He has before."

"What are you suggesting then?" The Queen replied.

"I'm suggesting that having the bulk of the Alliance's forces camped out in your backyard might do a better job protecting you. We would have our best men stand in as your bodyguards."

"And they may succeed in protecting _me_, but what about my people? Having, as you say, the bulk of the Alliance's forces camped out in my backyard would call too much attention to us."

"It would draw as much attention as before Palpatine's contact. If anything we would be even more careful. We can be very inconspicuous, my lady, or we would not have gotten this far."

"I think the biggest problem here on Naboo, is Moff Panaka blabbing to Palpatine." Leia pointed out. "Is there any way we can bring him to our side?"

"He was once very close to the Naboo Royal House. As I told you before, he used to serve Queen Amidala and very well. But since the rise of the Empire, he grew very loyal to Palpatine."

"Mara Jade used to be loyal to Palpatine, until the facts opened her eyes." Rieekan said. "Could Panaka's eyes be opened the same way?"

"I don't know," Kylantha replied. "Panaka is a big supporter of the status quo. I've tried to probe him during our latest meetings and came up empty. He still sees Palpatine as the savior of the galaxy. And it doesn't help that he was never a fan of the Jedi and Palpatine was the one who outlawed them."

"But surely, if the man knew about Palpatine's machinations of the Clone Wars, his mind would change." Leia stated.

Kylantha was about to ask for clarification when something occurred to her. She knew how to be devious when she wanted to. It was time to bring out her deviousness and use it on Moff Panaka."

Aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, Han and Chewie watched with relief as the green planet in their viewport grew larger. They had made it to Myrkr without any setbacks, electronic or otherwise, in the record time of a little over twenty-five hours, and their wounded passenger had made it through the trip with only one heart arrest.

Now they just needed to fly in and locate the small rebel base that would be their home during Mara's recovery. Provided she _could_ recover.

"Where are those coordinates, Chewie?" Han asked.

The Wookiee reached for the computer and punched in the base's location.

[How long do you think it will take for Jade to recover?] Chewie growled, wondering if they would have to wait or if they could leave and return later.

"I don't know. The kid was pretty sure all she needed was this place. Apparently it's a Force thing." Han shrugged.

"What's a Force thing? Where are we? Where's Luke?" A voice sounded from the cockpit's entrance. Both males turned to stare at a very pale, but very conscious Mara Jade.

"Well, that was quick." Han commented, giving her a lopsided grin.

~.~

The darkness was chasing Mara again. It always chased and it always caught her.

For how long had she been running? She couldn't tell; an eternity maybe. And why couldn't she feel the bright speck of light warming her anymore? Had the darkness destroyed it?

She felt the monster catching up again, grabbing her and plunging her back into the never-ending nightmare.

Mara heard herself scream and then suddenly her eyes snapped open and the darkness was gone.

It took her a moment to figure out where she was.

A second later, a Mon Cal medic was scaning her and asking questions she still couldn't answer. She recognized the Mon Cal from _Home One_. She was Admiral Ackbar's niece , but Mara couldn't remember her name.

"Where am I?" Mara asked.

"You're on the _Millennium Falcon's_ medbay." The medic answered. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to sit up on the cot, but was stopped by the medic _and_ the excruciating pain on the right side of her chest.

Trying to draw on the Force to quiet the pain, she found that she couldn't. As she tried to catch her breath instead, the memories of the events prior to her blacking out came rushing back. Luke fighting Vader and that swing... oh, no!

"Where's Luke?" Mara demanded, struggling to get up again.

"Miss Jade, you need to calm down." The medic told her, but to no avail.

"What I need is to see Luke." She retorted, ignoring the pain and rushing out of the medbay.

"... kid was pretty sure all she needed was this place. Apparently it's a Force thing." She heard Han's voice coming from the ship's cockpit.

"What's a Force thing? Where are we? _Where's Luke?_"

~.~

The break in the connection between himself and his Hand was too abrupt to be caused by her or another Force user. Sidious literally felt like a door had slammed in his face.

The Sith immediately tried to regain the connection an continue with his hounding of the young woman who had once been his most loyal servant but found he could no longer get a grasp on her; it was like she no longer existed in the Force.

Maybe he had pushed too hard and had obliterated her essence completely.

_No matter_, he thought. His revenge was done.

~.~

Mara started to calm down after Han assured her that Luke was fine and had had to stay on _Home One_ because he had promised Kenobi's Jedi ghost. Then again, maybe she had to calm down in order to wrap her brain around that single piece of information. Han knew he was still having trouble believing it himself.

After that, and while Chewie flew the _Falcon_ in, Han proceeded to give Mara an overall picture of the past days' events. So by the time they landed and checked in on the rebel base, Mara was ready to enter a bacta tank and start recovering from her wounds.

There would be time for further explanations later and, this way, Han could figure our whether or not, and how, to tell her about Darth Vader being Luke and Leia's father.

But now, it was time to tell the kid the good news.

Luke practically leaped with joy when he got Han's message. True, the transmission was lousy and ragged, but he had made out that Mara had awoken and had began bacta treatments. Luke had also managed to understand that she had already asked about him.

This one ragged transmission was enough to draw away the clouds in Luke's thoughts for the rest of the day.

-TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~  
><strong>

.

Two days had passed since Luke got the message from Han saying the _Falcon_ had arrived on Myrkr and Mara had awakened and, since then, there had been no more news. He also hadn't gotten any news from Leia and would have worried if Mon Mothma hadn't checked in already. Luke could only think that his sister was still having trouble accepting _certain_ realities.

Still, not having Mara or Leia or Han there with him made for a lonely couple of days. Or it would have made for a lonely couple of days if Luke's pals from Rogue Squadron hadn't taken upon themselves to cheer him up. Things had gotten so _cheery_ that Luke was now hiding from them.

He was pretending to catch up with his reports in one of the smaller offices aboard _Home __One_. But apparently he had forgotten to turn off his comlink.

"Hey, boss!" Wedge Antilles' voice came up through the communication device.

"Hey, Wedge. What's up?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"There's a tiny green alien coming around here and he's asking for you. Do you know him?"

"What?" Luke let his surprise show completely in his voice. A tiny green being with big ears definitely didn't sound familiar. "Is this another one of Janson's jokes?"

Wes Janson was the prime reason Luke had gone into hiding in the first place.

"Definitely not," was Wedge's answer. "Apparently, this guy hitched a ride with a supply ship that made an emergency stop on his planet, although they can't seem to remember why they stopped there and how he got on board."

_'Weird!'_ Luke thought, but responded anyway.

"Okay, Wedge! Where are you?"

"Hangar bay 4."

"Roger that. I'll be right there." Luke responded just before clicking off his comlink.

This was really strange, Luke was thinking as he made his way to hangar bay 4. Who could it be? And what did this being want from him? The answer popped into his brain like the flip of a switch. It had to be the Jedi Master Ben had told him about.

_'Yes, __it __has __to __be __him.'_ Luke mused and picked up the pace. It wouldn't do to make his new master wait.

~.~

When he entered the hangar, Luke's eyes immediately surveyed the room. Having forgotten Wedge's description, he was expecting to find an imposing man standing somewhere in the middle of the small crowd that had gathered in the center of the place, but he found no one there.

Finally breaking through the gathering, Luke was still looking around, trying to pinpoint his visitor.

"Ahem!" A sound came from below.

Looking down, Luke finally found who he was looking for, only he looked nothing like Luke imagined. The being was definitely how Wedge had described him – green and extremely short. He was even shorter than Artoo. He was also old, Luke could tell, with big bulging brown eyes that shone with wit and even bigger ears that made him look like a children's pet or toy. Was this a Jedi Master?

"Luke Skywalker, you are." The alien affirmed in a croaky voice that really seemed to suit his small old frame.

"Yes! Yes, I am." Luke replied, extending his hand in a greeting.

"Hmm!" The alien studied him carefully, making Luke feel like he was on trial.

He pondered for a moment if he should ask for the alien's identification, but decided against it. If he really was a Jedi Master, he could be insulted.

"With me come." The alien told him and started making his way through the people and out the hangar.

After following the little alien throughout the ship for a while, Luke found he had been led to _Home __One's_ smallest viewport rooms. Luke looked around for the lighting panel and, once he activated it, found that the alien had already settled himself on the top of a couch's back.

"Already too old you are. Start at once, we must. Yes." The being stated.

"Wait!" Luke interrupted. He needed some answers before starting anything. "Who are you?"

"Yoda, my name is. Trained Jedi for eight hundred years, I have. I shall train you. Prepare you for your destiny, I will. Much time, we have not."

"Huh! But-"

"No but!" Yoda cut in. "Demonstrate your skills now, you will."

Now Luke was worried. It wasn't that he didn't believe in his skills, he just didn't think the Jedi Master would be impressed by them. He didn't even have his lightsaber anymore.

"I don't have a lightsaber." He told the alien.

"And you need one, hmm?"

"It's my specialty." Luke really didn't _mean_ to sound apologetic.

"More than a lightsaber wielder, a Jedi is. Much more."

"Yes, of course. But I-"

"Here!" Yoda pushed his own lightsaber in Luke's direction. Clearly he was lending it to Luke.

Accepting the weapon, Luke ignited it, noticing that it was smaller than his and Mara's. He was wondering against what would he be using the weapon, when Yoda pulled out a couple of remotes from his bag and turned them on.

They immediately flew up and started their routine.

The first couple of blasts were unsuccessfully parried, mainly because Luke was not used to handle a smaller weapon, but he soon learned to correct his stance and reached with the Force, just like Ben had taught him. From that moment, his success rate increased to almost one hundred percent.

The exercise continued for almost an hour, and only stopped when Yoda realized his student was now too tired to even move his arms, much less parry the blasts.

When the remotes shut themselves out, Luke didn't even have enough strength to keep holding Yoda's lightsaber, letting the weapon drop to the floor. He had to use the remainder of his strength to keep his knees from buckling.

Calling the lightsaber back to his hand, Yoda shook his head.

"Yes, much work ahead to do we have."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The night was warm in the city of Theed, but none who were sitting in the Naberrie private parlor room noticed. They had more important business to attend to.

"So, how did it go?" Mon Mothma asked Kylantha. The Naboo ruler had had a meeting with Moff Panaka that same morning and had made her first attempt at shifting the man's loyalties. She had then come incognito to the Naberrie house to discuss further action and was now sitting with Leia, Mon Mothma, Rieekan, Pooja and Threepio.

"Not as well as I had expected," the Queen replied. "I tried to hint that I had heard a rumor about Palpatine being involved in the Clone Wars, but he dismissed my story immediately. Said it was a complete and utter nonsense. And I had to back out before he started asking just where I had heard such a rumor."

"But that's the key," Leia started musing. "All we need is to really start leaking these rumors throughout the galaxy. Tell everyone. If we present undeniable evidence - and we do have it - the galaxy as a whole will turn its back on Palpatine."

The Princess had gotten up now and paced the length of the room, letting her waving arms emphasize her words. There was passionate certainty in her tone, something her companions had not seen since she had come back from Deyer.

"We know how revolted everyone was after Alderaan, if the people find out what was done to Caamas and Honoghr, and that Palpatine orchestrated the Clone Wars... if we show everyone this evidence, Palpatine will lose his grip on the whole galaxy."

"Please, do not mention Honoghr." A voice sounded from the far corner of the room, startling all its occupants and making Rieekan draw out his blaster.

From the shadows emerged a short, grey, and feral looking alien whom Leia recognized as one of the Noghri who had been sent by Vader weeks earlier. She immediately felt a chill running down her spine. Was he back for her? And how in blazes could he keep sneaking into the house unnoticed?

"Who are you?" Leia heard the Queen ask.

"I am Cakhmain Clan Eikh'mir from Honoghr." The Noghri answered before turning back to the Princess. "Last time we met, you promised to not divulge our history, Princess."

"How did you get in here?" General Rieekan insisted, still pointing his weapon.

"No, it's alright, Carlist. Cakhmain is a friend." Leia stepped in, hopping she was right. "And he's right. I did promise and we will keep this promise, I assure you."

"That is good. I was sent to meet you and tell you that our Council had agreed to your plan. We will be allies against the Emperor."

Leia breathed in relief. "Good! That is good. And you came all the way here to tell us. You could have used the comm codes I gave you."

"It is safer this way. I also have information about the Emperor's and Lord Vader's latest moves."

That drew everyone's attention.

"Please, Cakhmain, tell us." Leia asked the Noghri.

"The Emperor has started building another Death Star."

"What!" Leia jumped up. Another Death Star; could things get any worse.

"Yes. The construction has started a few months ago. It is being built in orbit around a small moon known as Endor, located in the Moddell Sector."

"This can't be." Leia muttered, distraught.

"Calm down, Leia. A Death star takes years to build." Mon said. "We'll figure something out in the meantime."

"What about Lord Vader? What is he up to?" Rieekan asked the Noghri.

"Lord Vader is gathering a large fleet on the outskirts of the Morobe System. He is doing this without the Emperor's knowledge."

"Well, that's interesting." Rieekan smirked. It seemed to the General that Vader was preparing to overthrow Palpatine. "Leia, can we talk in private?"

"Sure. Threepio, please see if Cakhmain wants something to drink."

"Of course, your Highness." The protocol droid replied as the humans left the parlor.

~.~

"Leia, how far can we trust the Noghri and this intel?" The General asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I believe him." Leia replied and continued to explain who Cakhmain was and the deal she had suggested to the Noghri. By the end of her explanation, Mon and Carlist agreed that the Noghri would indeed make great allies, especially since they were so willing to spy on the highest ranks of the Empire.

This new alliance might just prove to be Palpatine's downfall.

-TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~**

If Luke's routine as a pilot started early, as a Jedi padawan it started even earlier. It didn't help that he was now cohabitating with his Jedi Master and that Yoda's sleeping habits were proportional to his small stature. Thus, Yoda claimed Luke's every waking moment, only allowing him very little time for himself or to be with his friends. In a way, Luke was thankful for it, because it kept him focused on his training instead of dwelling on unnerving thoughts.

From the very first moment, Yoda made it clear that he had come out of exile with the sole purpose of training Luke, and that this training was to be Luke's first and only priority for the time to come, so the young man was forced to ask Admiral Ackbar to be relieved as Rogue Squadron leader. Fortunately, the Alliance was looking forward to have a full fledge Jedi in its ranks, so the Admiral was more than accommodating. And it didn't hurt that there was someone just as competent to take his place – Wedge was an excellent pilot and his promotion was well deserved. Luke was only sorry that he only got to be Rogue Leader for such a short time.

As the days moved along and Luke started to get more familiar with his Master, he found that Yoda was so much more than met the eye. He was very old, much older than Luke had imagined at first, and he was very wise. He also had a keen sense of humor that seemed to surface at the most unexpected times.

He also made the strangest acquaintances. Luke had walked in several times to find Yoda conversing with the Durron boys or arguing with Artoo - go figure! Once, Luke had actually found him in _Home One's_ main common room, sitting on a table top and surrounded by several pilots who were hanging on his every word.

When it was just the two of them, Yoda was relentless in making Luke give all he had.

The training itself never followed the same schedule. Sometimes the physical part of it lasted all day and, on other days, it was meditation that took up all of the day's hours.

But if the physical part was strenuous, the mental part of Jedi training was no less difficult. Luke had always believed that meditation was easy, but he had been completely wrong. It wasn't just about sitting still and pondering life. It was literally riding the flows of the Force, letting it take you away.

Meditation was essential in learning to really feel the Force, and so it was the very center of his training.

The thing was, every time Luke closed his eyes and tried to focus, his mind flowed to either his father, Leia or Mara.

His first few tries were so bad, Yoda had to keep stepping in.

"Concentrate. Feel the Force flowing through you. One with the Force, you must be."

"I'm trying, Master Yoda!" Luke whined, exasperated.

"Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try." Yoda admonished him.

"So you keep telling me." Luke grunted.

"Too much in your head, you have. Clear your mind of all thoughts."

"I can't!" Luke was forced to admit. "I just can't do it."

Yoda saw that there was no use. Until Luke addressed his issues, there was no moving forward. It was so much easier to train younglings.

"If this way you think, already defeated, you are." The Jedi Master berated him.

Luke looked down and studied his fingers. He felt defeated.

Only one year had passed since his life had been turned upside down, but it felt like another life time. He felt old and tired and just plain discouraged with everything.

Just a few weeks earlier he had been on top of the galaxy. He had found his mother's family and his sister. He had a new friend whom he cared so much about. He was the son of a war hero who wanted nothing more than to follow in his father's footsteps.

But the last week everything had come tumbling down.

He had almost lost Mara, he still wasn't sure she would make a full recovery. His sister had walked away from him, and his father - his hero - had turned out to be one of the galaxy's greatest monsters.

Everyday he tried to suppress these feelings, but everyday they came bubbling up again.

"Why doubt you yourself, hmm?" Yoda asked, coming closer to his student.

"I always thought I wanted to be just like my father," Luke started, unsure of where to begin. "When Ben told me he had been a Jedi, I wanted nothing more than to be a Jedi. But now-"

"You know what your father became, now you know not what you want anymore. Yes." Yoda concluded.

Luke nodded but didn't look up. "And then you and Ben tell me that I must face him and defeat him. That the whole galaxy is depending on me. It's just too much."

"Hmmm. Under the weight of such responsibility, you feel crushed. But alone, you are not. Help you, your friends will. Yes, they will."

When Luke finally looked up, he saw trust in Yoda's eyes.

"Today, we rest. Go in search of a new place to train we tomorrow will. Hmmm. A place where feel the Force flowing freely, you can. Arrange for a transport for us, you will now."

After the Jedi Master left, Luke got up and did as he was told.

Early the next morning, Luke and Yoda, with Artoo in tow, left in an old Y-wing.

Only when a planet showed up on his viewscreen, did Luke realize that Yoda was taking him to Naboo. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mara had just finished her last course of bacta treatments, but she wasn't feeling much better than before. True, her ribs didn't hurt as much and it was easier to breathe, but she felt really tired and still very sore. It was amazing how the lack of Force in her life made such a difference. She usually healed a lot faster than this.

When Solo had explained to her where she was and why, she had immediately made the connection to the ysalamiri lizards that were native to the planet. Mara had become well acquainted with them during some parts of her Emperor's Hand training because some of her trainers used them to cut her access to the Force and thus make her develop other skills, but she had never been without the Force this long and certainly never while healing from surgery.

Another thing that made her recovery run slower were the dreams that kept her from getting a much-needed rest. They were not the same as before. These were not Force induced, but mere fabrications of her traumatized mind, but they were still distressful. Sometimes she saw Luke dueling Vader, an endless replay of the last images she had seen on Deyer, when it appeared as if Vader was about to kill Luke, and she could do nothing to stop it. Other times she saw herself returning to the Alliance only to find that there was no one there.

Logically, Mara knew that the torture exerted by her former master upon her had left sequels, wounds in her mind that also needed time to heal, so she was determined to not let these dreams get to her. Mara Jade would not be defeated by stupid dreams.

But it really didn't help that, except from the medics, she was alone. This would not have been a problem a few months ago, but since she got tangled up with Luke and his friends, she had gotten used to being with him - no, not him, _them_ - and now she missed him - _them_.

If only Han and Chewie hadn't taken off for Kashyyyk to visit the Wookiee's family, maybe she could at least get a few good laughs.

As it was, her only true companion in this forced exile was Cilghal. They didn't know each other well and Mara wasn't the type to make friends easily, so they ended up spending most of the time reading or just watching some old holomovie while Mara recovered.

"So, how much longer do we have to stay on this Force-forsaken planet?" Mara asked the Mon Cal.

"I think we'll be able to leave as soon as Captain Solo returns for us."

"He'd better hurry, or I might just scrounge up a vessel myself and take off. You can come or you can stay. Your choice." Mara retorted.

When Cilghal didn't reply, Mara turned to her. "Cilghal, are you alright?" The Mon Cal did seem a little paler than usual.

"I'm alright, I'm just tired." The Mon Cal said, as she looked up a chart.

"I know the feeling." Mara studied the medic for a moment before continuing. She needed something to keep her brain working on and this was as good a subject as any. "Have you been unusually tired ever since setting foot on this planet?"

Cilghal had to think about it a moment. "Yes, I think so. Why?"

"And you can't find a plausible reason for your weariness?"

"That's correct. I even ran blood tests on myself to see if I was anemic. Everything is normal."

"Cilghal - are you Force sensitive?" Mara then asked, looking the Mon Cal intently in the eyes.

Cilghal just stared at the redheaded woman. She had always been able to sense things and her parents had always told her to mind her words and actions, but she had never been really _identified_ as Force sensitive. But it was possible.

They spent the rest of the day talking about the many aspects of Force sensitivity. By the end of the day, Mara had made a new friend.

-TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Chapter ****Eighteen ~**

Luke had to admit he was a little disappointed with his new training site. When he had seen Naboo on the transport's viewscreen, he had immediately jumped to the conclusion that he would be seeing Leia and his mother's family. Maybe get some insight into his family.

But that hadn't been the case. Yoda had directed Artoo to land the Y-wing far away from Theed, on the edge of a vast lake. Even before landing, Luke's developing Force senses were immediately drawn, or rather repulsed, by seemingly darker agglomerate of trees that grew on the far side of the lake.

"A dark force nexus, that place is. Conceal our presence here, it will. Best if you stay away from it, it is."

"But aren't we going in there?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"Not for now. Set camp here, we will. Yes, hmmm." Yoda replied, before poking Luke with his cane. "Go on, get busy."

Maybe later Luke could get Artoo to comm Leia and he'd be able to tell her where he was and what he was doing.

*.*.*

Mara Jade was officially sick of waiting, so when Han Solo and Chewbacca finally showed up to get her, she almost knocked them out for being so late.

Fortunately for them, the lack of the Force slowed her response time enough for her to notice that both males had apparently had their share of trouble. At least that was what Solo's leg brace and the Wookiee's bandaged arm pointed to.

"What happened to you guys?" Mara questioned. "You two look like something a nexu dragged in."

"Gee, thanks sister!" Solo jested as Chewie growled. "We ran into some old friends."

"The Empire?" Mara frowned.

"Fett, actually."

"Hah!" Mara had heard many stories of hoe that bounty hunter relentlessly chased Solo throughout the galaxy. "You really should take care of that Jabba business."

"It's at the top of the list. Problem is, the list keeps getting the bump down by royalty business."

That made Mara chuckle. She understood what he meant. A certain princess was always the first priority in Han's life.

"We better get going now." Han said a couple of seconds later. "Chewie, give Cilghal a hand with the equipment."

An hour later, the _Millennium Falcon_ was in hyperspace.

*.*.*

Leia couldn't hide her surprise when she got the comm call from Luke. He was on Naboo _and_ he was training to be a Jedi.

"Seriously, Luke! You are following _his_ footsteps?" Leia's voice rose to an uncharacteristic high pitch.

"I'm not following anyone's footsteps, Leia. This is _my_ path." Luke defended, trying to not be bitter about it. Leia was still rebelling against Anakin Skywalker's legacy.

He couldn't say he blamed her for it. The man who had once fathered them had tortured her and destroyed everything she cherished. It made no difference that Vader hadn't known Leia's true identity at the time – made no difference at all.

"Fine! Do what you want. Just don't expect me to join you." Leia stated, running out of patience. "Look, I've got a lot of work to do, so I've gotta go."

"Sure. Bye, Leia." Luke said and disconnected the comm call.

After the comm went silent, Leia sat back and covered her eyes and face with her hands. She could feel a headache settling and she still did have a lot to do.

One side of her was glad to have talked to Luke. He had told her this crazy story about sending Mara to Myrkr, and that Han had immediately volunteered for the job. The scoundrel was turning out to be a really true friend, but she already knew that.

But all this talk about Luke becoming a Jedi made her terribly nervous.

"Leia," Pooja's voice broke through the whirlwind in Leia's mind and she looked up to watch her cousin sit down next to her. "You're being unfair to Luke."

"Pooja, he wants to be a Jedi."

"Yes, I know. Luke's wanted that since before I met him."

"I think that finding out what happened to Anakin Skywalker would have changed his mind."

"Why should it? I remember Anakin, Leia. He was a great Jedi. I still find it hard to believe what you told me happened to him." Pooja admitted. She was still shocked from Leia's revelation, but she didn't regret pushing her cousin into confiding in her. Leia clearly needed to talk.

"But look what he became." Leia leaned forward and closer to her cousin. "What if Luke becomes a monster too? What if it runs in the blood?"

"Tell the truth, Leia. You do not fear for Luke. He's not the angry one. He's not the one who wants to make the Empire pay. You fear for yourself, don't you?"

Leia sat back again, not assenting or denying Pooja's words.

"Leia, the Jedi were heroes. This is a good path for Luke. It might even be a good path for you, if you give it a chance. Look, I don't understand what made Anakin turn into Vader, but maybe this will shed some light on the matter." Pooja said and picked up a parcel she had brought with her.

"What is it?" Leia asked without reaching for it.

"Open it."

The Princess reached for the parcel and unwrapped it. Inside were four actual books, bindings and all, all four were the same size.

"They're Padmé's journals," Pooja explained. "I finally found them. They were tucked away on the bottom of an old trunk, under this huge quilt. You should read them and get to know your mother better."

Leia opened one of them and ran her finger through the handwritten words. The handwriting – her mother's handwriting – was very similar to her own, which was weird and strangely comforting.

As she gently viewed them, something fell from one of the books. It was a holocard.

Turning on the holocard an image appeared. It was a wedding scene where a couple, clearly identifiable as Anakin and Padmé, were holding each other and smiling happily. It was the clearest image Leia had ever seen of the two of them.

If she had seen this holo without knowing anything more about these people, she would have sworn that the couple had lived happily ever after, but knowing what she knew, the image just seemed all the more bittersweet.

Before Leia noticed, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

*.*.*

Luke's Force sense was flooded with sorrow by the time he returned to join Yoda and have the evening's meal and this, naturally, did not evade the attentive Jedi Master.

"What troubles you, young Luke, hmm? Hmmmmmm."

"It's nothing, Master."

"Not nothing. Never nothing. Hold your sorrows in you should not."

"It's Leia. She's worried that I might follow our father's path, if I become a Jedi."

"I see. For you she fears. Yes."

"Do you think her fears are valid?" Luke inquired. This was a very important matter for him.

"The question is, young Skywalker, think her fears are valid do _you_, hmm?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed. "I will never join the dark side. I will not betray my friends."

"Then nothing to fear, you have."

They were silent for a moment and Luke tried to swallow some of Yoda's root stew.

"Master Yoda," he started after a while. "Why did my father chose the dark side?" Luke asked.

"More power, he sought."

"But is the dark side more powerful?" Luke had to wonder.

"No, no, no. Just easier, quicker to achieve. More seductive."

"So, the light is harder?"

"In a way. But safer, it is. If the Force is your home, do you not want it to have strong foundations."

"I guess so," Luke had to smile at that comparison. It sounded like something his Uncle Owen would have said.

"Let his fears and anger guide him, Anakin did. And to the dark side they took him down."

"So I must not fear and I must not get angry?"

"Not possible that is. But act in anger or in vengeance, you must not. And allow fear to guide your actions, you should not. A Jedi always uses the Force for knowledge and defense. Never for attack."

"Yes, Master." Luke nodded.

Funny how someone he only knew for such a short time could make him feel so much better. That thought made him think of Mara.

-TBC...

~oOo~

**_A/N:_** The place mentioned above, the force nexus, is listed on Wookieepedia as the _Dark Grove_. I did not make that one up, I just filled in the blanks. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Chapter ****Nineteen ~**

Mara had her heart stuck in her throat the entire trip to Naboo. It hadn't helped any that the previous trip, from Myrkr to _Home One_, had taken three times longer than it was supposed to - cursed hyperdrive - and that, only upon her arrival on the Alliance's main ship, did she learn that Luke was no longer there and that they didn't know where he had gone.

The upside was that Mara had no trouble convincing Han to take her to see Leia. If anyone would know where Luke had gone, it would be his sister.

Still, this return and not finding either Luke or Leia was too similar to Mara's recent dreams for her liking. Despite there being logical explanations for their absence, it still made Mara feel insecure. This was an unfamiliar feeling to Mara and she did not like it one bit.

And on top of it, the former imperial had the lingering feeling that something else was amiss. Han was obviously not telling her something and, when pushed, he had actually admitted to it, saying it was not his place to tell her and she should ask Leia or Luke.

And that was exactly what Mara did as soon as she got Leia alone.

"Leia, what's going on? I know something happened and Han would just tell me to ask you?"

Leia paused and looked intently into Mara's eyes. She saw true concern there.

"Luke and I, we discovered something that was very hard on us."

"Okay." Mara said, encouraging Leia to continue.

Leia breathed in and out, and looked around from Mara to Han, to Pooja and Chewie, and decided it would be less painful to just blurt it out and get it over with.

"Darth Vader is our father. He is Anakin Skywalker."

The look on Mara's face would have almost been funny, if the news weren't so serious.

"Come again?"

"Mara, you heard me the first time."

"Wow. That's... I don't know what to say."

"There's a first." Han teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess that's why he wanted you and Luke so much," Mara mused. "How are you holding up?" Mara asked the other woman.

"Luke's doing better than me. I guess his new Jedi Master is helping him out. I certainly haven't been any help to him." Leia admitted embarrassed. "I'm taking this very hard."

"Maybe if you were together." Mara suggested.

"Thank you," Pooja intervened. "That's what I keep telling her."

"I'm taking Mara there now." Han said. Chewie had already gotten the coordinates from Luke's camp from Threepio. "Red here is dying to see her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mara stated.

"Of course not. You've just been dying to see him because he's got your lightsaber." Han replied sarcastically. Mara had searched everywhere for her lightsaber and was now convinced that Luke must have kept it. Or so she kept telling Han.

"Yes, I think I will go with you." Leia finally said. She did miss her brother and she wanted to make amends.

~.~~.~~.~

The Force was in the air around him. Breathing in and out slowly, Luke let the Force into his lungs and, from there, spread to every cell in his body, reviving them, nurturing them.

He could sense all things in the Force; the stones floating in front of him; Artoo twittering as the distance between his legs and the ground increased; Yoda balanced on top of his right foot. Feeling the Force strengthening his muscles, Luke lifted one hand from the ground and let his entire body balance itself on the other.

_'The Force is life and life is the Force,'_ he could hear Ben's voice whisper in his ear. _'Trust the Force, Luke_.

"Reach out, your senses expand." Yoda directed and Luke envisioned his awareness stretching out on all directions.

He had been on Naboo for over a week now and he could tell he was making progress. In fact, Luke was actually very proud of his progress. Yoda had been right, it was much easier to feel the Force there than it had been on the ship, and the fact that his talks with the old Jedi Master made him feel much better about himself didn't hurt either.

In the state of awareness he was now, it wasn't hard to pick up on the disturbance a light freighter produced in the atmosphere a couple of kilometers above the camp.

Luke concentrated his attention on the freighter, more specifically on the people inside the freighter, the pilot, the copilot and the passengers. Even though he had never sensed any of them this way, they were very familiar to him. One in particular shone in the Force with such intensity, despite the strong shields that were firmly held in place, that he was immediately drawn to her.

_'Mara.'_

That was enough to break all of Luke's concentration and the stones, Artoo and his Master came crashing down while Luke tried very hard to not tumble.

Artoo's loud and chirpy rant drowned most of Luke's apologies.

"Allow little things to break your concentration, you must _not_." Yoda berated him.

"I'm sorry, Master! But my friends are coming." Luke tried to explain as he helped his astromech up. "I know, I know, that's not an excuse." He stated. The _Millennium Falcon_ was now visible to the naked eye and Luke could tell the ship was going to land in the same clearing that berthed the Y-wing. He wanted nothing more than to go meet his friends and see Mara.

"Too impulsive you are. Too careless. Jump up you do, without being prepared. Pace yourself, young Skywlaker."

"Yes, Master. Again, I'm sorry for dropping you. Can I go now?"

"Hmf. Go, you may."

Yoda doubted Luke had learned this particular lesson, but it was too late to teach it today anyway.

Luke ran as fast as his legs permitted him, which was already considerably faster than it would have been a week earlier. Yoda's training regime was already paying off.

He reached the clearing just in time to see the _Falcon_ lowering its ramp. And standing there, leaning against the side, was his favorite redhead.

~.~

Despite her retorted replies to Solo and the Wookiee, Mara could not wait to see Luke. And yet, as the ship drew nearer to the Jedi campsite, she did not reach out to him through the Force. She had to admit to herself that she was afraid.

First of all, she was afraid of using the Force for anything at all. She feared that doing so would draw Palpatine's attention back to her and he would resume his onslaught to her mind. She knew she could not handle that again.

But another thing she feared, in no smaller degree, was Luke's reaction to seeing her again. He had moved on with his life and was on his way to becoming a Jedi. What if he didn't want a former servant of the Empire with him? And what if his new Jedi Master thought she would be a bad influence?

When the ship landed, Mara knew she would soon find out.

As the ramp lowered, there he was on the edge of the clearing, smiling at her. Mara would never remember actually moving, but the next thing she knew she was in his arms, somewhere between the ship and the trees.

"I missed you so much," she heard him saying in her ear. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Luke asked loosening his grip on Mara, still concerned about her recovery.

"I'm fine, all healed up." She replied, drawing back a little to look at him. In the few weeks they had been apart something had changed in Luke, she could tell he seemed a little older, a bit more mature. "Are _you_ okay?"

Luke could tell exactly why she was asking.

"I'm getting better." He told her, resting his forehead against hers and breathing in deeply. Luke was so relieved to see Mara well again and to be holding her in his arms. He didn't even notice that they had an audience.

A roar from Chewie called up the couple's attention.

"CHEWBACCA! Really you it is, old friend." A little crackly voice sounded from behind Luke.

Next thing everyone knew, the gigantic Wookiee had swept the tiny Jedi Master off his feet and was holding his in a literal Wookiee hug.

"Dammit, Chewie! The kid was about to kiss the girl." Han berated his copilot, half teasing and half disappointed on his friend's behalf.

"That's my Jedi master." Luke answered Mara's questioning look, while trying really hard to not laugh.

He noticed that he wasn't the only one holding back. Leia, standing next to Han, was holding her hand over her mouth and Han was actually biting on his lower lip to keep his laughs contained. Mara had actually buried her face on his shoulder as her body gave out little spasms.

While Yoda tried to convince Chewie to put him down, Luke turned and greeted Han, thanking him again for taking care of Mara, and Leia, who got a hug just as tight as he had given Mara, and just as welcoming.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I was completely out of line." She said while holding her twin.

"It's okay, sis." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, I'll show around."

As Luke led all of them to the campsite, Mara turned to him and asked about her lightsaber.

When he told her it had been left behind on Deyer - he had forgotten to retrieve it - she was surprised to realize that she didn't mind that much. True it would have come in handy, it was a steady and reliable weapon, but it reminded her too much of her past life. It had been a gift from her former Master.

She really didn't care about it at all.

~.~

Later and after they all had shared a meal together, exchanging stories and just unwinding, Yoda called Mara to the side for a little chat. To say that butterflies were flipping around in her stomach in her would have been an understatement.

"Tell me, young Mara - your plans for the future, what are they, hmm?"

"I... don't really know, sir." Mara felt weird about calling anyone _Master_.

"Strong in the Force, you are."

"I'm not that strong," she shrugged. Mara always knew there was a lot more to the Force than what Palpatine had taught her, but she always assumed that she had reached the limit of her abilities.

"Stronger than you think, you are."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Train with young Skywalker, you should. Need you, he will. Yes."

"I can't." Mara's fear was rising now.

"Give in to your fear, you mustn't. Hmmm."

"But what if Palpatine senses me? I could put all this in jeopardy."

"Teach you, I will. Teach you to shield. Help you, I can."

Mara thought it over. It was a very tempting offer, but she still had doubts.

"You know about my background. I was _his_ assassin." She pointed out.

"Yes. Make mistakes, you did. Ignorant you were."

Mara suppressed a retort. Yoda was right.

"Make amends, you have a chance to. Will you take it? Hmmm?"

"What about Leia? She's Luke's sister, wouldn't it make more sense for you to have this conversation with her?"

"Ready for this path, she is not, yet. Join us later, she will. Yes."

Mara looked at the old Jedi Master silently.

"Join us, will you now?" He hung out his hand.

Taking the offered hand, Mara could only answer "yes".

-TBC...

* * *

><p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS READERS!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Chapter ****Twenty ~**

-_ 4 months later..._

Darth Vader was resting in his hyperbaric chamber aboard his flagship. In front of him, a holocube played several sequential images, all of them featuring his wife and the last one clearly showing a very pregnant Padmé. This was the closest image he had to a family holo.

Where were his children now? Vader wondered. He had been searching for them since that Deyer fiasco but to no avail. They had vanished into the galaxy. If only he could commit all his resources to the task, but that was not an option, not with a galaxy about to erupt.

Over the past two months, rumors had been coursing through the Holonet about some of the atrocities his master had committed throughout his rein and even before that, and the result was an increase of rebellious manifestations all over the place. It seemed that for every riot that he was sent to quench, ten more broke out. And this if he didn't count raid from the actual rebel forces. Just over two weeks ago, a team of rebel pilots had successfully destroyed one of the Emperor's shiny new toys, despite Vader's efforts to stop them.

Naturally, this outbreak of rebellious behavior was reflected in the military. The number of desertions had already tripled, and most of the ones that did remain did so out of fear.

As for the governing bodies, the governors and moffs were a bit more diplomatic about it. They did not turn their backs on the Empire, but did ask the Emperor for explanations. Or, at least, the dumb ones asked for explanations; the smarter ones, the more _ambitious_ ones, either chose to ignore the rumors, knowing it would be _unhealthy_ for them to question Palpatine, or simply were not shocked by them and took them in stride. But the dumb ones were numerous enough to be a real nuisance.

Palpatine was most displeased with the situation. The Emperor had all his spies out trying to find the leak. They already knew it was the Rebellion that was spreading the rumors - who else could it be? - but how did they get the intel?

Vader knew how. Of course he knew how. The Rebellion was leaking the same intel he had sent to Mara Jade. When he had sent her the information, his goal was to cut her away from Palpatine, but he had no idea what she would actually do with it.

Now it appeared that he was succeeding in cutting the whole galaxy away from Palpatine. Surely, Vader would be able to spin this to his advantage.

His master had taught him well.

And to think that his daughter was in the center of this plot. Even unwillingly, Leia was already working with her father. He couldn't be more proud.

On top of that, Vader had to admit that the Rebellion was doing a great job at spreading the rumors, one little piece at a time. This was smart of them, considering that releasing the bulk of information at once would have diminished the overall impact of each little piece. This way, they could destabilize the galaxy for a long, long time.

Now, if only Vader could find Leia and Luke, then they could bring this plan into fruition and rule together, as it was supposed to be.

~.~~.~~.~

It was with a great big grin that Han Solo waltzed into the Naberrie living room to find Leia there, reading a datapad. He had hoped to find her alone and he wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, Your Worshipfulness!"

"Captain Solo." There was a clear effort on the Princess' part to remain expressionless. In truth, she was happy to see him.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much?"

"Rest assured that I didn't."

Leia didn't want to admit it but she had missed the Corellian pilot. He had been away for almost a month, settling his pending affairs with Jabba the Hutt, and before that he had been busy doing a lot of supply runs to raise the money he owned the crime lord.

"Well, then you won't mind if I leave again." He smirked, putting just enough edge on his tone to make Leia look up.

"No, I would _not_." She looked at him intently as if trying to gauge him. "Where _are_ you going now?" It wasn't like she cared, she was just curious.

Whatever Leia's reasons were, her veiled interest did make Han's trademark smirk appear in full power.

"Nowhere, but now I know you do care."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her chest in aggravation. "You're impossible!"

"And you love that." He came up to sit closer to her. "Come on, admit it."

"Never!" She swatted his wandering fingers away from her arm.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how it went with Jabba?"

"No, I'm not. It obviously went well or you wouldn't be here pestering me."

"What if it didn't go well," Han continued his pestering by moving even closer, "would you come and rescue me?"

"Absolutely not! I have better things to do than rescuing scoundrels from gangsters." Leia replied, finally getting up so that she could move away from him.

Han put his hand over his heart and made his best offended look, "I'm hurt, Princess."

That only made Leia roll her eyes at him.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Han tried a change of subject.

"So, what have you been doing lately?"

Partially relieved, Leia took a seat across from him and reached for her datapad.

"I was just going through the Noghri's latest report on the new Death Star; it seems that it is not going so well. There have been a series of mishaps that hinder its progressing construction."

"Ol' Palps can't be too happy about that."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't," Leia smirked. "Is it weird that we get our reports on that thing before he does?"

"Nah, it's not our fault that we have less redtape than the Empire."

Han's _'we'_ made Leia smile to herself. He had come such a long way.

"_And_, on top of that, Renegade Squadron was able to destroy the _Conqueror_ despite Vader showing up there and almost trapping them."

"The _Conqueror_?" Han had never heard that designation and had no idea what it was.

"Oh, yeah, you missed that one. The _Conqueror_ was the Empire's temporary replacement for the Death Star; an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer equipped with a superlaser capable of destroying a planet. But, as it happens, the laser was developed right here on Naboo, and the plans for it, as well as its location were still here. The Renegades uncovered it last month during a raid to an imperial facility."

"Things are not looking up for the imperial superweapons division, are they?" Han teased.

"They certainly are not. Also, guess who commed this morning?" Leia asked, but answered before Han could venture a guess. "Our old friend, Governor Ferrouz. Apparently he has had a change of heart and now wants to offer us Poln Minor, again."

"_Again?_ What, does he think we're gonna fall for that twice?"

"I think he's serious about it this time. He now has plenty of reason to distrust the Empire now." "Leia pointed out.

"Yeah," Han smirked. "Your little disclosure campaign is really turning the tables on the Empire."

"People are really starting to see what a monster the Emperor is."

"About time, too. So, what're you gonna do about Ferrouz?"

Leia picked up her datapad and looked at it before answering. "Well, we already have a new base, but we'll send someone there to talk to him anyway. We're not about to turn him away."

"Keep this up, Princess, and you'll steal away the Empire right from under the Emperor's nose, one system at a time." Han tried to gest.

Leia's stance turned deadly serious. "If only it would be that easy."

~.~~.~~.~

In the cabin of his personal ship, Moff Panaka searched the Holonet once more for confirmation of the stories he had heard.

When Queen Kylantha had broached the subject with him, he had dismissed her concerns quickly enough, stating that their Emperor would not have done such things, but now that the stories had spread, he was having doubts.

At first glance, it all seemed like a huge conspiracy theory, but this one was well founded with plenty of evidence. Of course, evidence could be fabricated and so, he was going straight to the source.

He had always trusted Palpatine and he felt he had always been trusted by Palpatine. Panaka considered himself to be a friend of the Emperor.

And as a friend, he would ask for reassurances that all these stories were false.

~.~~.~~.~

The sun was high in the sky and Yoda was supervising his students while they performed an exercise. It was a variation of the meditation technique, but this time done in the water and it was about extending one's awareness to its full potential.

Now he had six beings floating in the lake before his eyes.

When Yoda had decided, one standard month ago, to extend his teachings to other Force-sensitives, he knew he was in for a lot more work. But it had been a logical decision after he had invited Mara Jade to join Luke.

Yoda had taken that first step in regards to Mara because he could see that her path was entwined with Luke's from the very first moment he had seen them together. It was meant to be and the fact that she needed Yoda's help at the time only aided in his arguments.

During the next few days, Yoda saw that he had been right to do so. Training together, Luke and Mara brought out the best in each other; they also brought out the worse, but that was secondary and, also, very entertaining.

There was attachment there, that was clear to the old Jedi Master, and attachment of the sort the old Order would have disapproved. But Yoda could see, just by looking at these two, that those old rules had not been good for the Jedi. Bonds such as the one growing in front of him, strengthened one's soul, not weakened.

Yoda remembered the old controversy between his Order and the Corellian Jedi. The Corellians were allowed to bond, to marry and have children, and he could not remember a single Corellian Jedi ever falling to the dark side. They were strong and steady in all their ways.

So, Yoda found himself encouraging the two youngsters, teaming them up whenever the exercises allowed it and teaching them to bond through the Force. And as their bond grew stronger, so did they.

As a result of this new method, Luke's and Mara's training was advancing much faster than usual - another proof that the method was working well - so by the time they were ready to build their lightsabers, Yoda had called up for training the Durron boys and the medic Cilghal. With the boys had come their mother who was also slightly Force-sensitive; Dina Durron might not be as strong in the Force as her kids, her youngest son in particular, but her training would serve her well in the future and she made a good pair for Cilghal since they both had a medical background.

Yoda had to admit that he was having a lot of fun with all these students, he was witnessing the rebirth of the Jedi Order.

And not a moment too soon, because if what the Force was whispering to him came to be, they would be needed much sooner than he had originally anticipated.

Always in motion, the future was.

~.~~.~~.~

In the throne room of the Imperial Palace, Sidious searched the darker paths of the Force for guidance and for glimpses of the future. Something was looming there. Images swiveled before his mind's eye. Images of the long deceased and of the living. Amidala. Anakin. The princess of Alderaan and the pilot that had destroyed his Death Star.

The uproar of many worlds and the rise of the Rebellion.

And all images circled around his homeworld of Naboo.

There was betrayal in the air.

Sidious knew what he had to do. He summoned Droga, his most trusted servant, and ordered him to retrieve his most secret and powerful weapon. He would deal with the traitors in the most _decisive_ way.

Then the whole galaxy would tremble at the feet of Darth Sidious.

-TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The _Conqueror_ and its backstory can be found on Wookieepedia. I came across it in the middle of my research for this story and found it so fitting for this plot that I had to mention it. Also, for those who don't knw or don't remember, Bidor Ferrouz was one of the main characters from _Choices of One_ and also has a few lines in the first chapter of this story.


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Chapter ****Twenty-One ~**

This was just another day in the Jedi training camp and while Master Yoda supervised his four newest students, Luke and Mara sparred by the lake. It was a strenuous exercise but one they enjoyed immensely. They were already ankle deep in water, but didn't seem to notice.

With one swift motion, Mara swept Luke's feet from under him, making her opponent crash into the shallow water. "Do you yield?"

"That wasn't fair, Jade." Luke groaned while Mara turned off her shiny new blue blade and clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was." She had that devilish smirk on her face and Luke couldn't help but want a little retribution.

"Help me up?" Luke stretched out his hand towards her. When she took it and started to pull, he pulled back and made Mara crash down on him.

"That's not very Jedi-like, Skywalker." She smacked him twice to make Luke stop laughing. Before she could smack him again, he caught hold of Mara's wrists and secured them firmly behind her back. Only then, did he notice that this put them in a very close physical position. So close in fact, that all Luke could see was her bright green eyes, her perfect nose, her full red lips getting closer and closer...

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted the moment and both Jedi padawans turned to find their master staring at them with a look of disapproving amusement in his eyes.

"Train now, make-out later."

The fact that, even in their current position, Yoda still had to look up at them did nothing to quench the couple's embarrassment.

~.~

Later that evening, Luke sat as usual by the fire, silently reading his mother's journals. The others knew this was his personal time and they left him alone. Despite this, he still liked to share some excerpts with them and most especially with Mara.

"It's hard to believe that this Anakin became Darth Vader." Mara mused when Luke finished the excerpt. He had just read the part where Padmé had recounted a time when General Grievous - the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army - had captured Artoo and Anakin had stopped at nothing to rescue his little droid.

"Yeah, it is." Luke agreed. From behind him came Artoo's forlorn whistle. "If Artoo could remember any of this, we could get a fresh perspective.

Luke's statement was met by a series of high-pitched chirps. Before they ceased, the little droid had turned around and left.

Both Luke and Mara turned to see him leave. "Your droid is weird."

"That he is. Sometimes I think he has a few loose screws."

"Must take after his master, then." Mara smirked.

"Each one?" Luke knew she was teasing him.

"Either," she replied. "Actually, when I was little, I thought Vader was a droid."

Luke smiled sadly at her. Mara's comment had reminded him that she had not had a _normal_ childhood. "I can see why you'd think that."

Noticing Luke's mood changing, Mara kissed his cheek and caressed it gently.

She could no longer deny her feeling for the Tatooine farm boy nor did she want to. They had grown so close in the past months and it all felt so natural. She was no longer the same person that had once served the Emperor so loyally; now she was on her way to becoming a Jedi and she would help defeat her former master and this without hate or bitterness. Master Yoda had taught her to release the dark feeling that lingered into the Force and to accept the peace the Force had to offer.

By letting go of those feelings and of her fears, Mara had severed the bond she had once had to Palpatine more thoroughly than any ysalamir lizard could, and by doing that, she had forgone the fear of bonding with someone else, with someone worthy of her love.

Luke had completely changed her life.

Mara's warm caress made Luke's smile brighten up a bit and he gathered the courage to tell her something that had been bothering him for a while.

"I think there's still good in him." He felt Mara stiffen as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"In Vader?"

"Yes," he confirmed and caught her hand, holding it in his.

"You felt something?"

"On Deyer, when he didn't kill Han, I had the sense that he didn't do it for Leia's sake."

"He had no problem hurting me."

Luke shivered at the memory. "I know he hurt you and it was probably him that told Palpatine that you had changed sides, but... I can't explain it."

Mara waited for him to continue.

"I can't understand how _this_ man," Luke pointed to the journals, "could be completely consumed by the dark side. When I think about my father, who he was and who he became, there is conflict."

"Yes, but is that conflict within him or you?"

"You don't believe he can be redeemed, do you?" There was a plea in Luke's voice.

"I didn't say that. I would be the last person in the galaxy to say that. Just be careful, don't get your hopes too high."

"I won't," Luke smiled and kissed her fingers.

"Now, if you were talking about Poopie Palps," Mara added, calling her former master by the Durron boys' name of choice for him, "then I'd tell you to forget it."

"Yeah." Luke agreed and leaned in for a proper kiss.

This was one time when he actually got it.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Hidden by the shadows of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, two cloaked figures whispered in their native tongue.

"How fared the team that was sent to find the Emperor's stronghold in the Deep Core?"

"They did well, Commander. The information our slicer uncovered was accurate and they were successful in discovering yet another of Palpatine's secret lairs, and this one is where much of his darker secrets are hidden." The figure paused and then resumed the account. "They found clones of the Emperor, there."

The other figure mimicked the silence. He didn't know what the Emperor wanted with these clones, but in his personal experience anything concerning clones was vile and unnatural.

"What steps did the team take?"

"They have succeeded in mapping out the site and are now awaiting reinforcements in order to begin placing explosive charges in strategic places. When the time comes, the place will be thoroughly destroyed."

"And so will the Emperor's storage fortress on the planet he calls Wayland. See that they get the reinforcements they need and send a team to Wayland as well; we need to take out the crazy clone that guards the place as soon as possible. Have both teams take some ysalamiri lizards. This is good, Rukh. Things progress well."

"Yes, sir. However there is a problem, the Moff that holds jurisdiction over Naboo is waiting to have an audience with the Emperor. I fear he will expose the location of the Alliance's new base in his sector."

"Does he know they are there?"

"I do not know, sir. It is possible."

"He must not be allowed to talk to Palpatine. We must interfere and make sure he does not."

"I suggest we _intercept_ him before he does."

"Kill him only if there is no other choice."

"Yes, sir." Rukh nodded. Mercy was the way of the honorable Noghri. They were not cold-blooded assassins anymore.

"What else is there to discuss?"

"The slicer we hired has uncovered _this_ in the Emperor's files." Rukh dug into an inner pocket and held out a datacard.

"Make sure Cakhmain gets it and delivers it to the Princess."

"Actually, sir, this one would be used best if sent anonymously to Lord Vader."

"It's one of _those_, then?"

"Yes, sir! It's one of _those_."

No amount of shadows could cover up the smirks in the two Noghri's feral faces.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Just before dawn, Luke was awakened by a frantic mother.

"Luke, have you seen the boys?"

"Calm down, Dina. What happened?"

"They vanished," Dina told him. "I woke up with a startle and looked over, and they're not there. My sons have disappeared."

"They can't have gotten far." Luke tried to sooth the worried mother.

"Too far they have gone, I fear." Yoda said, as he showed up by the entrance to Luke's tent.

Looking around, Luke noticed that the Durron boys were not the only ones missing. "Where's Artoo?"

"Could he have gone with the boys?" Mara asked, showing up besides Yoda and with Cilghal in tow.

"Concentrate on the Force around you. Find the younglings trail, you will."

The trainees did as instructed and soon enough, they had an answer. Luke was the one who voiced it. "They're in the Dark Grove."

~.~

The Dark Grove was what the locals called that agglomerate of trees that stood dark and dead on the far side of the lake opposite the Jedi campsite. Master Yoda had explained that the grove was a dark side nexus of the Force and that that was the reason he had chosen this location for the campsite, stating that its darkness would mask the trainees' Force-presences from Vader and the Emperor.

But nevertheless, it was a very dangerous place and Yoda had insisted that they were all to stay away.

Of course, that only served to spark up the two brothers' curiosity about the place.

But since the place was dangerous, it was decided that only Luke and Mara would go in. Yoda was thinking of sending them in anyway.

Stepping into the edge of the grove, they immediately felt the air get cold and heavy. Naturally, their first instinct was to unclip their lightsabers from their belts. It was a statement to their training that the weapons remained off.

"This place is like my nightmares." Mara remembered, half expecting that the dark figure from them would emerge and start chasing her again.

Luke didn't reply, but moved closer to her. They drew comfort from each other's presence and love and moved forward.

The further they moved inside the grove, the darker and gloomier it got. The twosome walked for a while in silence, their senses snapping at every imagined sound and at every shadow. As they approached the center, the silence was cut by a very high pitched thrill and children screams.

Running towards the sounds, Luke and Mara soon found themselves face to face with a giant tree-monster, whipping its thorn-covered vines at them and throwing thorns in their direction. Ducking quickly and surveying the area, they immediately located the kids hiding behind a fallen trunk about ten meters to their right while Artoo was further away from them, toppled and apparently not functional.

"KIDS," Luke called out to the Durron boys. "Get ready to run! Mara, you get Artoo and I'll distract the tree."

The old Mara would have argued with him; she would have said that the droid was not important and they should just get the kids and themselves out of there. But the new Mara knew just how important Artoo was to Luke - the little droid was family - so she just said, "right!"

In a split second, Luke jumped up and in front of Mara and the boys and started slicing the incoming vines and blocking the flying thorns shielding them with the Force.

He held back the tree while the boys ran out of the grove and Mara called upon the Force to levitate the battered droid out and followed the boys and then, with one last Force-push, Luke somersaulted away from the twisted tree-monster and ran out of the grove himself.

Outside, Dina, Cilghal and Yoda awaited them.

"Is everybody okay?" Luke inquired after he caught his breath.

They all answered affirmatively except the little R2 droid that said nothing at all.

-TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Chapter ****Twenty-Two ~** **  
><strong>

Once they got back to camp, Luke wasted no time and immediately started to ascertain Artoo's state. Luke found seventeen thorns deeply embedded in the droid's metal body and one of them was right in the center of his red sensor _eye_. Opening his main access panel, Luke found that the thorns had severed the connections between Artoo's central processing unit, his memory banks and his main power supply.

"So, how is he?" Mara asked, coming to kneel next to Luke.

"I can fix him. But I'm gonna need some new parts."

"Make a list and I'll comm the guys."

"Thanks." He squeezed her hand, not taking his eyes off his metal friend.

Hearing more people approaching, Luke looked up to see Dina and the boys in front of him.

"The boys have something to say to you, Luke." Dina started, pushing her kids to the front and center.

As usual, the oldest spoke first. "We're sorry, Luke!"

"Yeah, we're sorry!" The youngest concluded. "Is Artoo gonna be okay? We didn't mean to make him get hurt."

"I know and he will be alright. Artoo has had worse than this." Luke assured them, remembering the astromech's state at the end of the Death Star run.

"Alright now, boys. Master Yoda is expecting you." Dina reminded them and the kids groaned in reply. The boys would now spend the entire day in quiet meditation, which for kids their age was pretty much the worse possible punishment they could get.

~.~

Only in the afternoon of the next day did the _Falcon_ bring the parts Luke had asked for. By then, he and Mara had already managed to extract the thorns from the droid's body and had cleaned up the residue left behind. It was a good thing that they didn't take longer, because the goo was starting to corrode the little droid's circuits.

So, while Yoda surveyed his less advanced students in a series of levitation exercises, Chewie and Han welded the holes in Artoo's exterior metal plaques, Mara and Leia - who had taken up Han's ride to come and see her brother - assisted Luke in repairing the insides of his little droid and Threepio just wobbled around the camp trying to make himself useful but only managing to get in the way.

"Oh, do be careful, Captain Solo! Artoo is very self-conscious of the way he looks."

"I am!" Han retorted with his patience hanging by a thread. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I just don't want Artoo to get any scars."

"Scars? I'll give you _scars_ if you don't can it, Goldenrod." Hand turned to the protocol droid, drawing out his blaster in the process.

Noticing Han's patience snap, Leia called from the other side of the camp. "Threepio, can you get us some water, please?"

"Yes, of course, Your Highness!"

"There he goes." Mara commented to the princess.

"Yeah. I swear, if I didn't keep an eye on them, Han would have dismantled Threepio and sold his parts."

"Speaking of Han," Luke cut in, "should I call him and have a chat with him?"

"Why would you do that?" Leia stared at him.

"Because I'm your big brother?"

"Who says you're my big brother?" This had been an ongoing argument between the twins ever since they had discovered their sibling status.

"Master Yoda did." Luke grinned and Mara nodded. "Yes, it's true, Leia. Master Yoda was there when you two were born and he confirmed that Luke was born first."

Leia didn't like that piece of news and she was not about to give up. "That doesn't matter because everybody knows girls mature faster and that makes me more mature, and therefore older."

"Whatever sister. But I still get to scrutinize your boyfriends."

"No you don't! And leave Han alone-"

"Are you confirming Han's your boyfriend?" Luke cut in, making Leia roll her eyes.

"I never said that."

"But you're not denying it." Mara pointed out, smirking.

As Leia was about to retort, something gave in inside the astromech droid and triggered the holoprojector. A flickering image appeared in front of it. It was of two people, a man and a woman and although the woman's back was turned, they knew who she was because the man in front of her was Anakin Skywalker.

The anger in Anakin's face matched the plea in the woman's voice.

_"Anakin, all I want is your love."_

_"Love won't save you. Only my new powers can do that."_ The image of Anakin scowled at her.

_"At what cost?"_ The image of Padme insisted. _"You're a good person. Don't do this."_

_"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother."_

Then the holo flickered again and turned off on its own and all three humans were left to stare at the emptiness.

Mara was the first to regain speech. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Leia replied, still staring.

"That was our parents," Luke responded. "Artoo must have recorded them. There has to be more." He stated, turning his full attention to the droid's insides.

The two women joined in seconds later.

~.~

Luke's next attempts to retrieve more holos were only partially fruitful. He found several older ones and even one of their wedding, but nothing more of the first one was available. He eventually came to the conclusion that there was something inside Artoo that blocked those holos and he could not bypass the block without damaging the droid's programming.

It was Mara that came up with the answer.

She downloaded that entire portion of the droid's memory bank into several datapads and got to work on unlocking the files Luke wanted.

She was done later that night and she, Luke, Leia, and all the other adults present in the Jedi camp watched all of the last holos R2-D2 ever recorded of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala.

The session wasn't that long, but it felt like an eternity. In every holo, Anakin's mental state degraded, slipping further and further into the darkness that consumed him and nothing, nothing, made him pause, not Padmé's pleas, not Obi-Wan's reasoning. Absolutely nothing.

When the man that was once Anakin started to Force-choke his own wife, all the viewer knew that they were looking at a suitless Vader.

Moments after the holo was over, silence still ruled the camp. It was finally broken when Luke turned to Yoda, looking for an explanation.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you?" He didn't try to conceal his accusatory tone.

"Yes, Tell me, Obi-Wan did."

"So, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us that our father killed our mother?" Luke had never felt so betrayed in his life and he wasn't even sure by whom, if by Yoda, Obi-Wan or his own father.

"Ready to hear it, you were not."

"No one is ever ready for something like this," Leia stated. Her voice was tainted by bitterness. "Were you ever planning on telling us the whole truth?"

"When the force willed it. Yes."

"And when would that be?"

"Now." Yoda answered the Princess' demand.

"You knew we were getting close when the first holo turned up," Mara concluded. "And you just let us go on."

"To know you needed. To see the true nature of the dark side you needed. Know now, you do."

"But we still don't understand." Luke said, looking around to the others.

"Meditate on it, you must. Seek your answers in the Force.

"Meditation isn't the answer to everything, Yoda." Luke said before getting up and storming away. Mara made to follow, but was stopped by Yoda.

"Need time alone, he does."

"But he's too angry," the redhead insisted.

"Time he needs. Faith in his insight, I have." Noticing the young woman's distress, the Jedi Master added, "not your fault, this is."

"_I_ took the holos from Artoo, and _I_ decrypted them."

"And stopped you, I did not. Necessary this was. Learn the truth, Luke and Leia had to. Their right, it is."

"That does not make me feel better."

From behind Mara and Yoda, Leia watched their talk without actually paying attention. She was vaguely aware that Chewie, Dina and Cilghal had left - undoubtedly wanting to give the Skywalker twins some space - and that Han was still beside her, trying to comfort her by holding her closer to him. In the back of her mind, Leia realized she was thankful for his support.

~.~

Luke walked alone for a while before settling in a secluded corner of the lake. Only then did he notice that he was mere meters away from the Dark Grove.

He could feel the darkness seeping from the grove and calling to him and wondered why he had never felt it before then. The answer presented itself easily, it was his dark mood that called to the darkness in the grove.

"You should not go in there." A voice sounded from behind him, but Luke wasn't startled by it.

Turning around, Luke found himself face to face with Obi-Wan.

"Come to tell me something else about my father, Ben?" He inquired acidly.

"It seems I don't have to." The ghost replied and took a seat in a nearby rock.

"I guess it was something else you planned on telling me and never got around to it." Luke commented, but sat down in front of Ben anyway. "Will you at least explain to me how-?"

"I don't know _how_, Luke. When I figured out Anakin had changed it had already happened. Palpatine had already clamed his soul."

"That was when you went after him?"

"Yes. I tried to stop Anakin on Mustafar; when I arrived he was... well you saw what was happening." Ben recalled. Even though he was already dead, the memories of that day still stung. "After that we dueled and he lost and I left him there. For a while, I thought he had died on Mustafar. I was wrong."

"He killed my mother." Tears followed Luke's words.

"Padmé didn't die there. She survived only long enough to give birth to you and your sister. Despite her broken heart, her last words went to him. She still believed there was good in Anakin."

"She did?" Luke recalled his talk with Mara the previous day. "Even after what he did to her?"

"At the time I thought that her love for him clouded her judgment."

"And now?" Luke studied the Force ghost.

"I don't know, Luke. Anakin's betrayal hurt me very deeply, my own feelings could be clouding _my_ judgment."

"I was talking to Mara about this very thing yesterday. I told her that _I thought_ there was some good in him."

"And now you don't think so anymore?"

"I don't know." Luke looked up to meet Ben's eyes. "He killed children in cold blood _and_ he attacked the woman he loved. How does someone get to that?"

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "It is the dark side, Luke. I could say that he did those things under Palpatine's influence, but that would be exempting Anakin of his actions. He chose to be influenced in this way."

Pondering Ben's words, Luke looked back towards the grove. "The darkness feeds the darkness. I can feel it calling to me, Ben."

"Only you can decide how to respond to it, Luke."

Luke could feel the hope in Ben's words. The old man believed in him, as did Yoda, Mara, Leia, Han and all his friends. And he believed in them.

Nodding to the already disappearing ghost, Luke turned his back on the grove and on the call of the dark.

Upon reaching the outer limits of the camp, Luke found Mara, Leia and his friends, including an all-fixed-up Artoo, waiting for him and met the approving eyes of his master.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

That night, the people in the Jedi camp were reluctant to leave each other's company and retreat for the night. But in the end, they had to as it was way passed the kids' bed times and Yoda was also in need of rest.

In the span of less than five standard minutes, Luke found himself with just Mara and the droids.

"You guys can turn yourselves off too." Luke told the droids after Leia had left.

"Yes, sir." Threepio acknowledged and then turned to hear Artoo's chirps. "Master Luke, Artoo wishes you a pleasant night and asks once again for your pardon."

Sighing, Luke turned to the little droid. "Artoo, I already told you that I forgive you. Now go, I'm tired."

Following their master's command, both droids turned to leave, Artoo whistling sadly and Threepio still admonishing him.

"Well, it serves you right for keeping such secrets from Master Luke. I'm not sorry for you at all."

"I'm actually feeling sorry for Artoo." Mara commented, watching the two droids disappear. "He just wanted to spare you and Leia."

"I know, I'm not mad anymore. I'm just really tired."

Seeing that was her cue, Mara got up and wiped the dirt off of her clothes. "I guess I'll be going too then, let you rest."

"Mara..." Luke stopped her motion, grabbing her hand.

She turned back to him, looking him in the eyes, squeezing his hand in return. There was a silent plea in Luke's eyes. Giving him a soft and loving smile, Mara pulled him into his tent and they lay down together.

She pulled him down and let him rest his head on her stomach, and went on caressing his silky blond hair until they both fell asleep.

There was no need for words.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It had been a long day, Leia thought as she retreated to her bunk aboard the _Falcon_. She had assured everyone that she was alright, that the newly uncovered event had not taken that big toll on her as it had on her brother.

After all, she had always known Darth Vader was a monster.

So, why did sleep elude her?

After spending a few hours staring at the top bunk, Leia got up and went to the ship's galley. Just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean she had to go hungry.

She took out a pack of sweet crackers and a cup of blue milk and wondered just when had the tatooinian drink grown on her.

"Can't sleep?" Han's voice sounded from the entrance.

"No," she replied, taking a bite from a cracker after dipping it in the milk. "You?"

"Chewie's snoring woke me up." Han told her, taking a cracker for himself.

They sat there quietly eating for a while before Leia broke the silence. "So, aren't you going to ask me if I'm alright?"

"You already said you were."

"Yes, but you didn't buy it." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"No, I didn't." Han agreed. "But you won't give me a different answer, so why ask again?"

Leia turned to stare right at him. "And you're giving up? Captain Solo, that is not like you."

Han just stared right back and his voice raised a notch. "Look, Princess! Just because you think you have people all figured out, don't make it so."

His words struck a nerve in her. "Isn't that the truth."

"Hey," Han called, "what is it?"

Leia sighed and then, surprising even herself, she answered. "I thought he loved her. I _really_ thought he loved her. I thought that he had only turned _after_ she died, that that was the reason he turned."

"Yeah, that would have made sense." Han agreed gently.

"How could he do those things and then turn on her like that?"

Han didn't have an answer for that, what he did have were two arms that were itching to hold Leia tightly.

And he did so the rest of the night.

-TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

**~ Chapter Twenty-Three ~ **

When his private comm station beeped with and incoming message, Lord Vader didn't even think before responding. He reached for the control-panel and called up the new message. It read:

_'Does Lord Vader know of the many times his master conspired to murder Padmé Amidala?'_

The list that followed was extensive enough and was backed by enough proof to make the Dark Lord's wrath sizzle in the Force. It was palpable and powerful, and even a non-Force-sensitive could feel it in the air.

When he ordered the _Executor's_ return to Coruscant, the ship's captain wouldn't even think of pointing out that that would mean disobeying an order from the Emperor.

On Naboo, the Skywalker twins attempted a joint meditation session. It was Leia's very first attempt at the technique and she was feeling very nervous about it. But Luke had insisted and she had been unable to say no to him. Leia still felt bad about her initial reaction to Luke's training and she wanted to make it up to him. She knew he wanted to help her cope with the previous' day's discoveries and Force knew she needed his help.

Now, Luke and Leia aimed to make sense of the complexities of their genesis. Together, they joined their hands and their Force-senses and rode the flows of the Force.

The twins had been at it for a little over one hour when they felt what could only be described as a burning sensation. It felt like their blood was on fire and it became so painful they had to cut their meditation short.

"Tainted with the darkness, the Force is today. Yes." Yoda explained to them. "Ready we must be. Upon us, the time to act is."

"What do we do, Master Yoda?" Luke asked.

"Call Chewbacca and Captain Solo. Go, we must! Lead us to our destination, the Force will. Yes."

The thirty-four hours it took for the _Executor _to get to the Imperial Center did not help Lord Vader's temper in the least. Throughout the entire flight, memories kept coursing through his mind. Memories of his life before Palpatine had taken over; happy memories, painful memories, bitter memories; Palpatine's promise to save Padmé.

How could he? He had promised and all along...

In the midst of the waves of memories, the giant puzzle took shape, each piece falling where it was supposed to, and then suddenly, it all made sense - Palpatine's entire plan was laid out for Vader to see. He had been a puppet and Palpatine had been pulling the strings.

_'What a fool I was!'_

But now it was too late, there was only one thing left to do. He would make Palpatine pay dearly for his betrayal.

When the Dark Lord entered his personal shuttle and directed it to the Imperial Palace, he knew exactly what he had to do.

~.~

A lone grey figure watched as Darth Vader strode into the Imperial Palace and through the hallways towards the throne room.

He did not need the Force to know of the Dark Lord's state of mind or what was going to happen next.

~.~

"Welcome, Lord Vader." The Emperor greeted from his throne with a twinge of acid in his words. The air between the two Sith Lords was heavy with the dark side.

Without returning the greeting, Darth Vader stood tall before his master.

"Is there something wrong, my friend?" The Emperor inquired, but Vader remained unwilling to answer, his anger coursing through him and his thoughts racing inside his mind.

_'This is my betrayer. The one who ruined me.'_

"Lord Vader?" The Emperor insisted while weighing his options. It was clear what his apprentice was going through and it would be a challenge to _help _clear his mind. Or maybe he would just kill him and get it over with.

"Why?" Vader finally spoke, his single word sounding more like a growl. "Why did you do it?"

Deigning it would be useless. "Because it had to be done," the Emperor smirked. For the greater good."

"You ruined my life for the _greater good_? You killed my wife for the _greater good_?"

"No, Lord Vader!" Sidious stood. "It was _you_ who killed your wife. Remember?"

Another painful memory surfaced in Vader's mind - that of his master telling him that, in his anger, he had killed his Padmé.

"NO!" Vader shouted. "Padmé lived. She lived to give birth to our children." He immediately regretted his words.

"Children? How interesting, I did not know _that_." Sidious passed by and then turned to his apprentice once more. "Where are they?"

Drawing on his anger and his desire to protect his family, Vader strengthened his shields. His master would _not_ take his children.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" Darth Sidious commanded, also drawing from the dark pit of power.

Vader's shields were impressive, but the Emperor's power was immense and a single image of his children escaped Vader's grasp. "The boy who blew up my Death Star and the Princess of Alderaan? Of course." That explained his earlier vision.

Sidious could feel the strength of Vader's anger towards him and rejoiced at the power it gave him. "Did you not torture your daughter, Lord Vader?" He taunted.

"How dare you mention her to me?" Vader was seething. "You are not worthy of mentioning her."

"That is where you are mistaken, my ungrateful apprentice," Sidious stepped closer as he spoke, "I am your rightful ruler and I rule you all, the entire galaxy is mine, and your children will kneel before me."

The weight pulling Vader down was not a natural one, it was like the whole galaxy was pulling him down, and the more he struggled, the heavier it became.

"Just. Like. You." Sidious concluded, standing high before the kneeling Vader. Relishing in his apprentice's rage, the Emperor patted Vader's helmet, humiliating him further. "That a boy."

Darth Vader might have been down, but he wasn't beaten. When his master turned away he reacted, Force-pushing the older Sith against the back wall.

It took Sidious much of his strength to stop the blow's momentum and keep from crashing hard against the wall. He turned to his apprentice, his fingers already crackling with power, and sent a full-charge of lighting on him.

Like he had once seen Mace Windu do, Vader let his lightsaber absorb the powerful charge. The ignited lightsaber set a new standard to the fight when Sidious pulled up his own, and the duel broke out.

Who would have thought one decrepit old man and one man incased in rigid armor could move so fast?

~.~

The dark energy surrounding the two dueling Sith lords was so massive that the walls of the Imperial Palace shook as they parried each other's blows. The holo screens had already shattered and even the Royal Guard had begun evacuating the Palace.

Still remaining in the antechamber was that one lone grey figure, securely anticipating his longed for vengeance. He had already contacted his second-in-command, issuing his orders, and knew that their plan was now unraveling.

He would stay and bear witness to this glorious event, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

~.~

Inside the throne room, the duel continued even if both opponents had already lost their lightsabers. Vader had destroyed Sidious' much the same way he had destroyed his son's, while the Emperor had literally fried Vader's with the Force.

It was now a pure battle of the Sith, both drawing solely on the dark side for power and both applying unthinkable blows to one another. Sidious fought with the confidence of the one who had always remained undefeated while Vader fought with the will of the one who had nothing left to loose. They went on until they had exhausted each other's powers.

With his last remaining strength, Darth Vader reached for his master's throat and squeezed it, resorting more to the mechanical strength of his prosthetic limbs than the Force.

"Now you DIE!" He squeezed, while Sidious gathered just enough strength to run a course of lightning through his strangler through direct contact, the jolt causing Vader's spasm, tightening his grip even further.

"... not the... end," Sidious gasped. His last words were more sensed than heard. _'You have not defeated me.'_

As Sidious' body took his last breath it released the massive reservoir of dark power it contained, taking a large portion of the Palace with it.

Darth Vader's last thoughts before the explosion hit him went to his children.

_'I'm sorry! Please, forgive me.'_

~.~

A sudden sadness took over Luke as he brought the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace near the Imperial Center's orbit. _'Father!'_

He turned around to Leia and saw that she had sensed it too.

-TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

**~ Chapter Twenty-Four ~  
><strong>

The _Millennium Falcon_ had left Naboo within an hour of Yoda's request. It had only stopped for a few minutes at the Rebel Base to drop off the Durron boys with their father and then had taken off for parts unknown. Since the course of the trip was decided by the Force, it stood to reason that the navigation and piloting was left to the Jedi, despite Solo's complaints and retorts.

Over thirty hours later, the ship's occupants were surprised to find themselves on the edge of the Imperial Center's orbit. They got there just in time to see all hell brake loose. The planet's orbital defenses were so much in disarray, one would think they were engaged in battle with an invisible enemy. It was astounding and it worked in their advantage.

As a result, and with a little help from Yoda's suggestive skills. The _Falcon_ was able to bypass all security levels and head straight towards the Imperial District.

The mess they found on the surface was even more chaotic than in orbit. There was a gaping hole where the highest towers of the palace had once stood, and the resulting debris had scattered in a wide radius area and all surrounding buildings had sustained damage. There were people running around without a sense of direction and there were probably thousands of casualties right there in front of them.

"What happened here?" Leia asked peering out the front viewport into the sight bellow.

"The dark side this did." Yoda told them.

"That's nuts!" Han snorted. "Are you saying this was Vader's doing?"

"I would say it was the Emperor." Mara chipped in as she also stared at the view outside, remaining strangely detached. She had grown up there, within those walls, this had been the place she had called home once. But now it felt like she was just looking at a vaguely familiar place. It meant very little to her now.

"Why would Palps blow up his own place?" Han asked her.

Mara just shrugged. "Maybe he was tired of the décor?"

All the while, Luke's eyes were lost in the distance, pinpointing a single spot on the wreck. "Father is there." His hands started going over the ship's controls.

"Hey, kid, what're you doing?" Han demanded, trying to make him stop.

"He's still alive, we have to help him." Based on his emergency tone, there was no mistaking Luke's intentions.

"What! You want to go rescue Darth Vader. That's it kid, get your hands off my ship."

"Han, let him!" Leia stepped in between them. She knew her brother was following his own heart. Not that Leia approved, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Luke flew the _Falcon_ into the gapping hole and in the direction of his father's presence until there was no more room for the ship to pass.

"You can't land there," Han pointed out. "This whole place is too unstable."

As if to confirm his words, several small pieces of debris came crashing down on the ship.

"Yes, I know that." Luke told him, rather impatiently.

"Stay with the ship, you will." Yoda told the pilot and the co-pilot. "Prepare the medbay, Cilghal and Dina will. Go after Anakin, we will." He finished, looking at Luke and Mara. It did not go unnoticed that Yoda had referred to _Anakin_ instead of _Vader_.

"What about me?" Leia asked.

"Decide, you must."

Leia stared at him blankly. Was Yoda telling her it was time to decide where she stood in regards to her father or to the situation? It occurred to her that maybe those two meant the same.

Seeing Luke following Yoda and Mara out of the ship, she decided she could not stay behind and jumped after them, ignoring Han's protests.

The foursome ran through the cluttered halls, using the Force to clear their path, until they saw what looked like a black glove peeking out from under a pile of rubble. Luke immediately called on the Force and cleared the debris away, revealing Vader's black armor.

"Father, Father, can you hear me?" Luke kneeled beside the fallen body. There was no answer, but Luke could tell, through the Force if not his vitals, that he was still alive. "Come on, help me!" He pleaded with his companions. Yoda came up and instructed them in the best way to carry Anakin.

Luke and Mara were already carrying the body out, while Leia and Yoda cleared a larger path for them, when a raspy voice sounded from behind them.

"What are you doing?"

They all turned around and saw it was Ruhk.

"Why are you carrying him away?" The Noghri insisted, pointing at Vader's body.

It was Leia who stood and addressed the Noghri. "He is our father, Ruhk."

"Yes, I know. He is also the one who enslaved us to the Empire."

"And he will answer for it," Leia assured him. "As well as for everything else he has done."

"Vader's death here serves no purpose, Rukh," Mara stated from behind Leia. "It honors no one."

The Noghri pondered on their words and then turned his attention to Yoda who was silently following the exchange. "You are the Master Jedi, are you not?"

"I am. Hmmm."

"Do you assure me that the Dark Lord will pay for his crimes?"

"It so will be." Yoda bowed slightly.

"I will go with you." Rukh decided and the group resumed their way back to where the _Falcon_ awaited.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"I can't believe Darth Vader is strapped in in my medbay, Chewie." Han grumbled as he pushed the lever and made the _Falcon_ go into hyperspace. "Really, I can't!"

[Yeah!] The Wookiee agreed.

"I just hope they keep him knocked out for the duration of the trip. I'd hate to be around when he wakes up."

~.~

In the _Falcon's_ medbay, Luke assisted Cilghal in the careful removal of Vader's suit, under the careful eye of Master Yoda and Rukh, who had swore to not let the prisoner out of his sight for a single moment.

"It appears the armor is in fact a complex life-support system, but its electronics are completely fried." The Mon Cal commented as she inspected the back helmet. She was astounded by the complex cybernetics that constituted the suit. "Nevertheless, it did save his life." She added, noticing the lack of injuries that would be attributed to the massive explosion or the crushing debris.

"Can the ship's equipment replace his life-support system?" Luke asked the medic.

"Yes, with a few adjustments and on a temporary basis."

"Be kept in a healing trance, he should. Yes, hmmm."

"Yes, perhaps that would be best," Cilghal agreed.

"Teach you the technique I will."

~.~

While all this was going on, Leia and Mara were sitting at the _Falcon's_ dejarik table, both deeply absorbed in thought.

Finally, Leia broke the silence. "Did I just help rescue Darth Vader?

"Yup!"

"The same Vader I've been cursing for a year-and-a-half?"

"Yes."

"The man most directly responsible for my mother's death."

"That's right."

At this point, Leia turned to look directly at the other woman. "Why did I do that?"

"Because he is your father, I think. Because it was important to Luke and to you too, even if you don't see it that way right now. But mostly because you know it was the right thing to do." Mara replied.

"Am I condoning him by rescuing him?"

"No. But you are giving him another chance."

"Do you think Vader deserves another chance, Mara?"

"Vader, no, but Anakin does." Mara told her, surprising even herself.

"I felt something from him as we were coming out of hyperspace. Luke did too." Leia recalled. "It felt like an apology."

"Did that make a difference in your decision?"

"I think it did."

After a few more moments of silence, Leia spoke again. "I feel so tired and yet light, almost unburdened."

"I know that feeling well, Leia." Mara gave her a friendly smile. "It's called healing."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aboard the _Emperor's Shadow_ and on his way to the Maw, Jeng Droga felt the explosion of dark force as if it was happening within him. It was overwhelmingly painful, tearing at the core of his very being.

As he collapsed on the ship's floor, he cried out, "MASTER!"

~.~

When he woke up again, hours later, he was no longer alone.

"Master, you have not abandoned me." He exclaimed contently, reveling in the presence of his master.

_"No, my friend, and I need you more than ever."_ His master's voice resounded inside his head.

"Anything for you, my Master. What is thy biding?"

_"Carry on with our plan, Droga. We will retrieve the Sun Crusher together and together we will make the Skywalkers pay."_

-TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am aware that Wookieepedia says that the Sun Crusher was Tarkin's baby and that not even the Emperor knew about it, but I'm betting that that wasn't exactly so and the Palpatine did eventually find out about the weapon, even if only after Tarkin's death.

Also, for those who might not know this, Jeng Droga was the one who carried Palpatine's essence to Byss, according to Dark Empire.


	25. Chapter 25

**~ Chapter Twenty-Five ~** **  
><strong>

Slowly, as if drifting on still waters, Anakin regained consciousness. The first thing he saw was light, bright and blinding, and after his eyes adjusted, he saw _her_.

"Padmé?"

"Luke, he's awake." She called to the distance and then her figure retreated into the light again.

_'Not Padmé. Leia.'_ The memories of all past events resurfaced, bringing so much pain. He was not Anakin any more, he was Vader. Wasn't he? His mind was boggled.

Another face emerged from the light - a young blond man with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. _'Luke, my son.'_

"Father, can you hear me?"

His voice was so clear, clearer than anything he had ever heard in... twenty... years?

"Lu...ke." Why did his voice sound so ragged? And why was there a regular respirator attached to his face? He tried to look around but the bright light wouldn't let him see much.

"You must stay still, Father," Luke instructed. "Let the doctors work."

"Wh...ere am I?" He was able to ask.

Luke wasn't sure what to answer because he wasn't sure how his father would react. Should he tell him he had been brought to the rebel base or should he lie about it? After silently going over his choices, Luke decided to simply say, "You are home."

It was with that comforting thought that he slipped back to unconsciousness.

~.~

Mara watched from one of the corners of the medical ward as Luke soothed his father back into a trance.

The _Falcon_ had arrived on Naboo a few hours prior and had been directed by High Command to the system's space station - the one Kylantha had offered the Alliance - where they set up the medical ward to hold the Sith Lord.

Once they had set up proper security measures and medical equipment, the best doctors in the rebel fleet had gotten to work on the prisoner.

"How is he?" She asked as Luke approached her.

"I think he _feels_ different. You know, in the Force. Does he _feel_ different to you, Mara?"

"I guess," she replied tentatively. "When I look at him, I don't see Vader anymore, but I can't say I see Anakin either. Of course, I didn't know Anakin so I wouldn't know. He just feels so... hollow," Mara tried to explain. She could no longer sense the dark resolve that used to drive Lord Vader.

Mara couldn't get over how Anakin looked like beneath Vader's suit. She had known the Sith lord for many years but it had never occurred to her that he wore the suit out of necessity and not with the single purpose of terrifying others. The injuries Anakin had sustained on that fateful day on Mustafar had been more severe than anyone had imagined. Even Yoda had been shocked.

Looking for confirmation, both Luke and Mara turned to Leia who was standing a few feet away.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm reserving judgment to a later date. The galaxy is too messed up today."

"What is going on over there, anyway?" Luke inquired, noticing the bulk of High Command conferring with Yoda, Queen Kylantha, a few Noghri and several other people just outside the medical ward.

"Rukh has been filling in Mon and the others as to the Noghri's actions and what happened in the palace. It turns out they leaked some disturbing news to Vader that made him go after and kill Palpatine."

"That accounts for the wreckage and Father's condition. He killed the Emperor."

"It must have been one hell of a fight." Mara commented, sort of wishing she would have witnessed it.

"Yes, it must have. Rukh had been trying to locate his Noghri commander among the wreckage when he found us. The last he heard of him, the Commander was just outside the throne room and had confirmed their plan's success. Rukh also said that his Commander issued several commando teams to destroy all of Palpatine's strongholds across the galaxy. He had just received word from the team they had sent to Byss - it's some planet in the Deep Core - and they had destroyed the Citadel there."

"So, what's the Alliance going to do now? Aren't you going to take advantage of the power vacuum?" Mara asked.

"High Command is discussing it now. Some feel it would be best to let the dust settle and others feel we should move in now."

"I think you should move in now," Mara stated. "With the Emperor and Vader out of the way, people like Pestage, Ysanne Isard or some of the Moffs will try to seize power. If you don't take action now, you'll be fighting against them all for years. And don't forget that right now, we have the support of the people."

"I know, you're right, Mara. But we really weren't expecting this at this time. We have no contingency plan."

"Improvise, then. It's what the Alliance is good at. You have to get them before they react."

A sudden ruckus at the entrance made everyone turn their heads. It was a couple of Noghri bringing in a very upset and confused Moff.

"Oh, yeah," Leia turned back to Luke and Mara, "the Noghri caught Panaka while he was trying to get to the Emperor. Considering his timing, they probably saved his life." And noticing the Queen going up to meet them, Leia added, "I probably should join them too, after all he was close to our mother. I might help explain the new status quo to him."

Luke made a motion to follow his sister but then remembered that Panaka was not a fan of the Jedi. It would probably be better if only Leia handled him. He turned around and leaned against the back wall next to Mara, discretely placing one arm around her waist.

They stood there for well over an hour just watching the doctors work in front of them and the politicians discuss the fate of the galaxy a few meters away.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It took a couple more days for Anakin to wake up again, only this time he was alone and he was able to get his bearings more easily. The first things he noticed were the many life support apparatus that surrounded him, the second was that he had been stripped of his black suit.

He could feel that he was not on any planet, perhaps a capital ship or a space station. Because he was without his suit, he was being held in a hyperbaric chamber. Stretching with the Force, he found that his aloneness was not accurate. There were a few people around, probably just outside of the chamber but they were asleep. His son was one of them and the other two were familiar to him; one from recent times and one from another life.

The first one he clearly identified as Mara Jade; her presence was physically very close to that of his son and almost entwined with his. Anakin wasn't sure how he felt about that. The second presence was a powerful one and it reminded him of his youth, of _happier times_, he thought bitterly. It was with great surprise that he realized it was Grand Master Yoda. _How did the old midget survive and hide all these years?_

Suddenly, there was another presence, this one inside the chamber. Anakin tried to look around for it only to finally notice that he had been restrained. He tried to yank his restraints with the Force but found himself unable to do it; it wasn't that he could not touch the Force, he was just too weary to _do_ anything.

"Why don't you come out where I can see you, old man?" He called out.

A few seconds later, the bluish face of his Jedi Master came into focus. "Hello, Anakin."

"Have you come to gloat?"

"Jedi do not gloat, young one."

"Then what are you doing here? And why are you here anyway?" I killed you on the Death Star."

"You terminated my existence in the physical plane of the galaxy, Anakin, not my existence in the Force." Obi-Wan explained patiently. "And I'm here to help you."

"Help me? _Help me?_ You did this to me." Anakin snorted, referring to his old injuries that were clearly visible now.

"_You_ did that to you." Obi-Wan admonished him. "And you know it."

Anakin glared at his old master, but without conviction. "What do you want, Obi-Wan?"

"You are being given a second chance. I'm here to see you through it."

"Why would _you_ give me a second chance?"

"I wouldn't, Anakin, but your son would. After everything he learned about you, he still believes so I'm here for Luke's sake, not yours."

His son. Anakin's heart ached in a way it had not for twenty years.

"He is like his mother that way," Obi-Wan continued, piercing Anakin's soul with his words. "Padmé believed in you till her dying breath. She died believing in you."

_'Padmé.'_ Now it was Anakin's eyes that twinged with unshed tears. It had been so long since he had shed any.

In spite of Anakin's reaction, or maybe because of it, Obi-Wan continued. "Leia isn't so sure, but she's willing to give you the benefit of the doubt for her brother's sake."

"Leia. I tortured my own daughter, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?

"You can tell her yourself. And you can show her you mean it by submitting to the new government."

Anakin met Obi-Wan's demand with silence as he pondered his options. After a few moments Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"I have to ask, Anakin - why did you do it?"

"He tricked me." Anakin replied, filled with bitterness. "He promised me so much. He said I'd have the power to protect Padmé from death. You have to understand, Obi-Wan, I had had visions of Padmé dying in childbirth and he promised he'd teach me how to save her if I served him."

"A healer would have done the same for free." Obi-Wan said acidly.

"Trust me, Obi-Wan, the irony is not lost on me."

Obi-Wan took the cue to go back to the previous subject. "That is the bulk of the matter, Anakin. Can you be trusted at all?"

"I will make it my life's purpose, Obi-Wan, to live up to Padmé's and Luke's trust in me and to earn Leia's forgiveness. I will submit to the Rebellion's new government. I relinquish the power of the dark side."

"Good, that is good!" Obi-Wan smiled for the first time. "Now you can find your inner peace. I will be keeping a close eye on you, Anakin."

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out. "How do I find my inner peace?"

"You find it in the Force, where it's always been."

~.~

Anakin lay in the dim lit chamber for quite a while after Obi-Wan disappeared, thinking about the many turns in his life. He pondered, for a moment, to call out to his son and talk to him, but he could sense Luke sleeping so peacefully, that he changed his mind. Instead the reached for the soothing flow of the Force like he had not done for so long. Obi-Wan was right, there was peace there. He let the peace flow within him and carry him through the undercurrents.

Then the vision came. The image of a sun bursting and wiping out all life in a system he knew well. And behind it, a presence he knew so well and a cackling sound filling the galaxy.

Instantly Anakin knew that Sidious still existed.

-TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

**~ Chapter Twenty-Six ~** **  
><strong>

Anakin woke up panting. Did he really just see Palpatine destroy Naboo in a vision or was this a hallucination caused by medication and a lifetime of living in the dark side?

Regardless of what it was, the sheer urgency the dream spawned was enough to raise all Force-sensitives in the vicinity and, all of a sudden, Luke, Mara and Yoda were next to him, doing their best to calm him down.

"Father? Father, what's wrong?"

Should he tell them about the vision? Would they believe him?

"Speak, Anakin."

Encouraged by Yoda and Luke, and under Mara's careful scrutiny, the former Dark Lord told them of his vision.

"But... isn't Palpatine dead?" Luke sounded confused.

"If anyone could cheat death, it would be him." Mara stated, thinking back on everything she knew about her former master.

"Dead, his body may be, yes. But his essence remains. Hmmmm."

"Like Ben's?" Luke asked.

"No!" Yoda poked him with his cane causing the young man to wince. "Joined the Force, Obi-Wan's essence has. But learned to maintain his identity he did, before he died. Join the Force, the Sith's essence has _not_. Restless he remains and mayhem he spreads among the living."

"This sounds like a bad horror holofilm." Mara commented under her breath.

Impatient, Anakin interrupted the exchange. "This is not the time to discuss Jedi versus Sith techniques. He needs to be stopped. Get me my suit!"

"NO!" The other three exclaimed in unison.

"You stay," Yoda was adamant. There was no way he was going to unleash a newly and insecurely reformed former Sith into a battle. This would be a sure way to lead him back to the dark side. "Take care of this we will."

"And how are one ancient Jedi Master and two padawans going to do that?"

"Our ally, the Force is." Yoda stated with much conviction, but his padawans just stared at both him and Anakin. How would they indeed?

"We need to know how he's gonna do it," Luke pointed out just before Mara said, "we need to know where he is."

"Once we find out where he is," Mara continued, "we should be able to figure out what he's going to do."

"And how will we find that out?" Luke asked her and then turned to his father, hoping for an answer.

"Don't look at _me_, boy. I don't know where he is."

"You're the one with the vision."

"The vision merely showed me that he'll be here soon, not where he is now nor what he is doing, or how, for that matter." Anakin shook his head and his voice sounded ragged from within the respirator.

"But maybe if you concentrate... Father, this is important."

"I know that," Anakin told him. "But that is harder than you think, and I never had that kind of bond with Palpatine."

"What kind of bond is that?" Luke questioned his father.

It was Mara who answered. "My kind of bond."

Luke viewed her in disbelief. "What?"

"I said that it's the kind of bond I used to share with him," she explained. "He could find me anywhere in the galaxy through the Force."

"But you terminated that bond. He almost killed you through it." Luke couldn't believe what Mara was saying and he would not stand for it.

"I can still seek him out through it." Mara said way too calmly. In truth she was just as scared as he was, but deep down, she knew she had to do it.

"No! You can't-"

"Strong, Mara Jade is now." Yoda interrupted his student. "Do it she must."

"I have to, Luke." She turned to him and caught his hands in hers. "I will find him and then we will stop him."

In lieu of an answer, Luke just caught her and held her protectively against him. He was completely aware of how necessary Mara's participation was, and he would support her and help her through it, but right now all he wanted was to just hold her tightly.

~.~

After leaving Anakin under the care of the medics, Yoda led Mara and Luke to a secluded room aboard the space station and also summoned the rest of his students. Together they would assist Mara while she reestablished her connection to Palpatine and would help her shield from any hazardous effects.

As such, the students and the master sat on the floor in a circle centered on Mara. It started very much like a joined meditation session and then after they were all in tune, Mara sought out her former master.

The plan was not a complicated one. Mara was to seek out Palpatine's dark presence but not make her own presence known to him, if that was possible. It was sort of like spying through the Force, like hiding behind a wall and peeking out without the target being aware he was being watched. This was something Mara had done many times in her life as Hand, although never solely through the Force.

It wasn't long before Mara located his presence, it was like a black hole in the starry sky. She was surprised to find that he was not alone; there was another presence there also dark but fainting, like it was being fed upon. Trying to remain inconspicuous and feeling the support of her peers, she diminished her own presence and came closer.

They were in a cone-shaped ship and they were approaching the Chommel Sector rapidly. Behind the controls of the ship was a man Mara had known as the one who supervised her Emperor Hand's training when Palpatine could not but, behind his eyes, Palpatine's dark presence loomed and burned with murderous hate.

Suddenly, just as the eyes focused on her, Mara felt herself being yanked back to the Jedi circle. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at Luke's worried blue eyes.

"I'm okay," she exclaimed feebly and tried to get up. The dizzy spell that followed made her change her mind.

A couple of minutes later, after Mara had taken a few sips of a hot cup of caf, she related her findings. "It was like they were both sharing the same body, although Palpatine's was the dominant presence, not Droga. And they're close, they are very close, but I can't tell exactly where they are."

"But what kind of ship was it?" Luke asked. "Maybe we can find it."

"It's this weird looking cone-shaped ship. It's rather small. But I think its size is misleading."

"Why say you that, hmm?" Yoda raised his ears.

"Because I got the feeling that it's a weapon. A superweapon."

"Another one?" Leia stepped in, having arrived with Han a few minutes prior and just before the team meditation had ended. "Seriously, how many of these things does the Emperor have?"

"But what does this one do?" It was Cilghal's turn to ask.

"According to Anakin's vision, it targets the star and so destroys an entire system." Mara answered.

"Destroy it, we must. Yes. And the Sith's essence as well."

"Okay, so the plan would be to find this ship, blow it up and make sure Ol' Palp's _essence_ does not fly away again." Han surmised, trying to sound optimistic. "It sounds pretty straightforward to me."

"Don't be fooled, Han." Luke turned to his friend with a disheartened look on his face. "It's not that simple."

Han patted him on the shoulder. "With you Jedi, it never is."

~.~

It was easy to raise the entire rebel fleet to red alert and in less than one hour all fighter squadrons were out and spread through the neighboring system looking for the cone-shaped superweapon.

They knew, from Mara's meditative search, that the ship was already in their corner of the galaxy and heading to the Naboo sun, but they had no way of knowing its precise and current location or heading. And it was a big corner of the galaxy. So, the plan was to spread out the squadrons and smaller freighters, all equipped with the finest sensor arrays available, and have them sweep space until the ship was found.

The hard part would come after. It was figuring out how the new generation of Jedi, none of them knighted yet and aided only by one Master, would keep incorporeal Palpatine from escaping their grasp. Anakin had volunteered to help, but once again had been turned down; there was far too much at stake and even though most of them believed in his redemption, none were willing to trust him that much that soon.

"So, I'm to stay here all by myself while you all go out there?"

"No, you won't be by yourself, Anakin," Mara smirked at him. "An old friend of yours will be keeping you company."

And as the door slid open, the last person Anakin had ever expected to see came traipsing in, Jar Jar Binks

"Ya-hoo, Ani! Longo time no see. Yousa look sooo different."

-TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

**~ Chapter Twenty-Seven ~  
><strong>

These had to be the most surreal few days in Mara Jade's life. To think that less than two weeks ago her greatest worries were what crazy exercise Yoda would come up with for her to perform next and how to keep herself from becoming too distracted when she watched Luke train.

But since then, the galaxy kept pulling one after another on her. Well, not her directly, but on her sweet Farmboy. And all things concerning him, concerned her as well. First, it had been those blasted holos stored in Artoo's memory, they had hurt him so much and so deeply. Luke didn't even have time to properly deal with it since, next thing they knew, they were on this Force-driven rescue mission. And to save whom - the same person whose dirty dark secrets had caused Luke so much pain, not that they knew that when they took-off.

But Luke had risen above his sorrow and had rescued his father from certain death, aided by Mara herself, by their Jedi Master and by - surprise, surprise - the one person in the galaxy with even more reason than Luke to be bitter about her parentage - his sister Leia.

Apparently Luke's good-hearted action had paid off because, upon waking up, his father had stated that he was sorry and wanted to leave his dark ways behind. Mara was having a little trouble believing that, but for Luke's sake she was willing to give Vader, or rather _Anakin_, the benefit of the doubt. This was part one of the surrealist reality she found herself in - that the Dark Lord himself was seeking forgiveness.

If it turned out that his redemption was a deceitful one, Mara promised herself she would make the Dark Lord swallow his black helmet.

All this, as it turned out, had been just a warm-up for what was coming. First, they had thought that the Emperor was dead, killed by his apprentice. It had been strange for Mara to hear this; the Emperor had been such a huge part of her life for so long and now was gone. She could hardly believe it.

But then it turned out that he wasn't really gone, which sort of explained Mara's disbelief, his _essence_ had survived the demise of his body and now he was out there, seeking revenge. Was it strange that this made more sense to her?

It had been very unsettling to realize that she was the one with the ability to confirm Anakin's vision. All she had to do was use her connection to her former master, the one she had worked so hard to eradicate. To say Mara had been nervous about it was an understatement, but it was necessary and she knew it was a big step towards becoming a Jedi.

She had done it! She had set aside her fear and she had used her new training to do the task.

And now it was time to take action, which was why Mara was now inside the small cockpit of an X-Wing, hiding between the system's second planet and its orbiting moon.

She wasn't alone out there. All the Jedi students were in fighters; Luke in his own X-Wing while Cilghal, Dina and the Durron boys were in Y-Wings, each with a volunteer pilot since they had no piloting skills of their own. Yoda had pulled rank on everyone and was flying aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ with Han and Chewie. Leia had stayed on Naboo, desperately trying to organize the worldwide evacuation, even though she knew there was no time for such an endeavor. The bottom line was that it was up to the Jedi to keep billions of people from dying.

Their plan was to surround Palpatine's cone-shaped ship and create a Force shield that would keep his essence from escaping while his ship was destroyed.

Now they had to wait for the cursed ship to show up.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It had always been the densest sense of loyalty that moved Jeng Droga. He would do anything for his master. _Anything!_ And right now, that was literally giving him his body.

It was the ultimate honor to have his master inhabit his body in this dire moment of need. To feel the raw power coursing through his body's veins and to hear his master's thoughts as if they were his own.

It was sublime to be _this_ to his master.

That was why Droga smothered that tiny part of him that was crying out in agonizing pain and revulsion at being abused in such a way.

~.~

They were closer now, approaching the edges of the Naboo system, its star dead ahead.

_'Dead ahead. Not yet, but soon.'_ Sidious mentally smirked at the thought. _No one will be able to stop it now. Certainly not my treacherous Hand and her Rebel friends._

Yes, he had sensed her earlier as she prodded their former connection and then hastily retreated. At the time Sidious had considered reaching out and grabbing her, and then teach her a proper lesson but had decided against it. She would die soon, along with her friends and he did not want to waste energy on her further punishment. His grasp on life was feeble at best. The Dark Force knew this active control over Droga's body took much out of him.

It was time to bring the Sun Crusher out of lightspeed and start charging up its primary weapon. The fact that he was about to destroy his own homeworld did not make the Sith hesitate even one little bit.

The galaxy was his to do has he pleased.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It was with a startle that Mara saw the cone-shaped ship exit hyperspace directly in front of her. She immediately raised the alarm and called the others in.

Within seconds all the fighters and the _Falcon_ were surrounding the Sith's ship.

Through the comm system, Yoda's voice wads heard. "Surrender to us, you will, Lord Palpatine."

_'Yeah, like that's gonna happen.'_ Mara could not control her snort and she was sure she wasn't the only one. But she understood that to offer a chance to surrender was the way of the Jedi.

As expected, the Emperor did not reply and instead several blasts of laser-fire came out of the ship's side and top cannons and hit the _Falcon's_ shields. The Corellian light freighter held but Mara could tell it was straining. The _Falcon_ could not take another one of those, and it responded in kind, giving the go-ahead to all fighters to do the same.

The cone-shaped ship was assaulted by numerous rounds of laser and gun fire but despite having no discernible shields, it suffered no damage.

"The damned thing is indestructible." Mara heard Han say through the comm system. She could swear she could hear Palpatine cackle in the back of her head.

~.~

_"Surrender to us, you will, Lord Palpatine."_

Droga did not know the voice that came through the Sun Crusher's comm system, but his master certainly did. It amused him very much and therefore it amused Droga as well. They laughed together and decided to punish the conceited Jedi Master.

The Jedi's comeback was completely expected and laughable. The Sun Crusher's outer shell was a specifically designed quantum-crystalline armor, nearly indestructible by all standards, and they had no chance of breaching it or even slowing it down with their petty firepower.

Not that the Sun Crusher needed to go anywhere to complete its mission, it had a perfectly good view of the Naboo sun right there. All Sidious had to do was fire the resonance torpedo into the star and wait for the consequent blast to eliminate the Jedi and all life on Naboo. Then, just as the sun went supernova, the Sun Crusher would make its escape into hyperspace and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

But enough was enough and gloating never led anywhere. Flipping a few controls, Droga loaded the torpedo-projector and Sidious fired it.

The next few seconds happened in seemingly slow-motion. That was when they felt the building up of light Force-energy just outside the ship.

Suddenly, the torpedo stopped in mid-stride and started moving backwards towards the Sun Crusher.

~.~

Just as the Jedi realized their fire power was useless against the cone-shaped ship, they began to project the Force shield around it, Yoda taking the lead and the others reinforcing it.

It was then that Luke saw, through his mind's eye, the torpedo shooting out of the projector at the base of the cone at nearly the speed of light. He didn't have much time to think it through or warn the others. He had to act immediately.

Stretching out through the Force, Luke reached for the projectile and, in one swift mental command, stopped its course and inverted it before releasing it so that it went back up into the projector. Then he poured all his energy into the shield and waited for the explosion.

It only took a couple of seconds before the strength of the subsequent blast tested the Force-shield's strength. It wavered but held, and the Jedi made it hold until they sensed the dark essence that was Darth Sidious be utterly consumed and vanish into chaos.

When the blast finally dissipated, all that remained of the Sith's plot was a burned-up shell of the superweapon.

-TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

**~ Chapter Twenty-Eight ~  
><strong>

- _3 days after the Force battle of Naboo..._

Leia had just exited a meeting when she heard, or rather felt, someone calling her name. Her first thought was to ignore it, but instead, she found herself walking in the general direction of the medical ward. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her father's bed.

"Leia," he acknowledged her arrival. Without the mask and with the portable respirator, Anakin's voice had changed from that deep tone that still plagued Leia's nightmares to a ragged sound that was more akin to that of an old man.

"Anakin." Leia was having trouble addressing her father as _Father_, so she just called him by his name. It was definitely better than calling him _Lord Vader_. "You wanted to see me?" She asked coldly, her hands clasped down in front of her.

"I do."

Leia waited patiently for him to continue. He was the one who had summoned her so he would have to state his reasons. She didn't have to wait for very long.

"How are things doing now?" Anakin asked, referring to the aftermath of the battle against the Emperor.

"They're fine." She replied, clearly wanting to cut the chatter.

"And the Jedi?"

"_Now_ you care about the Jedi?" She asked with a touch of acid.

"I do. I was once one of them and my son is one of them now."

"Luke's fine. The battle took a lot out of the younger ones and Yoda."

"Yoda is very old," Anakin pointed out. "I thought for sure his age had already caught up with him."

The Princess changed her weight from one foot to the other. "Yes, but he's recovering as are the kids. He is granting knighthood to Luke and to Mara, he says they're ready."

Anakin snorted through his respirator. "Who would have thought that Mara Jade would become a Jedi? I certainly didn't when I sent her those files."

"_You_ sent Mara the files? Why?" Leia couldn't hide her surprise.

"I wanted her out of my way and away from Palpatine. Never thought it would turn out the way it did."

"Yeah, well! Life had a way of surprising us all. I never thought for a moment that you'd turn out to be my father."

"Point taken," Anakin chortled and then paused a bit. He was far from recovered and tired easily.

When it seemed like the conversation was over and Leia was about to leave, Anakin started talking again. "So what's the Alliance going to do now?"

"Clean up your mess. Take charge."

"Do it soon. Don't let those vultures take advantage of the power void."

"You mean your old friends." Leia pointed out, twirling her finger in the air much the same way her mother used to do.

"Yes. Isard, Pestage and the Grand Moffs are your greatest concerns. You must apprehend them before they can take action."

"Don't concern yourself with them, We're taking care of it."

"I can help you with that." Anakin offered.

"We know where to find you if we need your assistance."

"I was already planning to overthrow him, you know. I had a fleet all lined up and awaiting my command. I'll give it to you to help bring peace to the galaxy."

"And what's your price?" Leia asked skeptically.

"A chance to earn your forgiveness. And a little leniency at my trial."

"Hah! Now we've reached the crux of the matter. You will _not_ be pardoned."

"I'm not asking for pardon, Leia. I know I have to pay for what I've done. I am asking that you don't execute me or just lock me away and throw away the key. That will serve no one. Use me! Use my knowledge of the galaxy, if not of the Force. I can help your government set strong roots."

Leia nodded. "We'll think about it until your trial."

"And when will my trial take place?"

"As soon as things settle down. The galaxy is in way too much chaos right now. We still need to find a judge and attorneys. Why? Are you in a hurry?"

"No. but I don't like to waste time. You do realize, Leia, that I could just get up and leave. I am not as helpless as I appear." Anakin clearly saw Leia stiffen. "But I won't."

She couldn't help but feel the need to be sarcastic. "You won't because you are truly sorry for your actions."

"I could be sorry far away from here. No, Leia, I will stay not for justice's sake, but for you and your brother. I know you are not able to forgive me for everything I've done, but I will stay and work for your forgiveness. I will not disappoint you again." He stated, bringing up his desire for forgiveness once more.

"Why?" Leia stepped forward and placed her hands on the rail of the med bed. "What changed your mind?"

"Did you know that I never knew I had children? I thought you had died within your mother's womb."

"The womb you brutally assaulted." She spat at him bitterly.

"You know about that." Something much stronger than regret showed in his voice and he confirmed it. "Yes, I did that. I won't try to excuse myself of that or of my other sins. I will plead guilty to all of them in court. For all this time, I believed I had killed Padmé then."

"She died shortly after. Yoda said it was from a broken heart."

Anakin fought back the tears. "It breaks my heart to hear that."

"Would that have made a difference to know that your children had survived?" She asked.

"I'd like to think so."

"Judging by your behavior when you did find out, I doubt that very much."

"Perhaps, but I'm here for you now. I changed for you, Leia, and for Luke."

"Yes, I know," she had to admit. "But I still have trouble understanding how you can just change like that."

"For twenty years, my vision of my life and of the galaxy was colored by the dark side, by my pain and by my anger. The pain I felt all these years was so great, that I had to lash out at everyone and everything."

Leia looked down and away from Anakin, undoubtedly uncomfortable from his apology.

"But my actions did not tame my anger. On the contrary. Yoda used to say to the younglings that anger feeds anger. I, as Vader, was living proof of that. It was only when I was shown the truth behind all of Palpatine's lies that I saw that the past twenty years of my life were based on lies. Did you know he orchestrated your mother's assassination many times over the course of the years?"

"I heard," she admitted, not wanting to let him know it had been from the Noghri, "and I'm not surprised."

"I was. All the while he was promising me to save her from death, he was plotting to kill her. Suddenly, I saw exactly the kind of fool I had been."

"Was that what made you go after him?" Leia looked for confirmation.

"Yes, that was the trigger. And then when he started taunting me, talking about you and your brother, humiliating me further still... I snapped. I swore to myself that he would not lay a finger on either of you, even if it killed me. The end of my life seemed like a small price to pay to rid you both of his influence."

"Are we supposed to thank you for that?"

"No. I failed, as you well know." Sorrow was displayed all over Anakin's scarred features. "I acted like a Sith and almost brought doom to your mother's homeworld."

"That wasn't your fault." Leia almost shook her head in disbelief of the words that had just escaped her mouth, but it was Anakin who voiced her thoughts.

"Yes, it would, as were all the bad things that happened throughout the galaxy in the past twenty years, even if I wasn't directly involved I'm still accountable."

"That's for the court to decide," she declared coldly.

"I already told you, it is my intention to plead guilty to all charges."

"Aren't you afraid we'll sentence you to death?"

Anakin chuckled softly. "No, that is not the way of the Alliance or the way of the Jedi."

Leia nodded imperceptibly. She knew Anakin was right and since he was offering to cooperate fully, she knew he was much more valuable alive than dead.

"I will let you know when your trial has been set up."

Without anything else to say, Leia excused herself and made to leave. She didn't care to admit it, but she was touched by Anakin's words.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A few days later, Anakin hosted another difficult conversation, this one with Mara Jade.

Luke brought her in and was invited to stay by both parties. While observing them together, it was once again obvious to Anakin how much they loved each other. It was a love that rivaled his own for Padmé, perhaps even surpassed it since it was purer and shadowless. Maybe because they were both strong Force-users, their love seemed to be rooted in the Force itself.

If before their closeness upset Vader, now it brought comfort to Anakin, and he hoped that it would be enough to grant the young woman some comfort of her own when faced with the sensitive subjects Anakin wanted to address with her.

He started by revealing to her his part in her learning the truth about the Emperor and explained his motives. Mara understood, it had been a tactical decision and it brought her closer to Luke at the same time. Perhaps Vader had been a tool of the Force in that matter after all.

Next, Anakin confirmed that he had been the one to inform Palpatine of her switching sides. This came as no surprise to either Mara or Luke. They had already discussed this possibility.

It was the next subject that gave Anakin pause.

"I have information about your parents." He told Mara, capturing hers and Luke's full attention. "I had Artoo record it into that datacard over there," he continued, turning his head towards the side table where the datacard rested.

Luke reached for it and handed it over to Mara, who twirled it with her fingers before asking, "You knew them?"

"I met them once or twice. Your father was a high ranking officer of the Senate Guard. He was a very honorable man, but he was also one of the fools who were tricked by Palpatine."

Shame and anger crept up Mara's Force-sense but she released them into the Force. If just hurt that her father had been fooled, just like she was.

"Your mother was a classical dancer. I don't know much else about her except that Palpatine was an admirer of her skill. I believe his interest in them was heightened further after they had a Force-sensitive baby - you."

"So they weren't Force-sensitive?" Luke asked, while Mara processed the information.

"No. Well Mara's father might have been a little, but not enough to call the attention of the Jedi." Noticing Luke's surprise, Anakin explained that, in the days of the Republic most Jedi in the Order did not have Force-sensitive parents, since Jedi were not usually allowed to have children as part of their no-attachment rule.

"Are they dead?" Mara asked after Anakin had finished his explanation.

"Yes. Palpatine had them terminated after he took you. Couldn't have them intruding on his plans for you."

Mara nodded and fought back the tears. She had always believed her parents to be dead, but had secretly hoped that they weren't. What hurt the most were the circumstances – they had been killed by someone they trusted. And she had served her parents' murderer willingly for years.

Seeing herself unable to stop the flow of the tears, she left the room after saying "thank you for telling me, Anakin."

Once she found herself far away from the medical ward, she looked around and saw that she wasn't alone. Luke was right there with her and Mara finished crying her sorrows in his arms.

A little later, together they decided that, once the galaxy had settled down a bit, they would follow up on the clues the datacard contained. At the very least, Mara would be able to set a flower in their graves.

-TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**~ Chapter Twenty-Nine ~**

As Leia had predicted, it took about three standard weeks to organize a trial for Anakin Skywalker. The first and most significant problem was who would be the judge since there was no one available who would be completely impartial when it came to the former Sith. In the end, the High Council decided that the closest they could get to impartiality was the old Grand Master of the Jedi Order so Yoda was appointed, much against his will.

Finding representatives for the defense and for the prosecution turned out to be surprisingly moot, since Anakin waved his right to one, choosing to represent himself, and therefore Yoda, as judge, decided there wouldn't be a prosecutor either - the proceedings would simply consist of Anakin admitting to his every deed and telling his entire story, and then Yoda deciding on a fitting punishment.

The High Council had protested the Grand Master's decision, but had to comply on the grounds that they were the ones to appoint Yoda to begin with. The old Master did concede in hearing them as to what Anakin's punishment should be, but made it clear he would have the final saying.

It was also decided that Anakin should be allowed to present himself in a more pleasant form than that of a crippled man, so he was fitted for new prosthetics what would allow him to walk, a new mask, much leaner than the previous one and skin-colored. There was no armor anymore, and Anakin showed up dressed in brown robes covering a tan long tunic, slacks and boots. The idea was to make him look as unmenacing as possible.

During the course of this time, Anakin lived up to his promise to Leia. He issued orders to his fleet to join the Alliance, making sure his commanders knew they were obliged to take orders from Admiral Ackbar. As a result, by the time his trial actually started, the Alliance had already caught Palpatine's right hand-man, Sate Pestage, and had already sent a few squadrons and official representatives to Imperial Center, now recalled Coruscant, to secure the Imperial District.

Despite the simplicity of the proceedings, the trial took the better part of a month. Anakin's account was long and very detailed. He felt it was part of his penance to hide nothing, especially since his children where hearing his every word.

After Anakin finally ended his story, it still took Yoda six whole days to listen to everyone's opinion. As promised, the High Council was heard, as were Luke, Leia, Kylantha and some representatives of both Imperial and Rebel worlds.

When Yoda finally read his ruling, no one argued even if many didn't agree. It was understood that this was a time for rebuilding and renovation, not for hanging on to old grudges, no matter how founded they were. Plus, the fact that he had switched sides weighted heavily in Anakin's favor as it had previously in the case of so many former imperials turned deserters.

As the ruling read, Anakin would be remanded to the custody of the new government and guarded by the Noghri, and he would continue to aid the Alliance and divulge any and all information regarding any possible threats. He would be required to authorize the allocation of all imperial funds to the new government and his own considerable personal funds to the new Jedi order. Anakin would also be required to hand over all Jedi artifacts and information he might possess on the location of Force-sensitives to the Jedi order.

He would be able to continue receiving medical treatment and physical rehabilitation but he would have to take special medication to dim his Force gift. In practice, his Force abilities would be severely crippled and only enough to aid in his healing process and meditation.

When it came a time when his services would no longer be required by the Alliance, he would go into exile. For his destination, he chose the Naberrie's Lake Retreat on the island of Varykino, which had been the scenario for his wedding to Padmé. It was a suitable place for the reformed Sith and his wish was granted by the Naberrie family and the Naboo ruler.

This was the start of a new life for Anakin Skywalker.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

About a week after Anakin's sentencing had taken place, another alarm was raised in the Naboo System. Six star destroyers had just exited hyperspace unannounced just beyond Naboo's orbit in a most unsettling way.

Things calmed down a little when a message came through from the fleet commander's ship, requesting an audience with the leader of the newly formed Alliance of Free Planets. When it was granted, a shuttle came down to Theed carrying two individuals, a human and a blue humanoid, who identified themselves as Jorj Car'das and Admiral Thrawn.

The rest of the day was spent in a locked meeting room.

~.~

"So, what do you think is going on in there?" Mara asked Luke while they walked along the Naberrie gardens. It was a cold night, but they were dressed for it and wanted to be alone.

"I have no idea. I just hope it's not more trouble."

"They're imperials, of course it's trouble." Mara pointed out, slipping her hand into Luke's coat pocket that was much warmer than her own, since it was lined with nerf wool.

"Well, they didn't come in with guns blazing so I'm optimistic."

"You're always optimistic, Skywalker." She smirked and reached deeper into his pocket, finding a little wrapping inside and immediately pulling it out. "What's this?"

When Luke saw what she was referring to, he immediately tried to retrieve it.

"Mara, give that back!"

"No! Tell me what it is." Seeing that Luke was going all out to try and retrieve the little wrapping only made Mara more keen on opening it.

"You're not supposed to see it yet." He kept trying to catch her, but Mara was fast at deflecting his moves.

"So it _is_ for me. I'm opening it." She grinned and ran away making Luke run after her.

"Mara, wait!"

Luke finally caught up when she stopped running and just held up the contents of the little parcel between her fingers and near a light post.

"It's a ring." She was mesmerized; it was a slim red-gold band with a small green gem. It was simple and oh so beautiful in its simplicity.

"I was waiting for the proper time to give it to you. Do you like it?" He asked, retrieving the ring.

"I love it." She stated, finally releasing her hold on it, even if reluctantly. "And this is as good time as any."

Luke held the ring up between his own thumb and index finger and turned to Mara. "Mara," he started a little hesitantly, "I've loved you from the first time I met you and I know I will love you forever. I know we're very young, but-"

"Get on with it, Farmboy!" She urged him in her unique impatient way.

"Mara, I want to do this right. It's supposed to be romantic."

"Kriff _romantic_." She said, fidgeting expectantly.

Already anticipating her answer, Luke finally popped the question. "Will you marry me, Mara Jade?"

"I'll think about it." She told him and then turned away quickly so he didn't get to see the mischievous grin that she could not contain.

Luke was stunned for about two seconds before he rolled his eyes and ran to catch up.

"MARA!" He scooped her up in mid stride.

"Put me down, Skywalker!" Mara tried to sound angry, she really did, but she was far too happy to be convincing.

"NO! I will not accept that answer and I will not put you down until you give me a proper one."

"Fine! Here's my answer." She caught his face between her hands and caught his lips fully. Through their bond, she whispered _'yes'._

~.~

A couple of hours later, when Luke and Mara were celebrating their engagement with Han, Chewie, Pooja, the Jedi students and the droids, Leia finally walked in. She was very tired but immediately caught the festive mood from the others.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The kids are getting married." Han chipped in before anyone else could.

"Oh, yes!" She hurried to hug both Luke and Mara, "that's exactly the kind of news I needed."

"What happened at the meeting, Leia? Is it bad?" Luke asked, already concerned about his sister and the future.

"Not exactly bad, just not good. Thrawn came to offer us a deal."

Han frowned. "What deal?"

"He said that, since we're the new galactic government that we need to be aware of the dangers to the galaxy. He's willing to share that knowledge with us in exchange for a seat in the Council and the Supreme Commander position."

"But that's Admiral Ackbar's position." Pooja pointed out.

"We'll be negotiating that part."

"What exactly did this Thrawn tell you guys?" Han asked, moving closer to the Princess.

"That there is a race of extra-galactic beings coming our way, to take over our galaxy."

"And you believed him?" Mara asked.

"He showed us evidence and Anakin supported him and his claims. Anakin said that the first time he'd heard of these beings was when he had just begun training and had traveled with Obi-Wan to this planet where there had been attacks. Yoda confirmed his testimony as well and he knows Thrawn's friend. He believes them."

"But why would he come to us and not his buddy-buddy imperial friends?" Han insisted, not completely convinced.

"Because it takes credits to do whatever he was doing and the Emperor was funding him."

"And now we have the Emperor's funds," Mara smirked. "What remains of the Empire is broke so he's out of options. That is your negotiating leverage right there."

Leia matched Mara's smirk. "Exactly!"

"What happens now?" It was Luke who asked this time.

"Thrawn says the galaxy needs to be ready for these outsiders and for that it needs to be united. He also says that he'll take care of it and help pacify the remnants of the Empire for us. High Command is still thinking about it, but they're prone to go along with his demands."

"And does he agree to pledge his allegiance to the Alliance?"

"Yes," Leia patted her brother's knee.

"So, between Thrawn and Anakin, the remainder of the Empire doesn't stand a chance." Mara concluded and lay back against her fiancée's outstretched arm. "It will really be the end of the war."

Luke welcomed the extra weight, but his eyes unfocused as he pondered the future. "It's the end of an era." After his words sunk in, his smile brightened and he corrected himself.

"Or even better, the start of a new one."

-TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Chapter Thirty ~ **

_- 6 months later..._

Anakin sat on the front row and watched, with a glint in his eyes, his son marrying the love of his life. It was a bittersweet moment as it reminded him of his own wedding and consequently of its fate.

But this was not a day for sorrow, it was a day for joy, so he let go of the darker feelings and embraced the happiness that flowed from everyone else.

So, he watched as Yoda instructed the bride and groom and asked them to recite their vows enhancing them through the Force. This was no ordinary wedding, it was a Jedi wedding, the first to take place in so many years. Yoda himself had never witnessed one and had to borrow from the Corellian tradition, which was fitting considering that Mara's parents had turned out to _be_ Corellian. In the previous months Mara had followed up on the information about her parents and had traced it back to Corellia. She had actually found an aunt and cousins of her own.

As Anakin turned his attention back to the new couple, he stretched out with his Force-sense to feel their own join together as they took each other's hands. The feeling was not as vivid as it should have been, due to the strong medication Anakin took to weaken his powers and for a moment he missed the real feeling. But once again he set it aside. Being restrained by the medication actually allowed him more freedom than being without it, as many people were still wary of him, including his daughter. If Leia felt safer if he was kept under the influence of drugs, then he would remain so for the rest of his life.

It was the least he could do for her and it seemed to be working since she had allowed him to accompany her and the Corellian scoundrel to the wedding.

Corellia was certainly well represented at this wedding.

"As two become one, you joined in life and in the force I now pronounce. Yes, hmmm." Anakin heard Yoda say, thus concluding the ceremony.

Standing up, he went to join his children on the dais.

~.~

After cheering for many toasts, Leia took a step back and looked around. Luke and Mara were dancing on the dance-floor and no one seemed to be able to part them for more than a minute at a time. Anakin was chatting with Jar Jar and the droids - Threepio was still having trouble believing he had actually met his Maker. Yoda was telling a story to the children. Pooja was talking with the Queen, Panaka (who had finally come to terms with the changes on the galaxy and had chosen to stay as Sector Governor), Mon Mothma and Ackbar. Several Rogues were hanging around, surely up to no good.

To the far left, the Jedi students, now with four new members - Hal and Corran Horn, a father and son from Corellia who were son and grandson of a Corellian Jedi and had helped Mara track down her family, an Kyle Katarn, who had been found in the midst of the ranks of the Rebellion and identified as Force-sensitive by Yoda right after the Battle of Naboo; and Kam Solusar, one of the Force-sensitives Vader had hunted and had managed to escape him - were exchanging stories with members of the Hand of Judgment - old acquaintances of Mara's and Luke's who had actually been sort of responsible for them meeting in the first place. As it turned out these former imperials had been recruited by Thrawn after the events on Poln Major and had come along with him when he came to Naboo.

When Leia turned to her right side, she finally found who she was looking for. Han was chatting with a long time friend of his from the old days, a business man by the name of Lando Calrissian. Noticing her eyes on him, the Corellian winked at her and gave her his trademark smile.

How she had come to love that smile.

After she returned the smile, he left his friend and came up to her.

"So. Your Highnessness, havin' fun?"

"Naturally," she replied casually and took a sip off her drink. "It is my brother's wedding. Actually, I feel pretty great."

"So, what happens now?" He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Lets see, the New Republic is just taking off, Thrawn is holding up to his end of the bargain, Anakin is behaving-"

"What about us?" He interrupted her.

She pretended not to know what he was talking about. "What _about_ us?"

"You know... Where are we heading?"

"Well, _I'm_ staying here for a while and starting my Jedi training."

Han gave her a sideways glance. "You're going to join your brother's hokey religion? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with it."

"I'm allowed to change my mind. Besides Master Yoda told me about this rank within the Jedi, called Jedi Diplomats and he got my attention."

"Sounds like fun." He said, trying to keep up with Leia's enthusiasm.

"It will be! This way I can be both a Jedi and a politician."

"What about me?" Han asked in a very serious manner.

"You? I guess you're finally free to go about your business. Isn't that what you wanted, _Captain_ Solo?"

"Yeah, well no-"

"What is it you want, _Captain_ Solo?" She made her voice sound husky and teasing.

"You know what I want."

"No, I don't! You're going to have to tell me."

Taking a deep breath, he blurted it out. "I want you! I love you, Leia."

Inside, Leia's heart was about to explode, but outside she remained the ever regal princess.

"And what are your intentions towards me?"

"Hah, the best intentions possible" Han stated hesitantly, not being sure of where this was leading.

"Good! In that case, I must direct you to my father as per usual in the Royal House of Alderaan. You must state your intentions to him and ask for his permission."

"What?" Han panicked. Was Leia telling him he had to state his intentions to a former Sith? No matter how much medication Anakin was on, he was still an imposing figure.

That was when Leia busted out laughing. "Oh, Force, Han! You should have seen the look on your face."

"Very funny, Leia!" Han rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, it was!" She giggled, and cleared her throat. "Don't worry, you don't have to talk to Anakin."

"Good." He breathed in and out in relief. "You haven't answered me yet."

"You haven't asked me a question." She pointed out. "What do you want, Han?"

"I want to know if you love me too and I want to be in your life."

Leia slipped her arms around his neck, almost hanging herself on then since she was so much shorter than him, and she looked directly into his eyes and said, "I do, Han. I really do."

~.~

From the corner of her eye, Mara saw the kiss that followed Leia's laughing outburst. She was glad to see her friend, her _sister_, so happy. Leia had had a lot of healing to do and life had been terribly hard on her in the past few years, and it was good to see that she had found someone that could ease her burdens just like Mara had.

Thinking back to her life, she hardly recognized herself as the person she had been as the Emperor's Hand. She was till driven and loyal, but now she was also free. Silently, she thanked the Force once more for putting Luke on her path, for allowing them to meet when they did.

She knew her life would be very different if their paths hadn't crossed that day on Poln Major and she knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that it would be a much greyer life.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "You changed my life too, and I have no doubt it is much better than it would have been."

Around them, the Force rejoiced.

~ END ~

* * *

><p>Thank you all very much for your support and I hope you have enjoyed this story.<p> 


End file.
